To Save a Soul
by Angel of the day
Summary: Harry's second year has not turned out the way he wanted. Everybody hates him because he can talk to snakes, and Lockeheart has gone all weird on him, so weird that Harry begins to fear what it's all about. He has no one to turn to, no one but Snape.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

So this is a Snape Adopts Harry story. Learn to love the sweetness, although that will be awhile. This also has mentions of rape and other nasty things. Hope you like it!

* * *

Harry sped down the hallway and around the corner. He had to get away. He had to run as fast as his short legs would get him. Three bigger boys, sixth year Ravenclaws by the look of them were chasing Harry down. With whoops and shouts they had all but caught up to him when Harry hit the floor and rolled under their feet, effectively tripping them. Scurrying to his feet Harry turned down a different hallway that led to the foyer. He was at the beginnings of the dungeons when Professor Snape came into view. Harry smiled, never happier to see his most hated professor. He knew the man hated him, but he also knew that he wouldn't let the group of boys hurt him. No, if anyone was going to hurt Harry it would be Snape himself. Strangely Harry was okay with that. He opened his mouth, and felt hands on his shirt hauling him back. He screamed, "Professor Snape!" And the boys whipped him around the corner and slammed him against the wall.

"Shut up you little filthy little Slytherin," A boy with dirty blonde hair growled slapping Harry hard on the cheek.

"I'm not a Slytherin," Harry growled kicking the boy only to be hit in the stomach by a big burly boy with a twisted nose and long brown hair. Harry groaned and bent over.

"No but you should have been." The third boy hissed, slapping Harry on the other side of his face, "But you fooled the sorting hat, didn't you? Just like a nasty little Slytherian."

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled desperate to get away from these goons. He was having Dudley flash backs, and between those memories and the actually present Harry was about to have a full on panic attack. He saw the blonde boy pull his arm back, ready to sock him in the nose, when a tall thin man with a hooked nose and shoulder length greasy black hair growled, "What do we have here? A bunch of unruly Ravenclaws, beating a poor defenseless Gryffindor second year?"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as the boys let go. He slid gratefully to the floor clutching his stomach. Harry coughed suddenly, blood soaking his lips and hands. Professor Snape's eyes widened in shock and he growled at the gang of boys, "Thirty points from Ravenclaw and detention with Flich for two weeks." Looking at Harry with concern he growled, "Get out of my sight!" The boys were gone in a flash not even wasting time with looking at Snape over their shoulders.

Narrowing his eyes Snape kneeled in front of Harry and snapped, "What happened boy?"

"They ganged up on me as soon as I left the library," Harry replied with a groan. His stomach hurt so much.

"Why?" Snape asked with a sneer, "Why would anyone gang up on the Golden boy of Gryffindor?"

"Haven't you heard Professor," Harry answered with a sneer of his own, "I talk to snakes. Oh the horror!"

Snape glared at Harry and bit the inside of his cheek. He would not laugh. He did not laugh in front of students. It would imply that he was human, and he did not need anyone claiming that.

"Watch your cheek Potter," Snape growled as he helped the boy to his feet, "Where are your things?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a groan, "I dropped them somewhere along the way. They just held me back. Those boys have almost caught me a bunch of times."

"Well come on then," Snape sighed irritably, "I'll get you to the Hospital Wing. Then I'll find your things. No doubt Flitch has them by now."

"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully leaning on Snape for support. His stomach really, really hurt, "Those boys coulda killed me."

Snape grunted trying to hide the shock that Potter actually thanked him. The boy had never done that before. Harry was trying to hide the pleased look that was growing on his face, but he couldn't. For some odd reason Snape, the man that hated Harry for some insane reason, made him feel safe. Safer then Harry had ever felt. Or at least safer then Harry had been feeling since he realized he was a Parslemouth.

Ever since the Dueling Club fiasco Harry had been jumped several times; it had gotten so bad that the twins were taking to escorting Harry everywhere, even to the loo. Hufflepuffs would glare at him. Gryffindors would tease and make fun of him. A few older boys had caught him in the loo and threatened him. Ravenclaws and Slytherins were jumping him. It was really out of hand; so out of hand that the Hufflepuffs were actually winning this year's House Cup since they were the only ones not actually tormenting Harry. The only people willing to be seen with him were the twins, who thought talking to snakes was a big laugh, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Wood, and Ginny when she was around. Nobody else particularly liked Harry anymore. The team put up with him because they wanted to win the cup, and they were afraid that Wood would kill them if they ignored Harry like they did last year. Plus the twins would beat them with their beater sticks if they did.

If all of that wasn't bad enough Lockheart was starting to become weird around Harry. He would stare at him for long moments with the most curious look in his eyes. It was almost a hungry look and Harry was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with it. He never did it in class. Oh no, he was too busy preening for his fan club. It was when they were alone, during detentions, which for some reason he kept getting from Lockheart, that he was creepy. Harry wondered if he wasn't the one that was petrifying everyone. Still he knew to keep on the look out. All in all, this was turning into a horrible yea, even worse then the last one.

Snape winced as he saw a huge bruise forming on Harry cheeks. He didn't particularly like the boy, but he knew better then to think that he was the Heir of Slythern. All of this was nonsense. Nonsense that wasn't going away, no matter how hard Dumbledore was trying to make it, and to be fair he wasn't trying very hard. He left all of the hard work up to the teachers, Snape even had to take away points from his own House to make sure they would not play this new game called, "Harry Hunting" that Mr. Malfoy wanted to play. He knew only bad could come from that. Severus always said that Potter could use a lesson in humility, but he never wanted the boy to learn this way. No…this was cruel even for Snape.

"Poppy!" Snape hollered as they came into the Hospital Wing, "Potter!"

"Again!" Poppy hollered stomping toward them, "I swear if I catch who ever keeps doing this…" She trailed off when she saw how white the boy was.

"Where does it hurt love?" Poppy asked helping him into a bed. She was in instant Healer mood,

"My stomach," Harry replied coughing up some more blood.

"I need to go and get Potter's things," Snape replied with a sigh. Potter was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "He discarded them in a mad dash from the gang of boys."

Poppy nodded not really listening and Snape growled to himself, he hated being ignored.

Later Snape trudged back to the Hospital wing, he had managed to find all of Harry's belongs, he hoped, and was going to drop them off. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the boy. He wanted the boy to stop basking in the glow of his celebrity, not beaten to a bloody pulp.

He walked in the Hospital wing trying to be quiet so as not to startle Poppy or the boy. He tried not to focus on how much his attitude had changed toward Potter. He was actually feeling something other then hate and it was disturbing him. He halted suddenly when he saw Lockheart hovering over the boy. He was looking pinched and worried and Harry was faking sleep. He rolled his eyes at Lockheart's apparent worry, but then something flashed across the blonde's man face that made Severus uncomfortable for Harry. He couldn't pinpoint that look though and he made a lot of commotion.

"Get out of here Lockheart," Snape growled as he stalked towards the boy's bed, "I don't want to have to save you from Poppy when she sees that you are disturbing one of her patients."

Lockheart jumped and gave Harry a guilty look before he all but ran out of the Infirmary. He never even said one word to Snape. Severus found that he liked it that way.

"I know you are not a sleep boy," Snape growled as he laid Harry's things down, 'I have your things. You need to make sure nothing was taken."

Harry nodded quietly and went though his things. Faintly Harry said, "Everything is there."

"Good," Snape growled. Seeing the boys pale face Severus growled, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry replied glancing at the door, "I don't think Professor Lockheart was in his right mind. You might want to check on him."

"What did he do?" Snape asked. God, the boy was having a hard enough time from the students; he did not need the teachers to gang up on him too.

"Nothing," Harry replied suddenly, uneasiness written all over his features. Taking a breath he said, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it Professor." Giving Severus a shy smile Harry said, "Thanks for getting my things for me. I hope it wasn't that much trouble?"

"It wasn't," Severus found himself saying. This new Harry was hard to swallow. Why didn't he just yell at the boy for getting into the scrap in the first place? Why didn't he make a fuss about the bag? Glaring at the boy who, he found, was making him go soft he snipped, "Next time I hope you remember to stay with your bodyguards." Harry just nodded and Severus stalked out of the hospital wing without another word. Okay so maybe he wasn't as soft as he feared.

Harry watched his safety net leave the infirmary and felt his stomach drop. He would be staying the night, and while he knew nobody dared attack him in the infirmary he was still nervous. Snape was the only teacher other then McGonagall that could get the students to leave him alone. Strangely though Snape was the only teacher that inspired such safety within Harry, he was surprised and confused to admit. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that despite Snape's obvious dislike he would never mean Harry physical harm, unlike the people around him. Plus he was tall, scary, and mean. Nobody would mess with Harry while Snape was around, including Lockheart.

Harry was sure that there was something wrong with the blonde man. He had seemed so worried and was mumbling about Harry being important to him and that he was worried. He wasn't talking to Harry though; Lockheart had been talking to himself. There had been something in there about him not telling Harry something…it had been weird and Lockheart had been looking at him in that **way**. Maybe he would tell Snape about it and let him sort the blonde man out. He knew that Snape would, he had seen the oddness for himself. Harry knew that above all else Snape would protect Harry, even if he didn't like him. Sighing Harry rolled over and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow was a better day.

* * *

Hit the beautiful review button.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys really reviewed fast. Dang! Thank you and I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

Harry felt tired. People were glaring at him again. Sometimes his soul curled upon itself and wanted nothing more than to hide. The need to run and run and never look back was so strong that he actually could feel the wind in his hair. He closed his eyes and dreamed of that calm place he visited in the dead of night. That place where Harry could just sit and listen to the wind blow through the trees. That place where nobody bothered him. Opening his eyes he found Ron and Hermione giving him a worried look. Harry smiled back tiredly. He was so tired of showing a brave face. He wanted nothing more than to rage and scream against the injustice of it all. He couldn't help that he could talk to snakes. How dare they blame him for something that was not his fault, but an accident of birth? Besides didn't they have enough faith in him that he would never hurt a living soul, especially a defenseless cat?

Looking at the clock Harry said, "I need to get to Lockheart's detention."

"How did you get another detention mate?" Ron asked with exasperation.

"I breathe don't I?" Harry asked bitterly. A couple of boys laughed and pointed at the trio and Harry closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Sometimes it didn't pay to get up in the morning.

Hermione looked away from Harry, but not before he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Smiling Harry took her hand and squeezed it to show he was okay. How anyone could think he was the Heir of Slytherin when he had such a friend as Hermione were crazy. This whole school was crazy.

Harry shuffled down the hall, hoping that nobody decided he would make a good punching bag. When he made it inside Lockheart's office, Harry felt relieved, but that was short lived. He glanced up and saw that hungry thrilled look in Lockheart's eyes and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Two hours of that look was going to drive Harry to distraction and madness. He couldn't stand it anymore. All of this unwanted attention was going to make him lose his mind.

He sat down in a desk opposite of Lockheart. The man still had not told him what he wanted him to do. That made Harry decidedly uncomfortable. Finally, Lockheart smiled at Harry and said, "I want you to help me sort though all of this mail Harry. What do you say?"

Harry nodded and Lockheart patted his hand on the seat next to him, behind his desk. The sick feeling returned when the hungry look in Lockheart's eyes deepened. It was almost a gleeful look. Harry felt like he had to throw-up but he swallowed instead and took the seat. An hour passed with Harry becoming even more uncomfortable by the minute. He was so uncomfortable that he was shivering and shaking. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and die in a heap on his bed. Maybe hide somewhere in the dudgeons, if he could get past the entrance to Slytherin common room. Suddenly Lockheart said, "Are you cold Harry?"

Harry shifted nervously and said, "No sir."

"Harry," Lockeheart said standing and giving Harry a reproving look, "Do not lie just so I will not make a fuss."

He took off his cloak and Harry stiffened as Lockheart placed it around Harry's small shoulders. It smelled of a spicy after-shave and it made him dizzy.

"Feel better?" Lockheart purred, in a low husky voice. He was behind Harry now, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms in a way that could be taken as a way to help with the cold, but Harry knew better. Harry felt a panic attack come on and he wanted nothing more than to run away, far far away.

"Calm down Harry," Lockheart cooed in his ear, "We'll get you warmed up soon, don't worry."

Harry opened his mouth to assure the man that he was not cold and he should not worry himself when a loud bell rang throughout the office. Lockheart sighed, and Harry felt the tension leave his body. He could leave!

"Well…that's it I suppose," Lockheart said with a bemused expression, "Try to stay out of trouble Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry replied biting back the retort that he was minding his own business when he was given the detention. Harry took off and handed Lockheart his cloak and all but ran out the door. He made it back to the Tower in record time, trying not to shake. He did not want anyone to know what almost happened. It was too unreal to even think about, besides…it was not as if anyone would believe him. Not even the teachers would believe something like that.

* * *

Severus was sitting in his rooms reading a book, or rather trying to. His mind kept going back to Lockehart's face in the infirmary. He had seen that expression before, but on someone else's face, but he could not place it. Gritting his teeth in frustration he threw down his book and began to pace. He could not ignore Potter's situation, so very like his own had been. The only difference was that Potter had good friends standing by his side, and for that, he was grateful. The Weasleys were good people and Granger was slowly worming her way into his good graces. Snape sighed and hung his head. This worry was starting to get on his nerves. If he did not know any better, he would say that he almost cared for the boy.

* * *

Harry ran down the hallway and skid in front of the DADA classroom. The door was shut and he could hear Lockheaert lecturing on the other side. This was bad. If he walked in there he would lose points, and worse he would get detention. He did not want to get detention. If last night was an indicator, he was not going to like his punishment, not at all. However, there was nothing for it. There was no one he could go to, nothing he could do. Lockeheart could quite literally, have his way with him and no one would ever care, or believe him. Not even Ron and Hermione would believe him. They tended to believe in adults too much. Holding back the tears, he put his hand on the doorknob, and then a Slytherin idea came to him. He had potions next, and all he would have to do was get detention. Lockheart would not be able to give him detention for a long time, not if he did something so bad that Snape would go crazy. He knew that Snape would never hand him off to anyone else, preferring to punish Harry himself. Snape worked rather hard to instill inside Harry a work ethic; he would literally implode if he knew the truth of his plain. While he despised Snape, he almost did not want to burst his bubble. Almost….he would much rather have Snape off his back.

Shaking his head Harry made his way to the dungeons and sat outside Snape's class door. He would wait and finish his homework. An hour and a half passed and he was finished. He laid his head against the cool wall when Snape opened the door. He stopped short at the door and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter," Snape asked with ice in his voice.

"I'm waiting for your class to start," Harry replied promptly.

"And why are you not in your first class?" Snape growled.

Harry smirked and said with a very pompous voice, "Lockeheart is an idiot."

Now, Snape was caught in-between amusement that Potter noticed Lockeheart's idiocy and fury that Potter sounded just like his father. Still, the boy had a point.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not being in your first class," Snape growled he was about to turn around when he snapped, "Get inside!"

Shocked Harry gathered his things and all but ran inside. He sat at his workstation and puzzled over Snape's reaction. He knew Snape hated disrespect, and he had disrespected a Professor….so why wasn't Snape angry?

"While I agree that Lockeheart is an idiot," Snape snapped. _Oh…that was why he just took points, _"You are to go to his class. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a sigh. He knew he had to, but he just couldn't make himself not think about Lockeheart's smooth hand's on his shoulders…rubbing them in **that** way…it caused him to have nightmares that kept his year mates up, that caused them to exact revenge: namely drowning him with putrid water.

"Now….we have ten minutes," Snape growled, "Take this time to finish any assignment for your classes today.

"I already did," Harry replied quietly. Snape looked at him in surprise and said, "Very well then, shut-up and I don't say a word."

"Yes sir," Harry replied very respectfully. He needed a Plan B.

Ten minutes later the students started pouring in. Hermione and Ron made a bee line to Harry and Severus couldn't help but smile. Yes, the boy had excellent friends. Granger looked like she wanted to hurl and Ron was looking worried. They must have been quite anxious.

Harry shook his head and pointedly looked at his text book. About halfway into the ten minutes Potter had taken out his Potions and book and stared looking for something in it. Now usually Snape would be thrilled, but he had seen a glint in his eye that would undoubtedly prove to make this morning unpleasant.

Harry hated to do it. He really wanted to find another way, but there wasn't one. Harry was a desperate little boy and he did what he believed he had to do. He knew, deep down in his heart of hearts that he would hate himself for this. After all Snape had done for him yesterday… he was to repay him this way. It was selfish, but Harry didn't want to be punished in that **way**. He would rather die at the hands of Voldemort.

He had done his homework. He knew that the bezor would create an explosion, but do nothing else. The potion would be harmless, messy, but harmless. For this Harry was grateful or he would have to come up with a Plan C. Looking at Malfoy, he found that the boy was concentrating on his work for once. Casually, so casually that not even Hermione nodded Harry pitched the bezor. The classroom was filled with a loud BOOM, and harmless green goo slashed the students. Harry sighed and looked at the floor. Doing his best to look guilty, he hung his head and hoped it worked.

"WHO DID THAT!" Snape screamed. Snape on his part knew who it was. He was looking guilty, extremely guilty, horrible guilty… too guilty. Was the boy actually trying to look guilty?

"Potter," Snape growled in his soft silky voice. The class learned long ago that the softer Snape's voice got, the more dangerous the man really was.

"Did you explode Mr. Malfoy's cauldron?"

Taking a deep breath Harry wined, "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ruin Malfoy's potion, not make it explode."

Snape blinked, and almost took a step back. Snape had heard Potter yell, scream, sneer, rage, growl, and even curse, but never wine. In fact that was the one thing Snape could count on that Potter would never do, yet here the boy was winning just like a spoilt little brat. Interesting…. Just like? Wasn't he already one? Suddenly Severus's mind was becoming too full of questions and not enough answers. Glaring death at Potter he growled, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a week's worth of detentions. Meet me here at seven o'clock sharp." Turning his back on Harry he yelled, "I want a foot on this potions and how it works. If you find any other reverent information about this potion I want that as well. Class dismissed." Watching Potter leave Severus couldn't help but compare the arrogant boy that was leaving his classroom, to the sweet helpless little boy from the infirmary. Suddenly a horrible thought struck Severus….which one was Harry's true self? Or was he just manipulating everyone like an expert pianist would manipulate the keys on his piano?

* * *

So what do you think? Review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, next chappie. Hopefully this one is longer. LOL!

* * *

"Mate are you nuts!" Ron screamed for the umpteenth time, "He is going to kill you! And wining? Oh god you are dead, so so, so, dead and my mum is going to kill us all because she told us to keep you safe!" Ron was pacing the length of the abandoned third floor corridor, now Fluffy free.

"Ron," Harry said wearily, "Please shut-up."

"I don't know why you did it?" Hermione took up the lecture, "I just don't understand Harry. Do you want people to keep hating you?"

"No," Harry replied with a sneer that was reminiscent of Snape's. Harry was an excellent mimic.

"Why do you do these things?" Hermione asked in frustration. Even Fred and George were looking at Harry like he had finally gone off of his rocker. Harry was about to answer when he finally just gave up and said, "Look, I can't explain why I did what I did. You wouldn't understand. So leave me alone about it okay. Snape won't kill me. He would hate for all of his efforts in saving me to go to waste."

"He's got a point," Fred said and George picked up, "Snape's not stupid."

"Though I don't know why you can't tell us what is wrong?" Hermione cut the twins off and put her hands on her hips. She looked tired and upset, like this was personal. Ron was standing next to her and was nodding his head in agreement.

"Look….I just get tired of all the weird looks and rumors going on in the Tower," Harry replied, knowing that he was lying and not caring. They couldn't know….they wouldn't understand…..they would look down on him, "If I am with Snape at least I will be too tired to have nightmares."

Hermione's face softened and she caught Harry in a strangle hold. Ron looked highly uncomfortable and said, "I'm with you in spirit mate. Just try and duck and cover if Snape tries anything."

Harry nodded but he couldn't help thinking about what Lockhart tried to do, and he shivered. Luckily the twins thought he was afraid of Snape and said, "Don't worry mate."

George laughed and finished, "Snape's bark is worse than his bite."

"Except that one time we turned his clothes pink," Fred said reflectively. They both paled and said in unison, "Never do that.

Harry just nodded and the group made their way to the next class. Fred and George leaving them once they came to Transfiguration.

"See yea later," Fred hollered and George ended, "Keep tabs on those that harass you Harry. We have a few new tricks up our sleeves!"

Harry smiled a little and he felt somewhat safe. The twins would make sure none of the students would hurt him too bad. He didn't have to worry about that now; it was just the adults he had to worry about now.

* * *

Snape was pacing his office. All day he had been disturbed with the prospect of Potter truly being manipulative, like another Dumbledore….or Voldemort. For some reason Snape was starting to compare the Dark Lord and Harry and found it chilling. They were some things that were the same and that made Snape shiver. Though to be fair Dumbledore kind of reminded him of Voldemort too so he was just jumping the wand a little. Then there was the infirmary scene that kept replaying in front of his mind. Potter had been so….respectful and….god help him….sweet. Where did that boy go?

Shaking himself from his dour thoughts he heard a soft knock on his door and hollered, "ENTER!"

Potter poked his black mane into the classroom and then the rest of his little body and Snape glared daggers at the boy. Anger built inside of him. He had HELPED the boy, and here the boy repaid him with disrespect. That would not do. He would instill in the boy some respect even if it killed him. He was so angry that all he could do was point at the waiting caldrons. Harry nodded and hung his head. He sat his book bag down and rolled up his sleeves. Without another word Harry went to work, and Snape began to wonder why he even entertained the thought that Harry could be a sweet little boy.

Harry could feel the anger coming off Snape in waves and he felt a small pang in his chest area. He told himself that it was nothing. That it was just a nerve hurting, but Harry truly knew better. The man had been nice to him in the infirmary. Had actually gotten his things from God only knew where and he repaid him by being a brat. God, he felt so bad. Uncle Vernon was right. He was a selfish piece of shit. Feeling tears coming Harry began scrubbing harder until all thoughts of Uncle Vernon, Lockhart, Snape, and the students were gone. All there was left was the scrubbing and water and the cold. That was all life was. That was all he needed, all he wanted. The tears were forgotten, and Harry managed an air of indifference that infuriated Snape.

Snape stood as he saw Potter uncaringly scrub, and he felt like hitting the boy. But no….he would never do that. He would not be his mother, he would not. He would not participate in child abuse, not now or ever.

"GET OUT!" Snape screamed, and Harry jumped spilling water everywhere. He looked at Snape with round frightened eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. That just infuriated Severus even more.

"GET OUT!" Snape repeated pointing to the door. Harry scrambled to his feet and dived for his backpack, "You ungrateful little brat. Just go!"

Harry barreled out of the classroom, tears down his face. Why did Snape do that?

Snape for his part calmed instantly, when he saw the tears on the boys face. Did he do that? Did he really scare the boy? A boy that was so used to angry evil voices screaming at him and calling him names. And god why did he even care! Angry again Snape threw himself into his chair and began sorting through papers. The boy would be fine….he hoped.

* * *

Harry made it to Gryffindor tower at top speed, and was about to go inside when he heard a sickly sweet voice say, "Where have you been?'

Harry spun around and forced himself not to blanch, Lockhart was right behind him.

"Sir?" Harry asked puzzled, was he supposed to meet Lockhart?

"You were not in class today," Lockhart explained, looking at Harry he asked, "Was it the students again?"

Harry nodded but Lockhart looked at him sadly and said, "I'm sorry for that, love."

He made himself by pure force of will not to run when he heard that particular endearment. He was Lockhart's love? Gross. Lockhart took a step towards him and slid his finger down Harry's cheek. Leering a little Lockhart whispered, "Why don't you come to my office? I'm sure talking will make you feel better." The insinuations were easy for Harry, through he was only tweleve, to hear and his stomach dropped. Oh no, oh hell no.

"I..I…I..c….can…n't," Harry stammered looking for a reason, any reason. He was about to run for it when he heard Ron say, "There you are mate! Snape let you out early?'

Lockhart swiftly took a step back and plastered a sunny fake smile on his face, "Why hello Mr. Weasley I was just seeing that young Harry here was alright."

Ron nodded and smiled a little, "Thanks Professor sir."

Lockhart nodded, let his eyes linger on Harry for a little too long, and then left swiftly. Ron didn't notice the odd look nor did he notice Harry's traumatized face. Harry kept rubbing his cheek like he wanted something dirty to come off. Finally he said, "I've got to go take a shower." And before Ron could respond he was out the door and down the hall and in the bathroom. Nobody could have caught up with him.

He spent the better part of an hour scrubbing his arms, legs, cheek, and everywhere else **his** eyes liked to stare at. He scrubbed until he was bright pink and his arms were starched and his cheek a bit bruised. One word repeating in his head; Love, love love love love love,suddenly Harry felt sick and he ran to the toilet retching. Feeling horrible and dirty and nasty Harry laid his scarred forehead on the cold white porcelain and cried.

After an hour Harry calmly threw his clothes back on and made his way cautiously to Gryffindor Tower. He had a potions assignment due and he wanted it to be perfect as penitence for his disrespect.

* * *

Snape was puzzled; genuinely and certainly puzzled beyond all measure. Snape did not like to be puzzled. But he was, and he did not like it, at all. Potter was what made him puzzled. Monday Potter had behaved horribly in his classroom. And that night Snape had behaved like a jerk, yet the boy was basically an angel. He did his homework, read the assignments, behaved in class, ignored his friends, and basically handed in perfect potions. Something that Snape thought he would never see. He was respectful to him and all of his Slytherians. When Mr. Malfoy tried to start an argument Potter would just shrug it off. Hell, there were a few times Snape had wanted Potter to hit the boy, but he never did….not once. He wondered about that. He liked this new, mature, studious Potter. Snape would be ecstatic if it weren't for the burses.

Potter never noticed that he saw, but there were times when Harry's robes would move just right and he would see starches and burses on the boy's arms. He even came to class with one on his cheek a few days ago. Snape had asked, but the boy had given him a lame excuse about tripping on the stairs, which wasn't that far out there, but he had known the boy was lying. It was in how the boy would never quite look at him. In detentions he was quiet and never complained about his work. Snape had run out of things to ask him to do, he was so efficient and quick, so he let the boy do his homework. It was not usually how he operated but he was sure it got the message across. Still, he was worried.

Snape didn't think he could take much more of Potter's angelic attitude. It just wasn't the boy. Yes he wanted respect, and yes he wanted quiet, and yes he wanted the boy to actually do his homework, but he had never wanted the boy to lose his spark. That will to live and break rules that made Snape's life so difficult. No he wanted Potter to control it. Not lose it.

It wasn't lost on Severus that this total indifference to life had started the day after his mistreatment of the boy. Now realistically Severus knew that his words and actions would not have gotten such a response from Potter. Still….he wondered. Could it finally have been the straw that had broken the camel's back? Could it be that Potter believed he would find no solace anywhere, not even from teachers? Could it be he was turning into a sentimental old fool that would soon go around asking people to have a lemon drop? Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who was he kidding? The boy was probably just depressed about no longer being the **famous** Harry Potter.

Snape growled to himself and threw his quill down. Potter would be here in a little while and he would not be done with the inventory. He thought briefly about letting the boy do it, but shook his head. Letting Potter around potions, even if he was doing better in class, made him shiver in fear. No telling what that idiot would do. The boy tended to do things without thinking about it, all the time.

Suddenly a knock sounded and Severus sighed, let the show begin.

* * *

Harry was nervous. He had done everything in his power to show Snape that he was truly sorry. That he was not a brat, but nothing seemed to work. Snape seemed to still be overly hostile. It was starting to wane, because Harry was sure not even Snape could keep his anger going for more than a few days, but it was still there and Harry wanted it gone. He wanted the Snape from the infirmary that protected him from Lockhart and the Ravenclaw bullies. He wanted Snape's gruff but tender manner to ward off the fear. But most of all he did not want to be pitied, and for some reason Harry had in his pretty little head that Snape could provide that. That Snape was the best candidate to play the role of his "protector", even if the man couldn't stand him. Harry knew that Snape wouldn't let Lockhart or anyone hurt him. So with a sigh Harry knocked and waited for Snape to yell. Sure enough he heard the man's silky voice and pushed the door opened.

"Get your homework out and finish it!" Snape barked. He wasn't dressed in his regular school clothes. Instead he was in a faded pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and trainers. He even had his hair tied back in a short pony tail. He looked cool, and Harry thought it was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Snape didn't notice Harry openly staring at him he only turned on his heel and went back into his storage cabinet. After a minute he finally heard a backpack unzip and he nodded to himself when a chair scarped against the floor. Yes, Potter was obeying him, for once.

Harry was almost finished when he heard a crash. Worried he stood quickly and ran into the supply closet. He found a few broken vials on the floor. Snape was groaning and holding his head. There were no nasty smelling potions on the floor, so Harry assumed that they had been empty. Still he wanted to make sure.

"They didn't spill on you did they professor?" Harry asked worriedly going towards his professor.

"Does it look like it?" Snape snapped mutter something about stupid Gryffindors. Harry sighed and then he saw the blood on Snape's hand. Apparently Snape had cut himself.

"Come on sir," Harry said helping his Professor up. Snape wasn't really paying much attention his head and hand hurt too much. Harry led his Professor to his desk and left to get a wet hand towel. He also grabbed the small garbage can and some tweezers from the supply closet. He came back just in time to see Snape fiddle with his wand. Brushing it aside Harry sat down his supplies, pulled up a chair, and grabbed Snape's hand, gently and quickly pulling the little slivers of glass out. Frowning he asked, "How did it happen sir?"

On Snape's part he was shocked. Harry Potter, the boy who lived to torment him, was pulling glass slivers out of his hand. He was twelve, how the hell did he know how to do something like this with that level of skill. Any other twelve year old would have panicked. They would have gone to find Pomprey, or listened to his instructions on what to get. They never would have thought to take matters into their own hands. Some would have fainted at the sight of blood. Not for the first Snape wondered who the boy really was, and if he had misjudged him horribly.

"None of your business Potter," Snape growled falling back onto old habits. He usually did when something or someone was making him feel uncomfortable. Potter defiantly was.

"I did not mean to pry sir," Harry replied. He knew his Professor would be not speak to him, but he also knew that he did not want the man to focus on the pain in his hand, "I only wanted to make sure you did not hurt yourself anywhere else, sir." Harry pulled the last sliver out and threw it into the garbage can. Smiling slightly at his potions master he said, "All done."

Snape looked on as Harry carefully wrapped his hand up. The cuts were actually deep and he would have to go see Poppy to stitch them up, he should probably also have her check his head.

"Why don't you go up to the infirmary," Harry replied with a soft, shy smile, "I'll clean up your potions cabinet."

"No," Snape replied, and Harry could detect anger in his voice although he did not understand what he had done wrong. Maybe Snape did not take too kindly to being manhandled although he didn't say anything before, but then again the world had been spinning for him.

"Go to Gryffindor tower and finish your homework," Snape growled standing and clutching his hand to his chest. Harry just stood there looking forlornly at him. What had he done? He thought he was doing a good thing in helping Snape, but apparently it just pissed him off. Maybe he was the type that hated help?

"Go Potter!" Snape thundered and Harry quickly gathered his things, trying to keep tears from streaming down his face. He had helped the man! He had thought he had done a good thing. Harry scurried out of the classroom and bolted down the hallway. Why did he always get in trouble? Harry finally sagged against the wall near Gryffindor tower and shook his head. What had he done to make Snape made at him? Then a realization dawned on him….and a voice very like his Uncle Vernon announced in his head, "You're a sick freak. Nobody would want to touch you….everybody hates you…..nobody wants you around."

Harry shook his head and ran into the Tower. He bolted up the stairs and jumped into his bed pulling the curtains around his bed and clutched his pillow to his chest. These were times that he wished that he had a pet or a plushy that he could cuddle. He hung his head and let the tears fall. It suddenly occurred to him that no matter how hard he tired no adult would ever like him.

* * *

Snape was angry at himself. Here Potter was helping him and all he could do was snap. He didn't even notice how upset Harry had gotten until he was running out of his classroom, again, in tears. Severus groaned. What was wrong with the boy now? What did he keep on doing that was so horrible? Snape thought that the boy would already be used to his prickly manner, and indeed it had seemed that way when the boy was tending to his hand. Yet, the boy ran off when he told him to go back to the Tower. He would have thought the boy would have been happy about an early leave from detention. He left his classroom and walked to the infirmary, thinking back on the incident. Suddenly a strange and somewhat surreal thought came to him….could Harry have been reaching out? Could he have been trying to…..bond? or something? Snape was puzzled but then he shook that thought from his head. James Potter's son bond with him, Snivilles? Snape snorted, he was sure that the boy would rather drink an unknown potion. Still, the boy had been upset, and for some reason he couldn't help but wonder if for the first time since the infirmary, he had seen the real Harry Potter. Suddenly Severus felt sick….if Harry had indeed been trying to reach out and show someone his real self….oh no….Snape groaned as he stood outside of the infirmary. He had pretty much told the child he wasn't worth anything…oh hell. Well….there was nothing for it. He just had to hope the boy would get over it. Because he was not going to apologize, he just wasn't. He didn't have it in him to apologize to an overly sensitive brat. With that decision made he went into the infirmary to hear Poppy squall like a monkey.

Still, as Severus watching Poppy stitch up her hand he couldn't help but remember how gentle the boy had been, how careful and he couldn't help but wonder where he had learned it.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible with my story line. (Yes! I can see Lockhart as a child molester! He gave me the creeps!) So was Lockhart creepy enough and was this all real enough? Review and tell me my peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

So many lovely reviews.....I love you guys! I know you guys will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Harry shuffled his feet as he walked around the lake. He knew he probably shouldn't be out here alone, but he just couldn't deal with everything. It was raining so he knew no one would find him. At least that was what he thought when he spotted Lockhart, under a shield charm walking towards him. Great….just freaking fantastic.

He pretended that he didn't see Lockhart coming and began to walk faster, but he soon felt two large hands on his shoulders, and he felt himself being turned around. A blinding white smile was flashed at him and Lockhart said in that sickly sweet voice, "I saw you come out here. You were looking a little down, and I thought you could use the company."

"No…." Harry replied shrugging off the hands, "I'm fine. Don't bother yourself."

Lockhart made a sound in his throat and said, "How can helping you be a bother, my little Harry?" Harry felt his stomach heave. His little Harry? Oh god….Harry shuddered. Lockhart instantly became concerned. Frowning he said, "Come with me love. I'll get you all dry. You'll catch your death out here." He took Harry's arm and started to steer him into the castle.

They went in through a very seldom used door and Lockhart marched Harry to his office. To anyone it would look as if Harry was in trouble. To Harry it was as if he was going to the executors block. Lockhart set him on a couch, one Harry wasn't sure that was there before and found a blanket for him. He put it around Harry's shoulders and smiled, wiping at a drop of water that was trailing down Harry's cheek. Harry could smell Lockhart's breath on his face, it smelled like peppermint.

"You know Harry," Lockhart said in a husky voice, "We haven't been alone in almost a week. I know you must surely be disappointed."

Harry never said a word but Lockhart didn't seem to notice. He slid his finger town Harry's cheek and said, "You are such a handsome little boy love, with that dark hair and those beautiful green eyes." Lockhart's eyes trailed down his body and Harry shivered in fear. He knew Lockhart would think it was excitement. He was right.

Lockhart's eyes brightened and he cupped Harry's face. He was just leaning in when Harry caught the time. Three o'clock. He had to get to Snape's at three-thirty.

"Sir," Harry whispered effectively stopping Lockhart. He tried to franticly find an excuse that Lockheart would buy into enough that he would let him go, "I have to get to detention. If I don't go I know Snape will be furious and assign me more."

"We can't have that," Lockhart whispered. He brushed his lips over Harry's and then pulled back. Harry felt like he wanted to die, "You had better hurry," Giving Harry a little leer he said, "We can finish this later tonight."

Harry bolted from the room and ran all the way to the dungeon entrance. Tears streamed down his face and Harry knew he was hysterical. He was two seconds from a panic attack. Knowing that he could not let Snape see him like this. He closed his eyes and calmed himself by a great force of will. Then he made his way to the potions classroom. By the time he made it, Harry felt nothing.

Snape watched as Harry walked quietly to his seat. His face was red and blotched, and his eyes were puffy. He was also wet and shaking. Growling Snape said, "Are you too stupid to change before you come to the dungeons boy?"

Harry said nothing, but Snape swore he saw the boy nod his head ever so slightly, almost as if he were agreeing without being aware of it. Snape instantly felt bad and ignored it. He did not have to coddle the boy! Glaring he threw a drying and warming charm on Potter and told him to start his homework. He had finished cleaning the classroom the day before, so there was nothing else for the boy to do. As it was Saturday there was no more cauldrons to clean so he had nothing to occupy Potter's time with.

Harry demurely took the seat and said in a low voice, "I don't have my backpack."

Snape growled in his throat and sneered, "Why ever not?"

"I forgot sir," Harry replied voice barely above a whisper, "Please sir…I'm sorry."

Those two little words cut into Severus. He sounded so defeated and Snape swore to get to the bottom of it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for forgetting," Snape growled, "And another day of detention. Now follow me. I never did get around to finishing my inventory. You can help me."

"Yes sir," Harry whispered and stood to follow Snape, staring at the floor the entire time. He was grateful for the extra detention. He kept thinking about Lockhart's lips on his and he wanted to hurl he guts up. He felt so dirty, like he was shit. Harry wanted to cry.

Snape gestured to Harry to take a seat and he handed him a list of potions and a quill. "Mark off the ones that I say," Snape commanded and Harry nodded with a quick, "Yes, sir."

They did that for the best part of an hour. Until finally Snape turned around and asked quite suddenly, "Why has your potion grade dropped?"

Severus had not meant to blurt it out like that, but upon thinking about the best strategy to use, he found that there really was no other way. He would just have to hide his concern behind obvious disdain. He couldn't let the boy know that he was worming his way into his defenses. He could show no one a weakness to use against him.

"Sir?" Harry asked frowning. What did that have to do with anything?

"You suddenly began taking a great interest in your studies. Your grades improved, now they are worse than before. Explain this."

Harry just shrugged and Snape growled, "Do not shrug your shoulders at me boy."

Harry blanched and scooted away from Snape. Severus cursed himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "I am…" Severus didn't know how to word it. What was he; concerned, worried, frightened? Severus settled on, "curious as to know why?"

Harry still said nothing. He was not even looking at Snape. He sighed again and sat next to the boy. Severus couldn't believe he was doing this; he could not afford to show anyone a weakness. But he recognized that someone had to help him, and if he was the only one to do it. Then so be it.

"You and I both know you are not stupid," Severus said quietly, staring intently at the boy. He knew what needed to be done, but he loathed putting himself in such a vulnerable situation. There was no way of knowing that the boy would not reject his help….and Severus had long ago reconciled any rejection of his help or powers as a rejection of himself.

"The way you were quick on your feet the other day," Severus went on, "When I hurt my hand shows me that you do understand and retain information. Now, I want to know why you have not seen fit to translate that into your classes."

"It's hard to study when people stare at you all the time," Harry whispered, softened and surprised by Snape's complement, "In the common rooms, hallways, even the library. It never stops." He sounded so miserable and Severus felt his heart clench. People may not have liked him, but at least he was not treated as a leper. At least he had found peace in the library and dungeons.

"I know," Severus whispered, and for a moment his voice dripped with sadness. Severus quickly hid it and said forcefully and with the convection of a man who has surmounted a great trail, "But are you just going to lie down and quit? Are you going to let them win Potter?" Harry just stared at him and Severus asked, "Are you a Gryffindor or are you not? Where is your bravery?"

Harry smiled sadly and was about to reply when suddenly the potions classroom door banged open and peeves flew in.

"There's been another attack!" Peeves screamed, "Heady master wishes to see Snivilles in infirmary." He chucked chalk at Snape and then flew out making a raspberry sound. Snape growled in this throat and said, "Stay here boy, do not move" Then he was gone and the potions classroom was silent. Harry gnawed his lips and looked around. He couldn't possibility be blamed for this one. He had been with Professor Snape the whole time. Although, Snape was Head of Slytherin, and that in itself looks suspicious. Harry growled in his throat and laid his head on the hard stone wondering what or who had been attacked this time when he heard a voice hiss, "Kill, kill, my master wants me to kill."

The hair on Harry's back stood on its end. He felt himself gasp for breath and he looked around, but no one was there. Fighting the urge to run he clenched his fists and again heard the voice. The same voice that he heard when they had found Ms. Norris.

"Kill, kill, kill," the voice hissed and it was closer this time. This was the last straw for Harry. He had finally taken too much. Over the past few weeks he had felt so much fear and dread that he could no longer deal with it. Panicked Harry bolted Snape's potions closet. He then huddled under some shelves, hoping and praying that Snape would come soon. Visions of every horror that had ever happened in his life danced before his eyes. His mind was numb with terror and he began to cry in his fear. Why wouldn't Snape come?

* * *

Severus was furious. He stared at Dumbledore and growled, "What?"

"We must find Harry," Dumbledore said with a resigned sigh.

"I cannot believe you," Snape screamed and Dumbledore took a step back in surprise, and maybe even a little fear. He had never seen Severus like this before, "I cannot believe that you would think that an innocent little boy capable of this level of depravity.

"You believe I accuse Harry?" Dumbledore whispered and it was echoed by Minerva saying, "An innocent little boy?"

Snape was receiving some odd looks but Severus refused to acknowledge what he just let slip.

"Potter was with me," Snape replied, "He was serving his detention."

"Then please go get him," Albus backtracked when he saw Severus's threatening glare, "If the school gets wind of this then they will mob the poor boy. That is all I meant."

Snape nodded and swirled on his heel. He had to go get the boy; hopefully the boy had the good sense to stay in his classroom. Nobody would bother him there.

* * *

When he entered his classroom he barked for Potter, but the boy did not appear. Pissed, especially after he had defended the boy, he all but screamed, "Potter!"

There came a muffled replay and then his Potions closet was unlocked, and Potter ran out like the dogs of hell were on his heels. He lunged at his Professor and cling to his robes. To say Snape was surprised was an understatement. He was floored.

"Potter?" Snape asked pushing the little boy clinging to his robes, "Potter what happened?"  
Harry just kept crying and holding onto his robes, and Snape was becoming more and more worried. In fact his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and he was near a panic attack.

Finally pulling the boy away from him, he tilted his head to check for bruises. Upon seeing none he sagged with relief and that allowed Harry to cling to him again. Now that he knew Harry wasn't bleeding he was confused. What was wrong with the boy?

"Potter what happened?" Snape asked in a soft, reassuring voice. Harry just cried, and clung to him tighter. Snape growled and snapped, "For pity's sake what happened?"

Harry scrambled away from him whimpering and holding his arms over his head. All the fear he had experienced in the potion's closet was being transferred into the fear he felt whenever he was in his cupboard. He could no longer distinguish between the two. Hogwarts had slowly became a worse hell then the one he had left and he was too far gone in his fantasy to be able to tell the difference, especially not when Snape used that tone. For a moment he believed that he was home with his uncle. His uncle always used a voice like that when he was sniveling.

"I'm sorry uncle," Harry whimpered, "I didn't mean to be a bother, please don't hit me. I promise I won't snivel again, please don't hurt me."

"_I promise I won't snivel again, please don't hurt me," _Echoed in Snape's head and he held his breath. Harry sounded so much like himself when he was begging James Potter and his little gang not to hurt him anymore. It was the voice he used when begging his mother to stop beating him with the frying pan, and it was the same voice he used when he begged Dumbledore to help him get away from Voldemort, and help save Lily. How in the world could he have thought that Harry was James Potter?

Gently Severus kneeled in front of Harry and said softly, "Harry…I am not your uncle. It is Professor Snape. You are in the potions room. Can you tell me what has you so frightened?"

Harry slowly put his arms down and he stared wide eyed at his Professor, "You called me Harry?" It was almost a question. Snape tried to smile, but it had been so long his facial muscles had forgotten that particular action that it came out more like a grimace, but that seemed to be enough for Harry. He launched himself into his Professor's arms and hugged him tightly.

Snape held him close and said, "You can tell me anything."

"But….Harry pulled away again and said, "But you hate me. Why would you want to be anywhere near me let alone hear about my problems?"

Snape closed his eyes and his breathing hitched. Did he really make this boy think that? Did this boy really take to heart all that he had said and done? Opening his eyes he looked into the boy's green eyes, which were so much like his mothers', and knew for certain that the boy had. He felt pain sear his long dead heart and realized that he had turned into a cold, hard, unyielding man. If he had been a woman he would have been the exact replica of his mother. He even had the abuse of children under his belt; after all verbal abuse was still abuse.

"I do not hate you," Severus whispered and the boy trembled. He tired to think about what to do next, but he did not know. He thought back to what he had seen others do to distraught children, but nothing came to mind. Then he remembered his father. Every night when he would come home he would find his little son crying in bed. He would lie next to him and hold him, whispering nonsense words that would always calm him down.

Opening his arms he waited for Harry to come closer and Harry inched toward him. Finally he launched himself into his arms, it was almost like the boy thought he would take his offer of a hug away, and clung to him again. Snape gathered him in his arms and pressed the boy to his chest. He was entirely uncomfortable with the situation, but he knew that Harry needed this, that he had needed this at Harry's age. He also knew what it was like not to get it.

"Now," Snape whispered into Harry's ear. He pulled the boy back a little and asked, "Are you better."

Harry nodded drying his eyes on his sleeve and said, "I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to presume…" But Snape gently placed a finger over Harry's mouth and said, "There is no need to apologize. Now tell what happened."

Harry could have told Snape many things. He could have lied. He should have told him about Lockhart at that moment, but what burst from him was, "I heard voices."

"You heard the students?" Snape asked, and then he said, "Then it was good of you to hide in the closet."

"No," Harry said stopping Snape from going on, "It didn't belong to a student."

"A teacher?" Snape asked, dread in his stomach. Not another one.

"No," Harry shook his head, thinking about Lockhart. He shivered and said, "It was horrible."

"What did it say Harry?" Snape asked pulling the little boy closer to him.

"It said that it had to kill for its master," Harry whispered, and he hard Snape gasp. The man's eyes were wide and he was looking at Harry like he was….crazy.

"I'm not crazy," Harry cried, it sounded like a plea, "I'm not. Please." Harry started to sob and Snape felt something pull at his heart again, a heart that was suddenly becoming warmer.

"Come Harry," Snape said with a sigh, "Let's go to the infirmary."

"No!" Harry wailed and backed up, "I'm not crazy!"

"I never said that you were," Snape said trying to calm Harry again, "Dumbledore just wants to make sure you are okay. There was another attack."

"No," Harry cried, tears streaming down his face, "I will not go! I don't want to go to a nut house! Uncle Vernon says that was where the bad people went. I'm not bad!" Snape stood and tried to go over to Harry, but Harry ran around him faster than Snape could move, and he shot out of the room. By the time Snape got to the door, Harry was gone. Snape growled and shot out after him. He was going to find that boy, and give him piece of his mind; so much for kindness.

* * *

Harry ran through the halls of Hogworts, frightened. He was not crazy! He just wasn't! There was no way that he was. But then why did he hear voices? Tears were running down Harry's face and he stumbled a little. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands push him against the wall. Looking up he found himself face to face with Lockheart.

"Are you okay little Harry?" Lockhart asked, running his hands threw Harry's hair, "I heard about the attack. I was sure that some of the students got a hold of you. Come on, before the students see you. We need to go to my office." Then Lockhart winked. Harry paled.

"Please sir," Harry said desperate, "I can't. I…..Snape is expecting me," Harry suddenly didn't care if he was committed.

"Mr. Potter,' Lockhart growled still smiling, "I'm only trying to help you. Do you think that Snape would?

"Yes sir," Harry agreed hurriedly, not really thinking about the impact of his words on the infatuated man "I'm safest with him" Lockhart's smile dropped and turned into a glare. Harry swallowed.

He had to get out of there. He had to run away. All he had to do was kick the man in the crotch and run like hell into the Great Hall. It was just right there, Harry could see it. Tears started to well up in the comers of his eyes. He needed help.

"Is there a particular reason you wish to spend time with Professor Snape instead of me?" Lockhart snarled, and Harry detected hurt, rage, and….what was that other thing? It was absolutely pure venom and seemed directed against Snape's name. Was it…jealously? Harry's eyes widened and he started to panic, oh god Lockhart was jealous of Snape. Who knew what he would do. Harry closed his eyes and a tear slid down his face. Why wouldn't anyone come? Why wouldn't Snape come? He had bolted out of his classroom, surly the man wouldn't take that lying down. He had to come. _Snape, come. _Harry pleaded in his head.

Lockhart saw the boy was in distress and calmed down. . Lockhart's voice changed and became soft, he said, "I thought you and I had a… understanding." Harry shivered at the word. It was laced with hidden meaning, and he was sure that he had never heard that word sound so dirty.

"No," Harry whispered, ashamed. Why wouldn't Lockhart leave him alone?

"We did so," Lockhart insisted and now Harry was starting to panic. Oh god no.

"I've seen the way you look at me," Lockhart breathed and Harry whimpered, "No."

"I've seen the way you eye me," Lockhart replied with a breathy little laugh. He was plastered against Harry, "And the way you kissed me this afternoon….well I can no longer hold my need in. I tried to ignore you Harry. Tried to keep away, but you were so persistent with that look. You made me want you….and now I will have you." Harry closed his eyes and tried to tune everything out. But on the inside he was hurt. Snape had not come.

* * *

Snape was muttering about boys and hiding. He couldn't find the brat anywhere so he suspected he was in the Great Hall eating. Which would be fine, none of the students knew yet so all he would have to do was jerk Harry out of there and then put the brat in a full body bind until they got to the infirmary. There was no way he was doing this again. He had turned a corner when he stopped completely shocked. He found Harry pinned to the wall by Lockhart. Lockhart had his tongue jammed down Harry's throat and his hand was heading towards the boys crotch. Snape lost his mind.

"Get off of him!" Snape screamed and jerked his wand. Lockhart's body went flying and slammed into the Great Hall doors effectively opening them and he skidded to a stop a few feet into the Hall. Snape stalked him and Lockhart tried to get up but in his panic he tripped. Snape could hear Harry crying, and he saw just before he went in that the boy was rocking back and forth. A boy who had faced Voldemort twice and lived was now out of his mind with fear.

Lockhart was going to die.

Instead of using his wand Snape dived at Lockheart. To be fair Snape even forgot he had a wand. All he could see was himself beating Lockhart into a bloody mess.

"You sick f*******bastard!" Snape screamed slamming Lockhart's head into the floor.

He could hear Minerva and Albus enter the Great Hall. He knew that they were probably looking for him when the ruckus started. He heard the other staff running towards him screaming for him to stop. He could feel the older student's trying to break them up, but nothing could stop him from killing the man. That was until he heard a soft, little voice from right behind him say, "Please stop Professor. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm not worth it."

"Not worth it," Snape growled and he slammed his fist into Lockhart's nose, "Did you make him feel like that you sick bitch!" In his rage he forgot what he learned about the boy's relatives. It didn't occur to him that Lockhart was trying to exploit what Harry already thought. Nothing other than "kill the bastard" was running through his head.

"Severus!" Albus thundered, but Snape was blinded by anger and fury and fear, and pain. Anger for his blindness, fury for the sickness of the situation, fear for what the boy went through, and pain at having to see the boy so broken, Lockhart was going to pay for this.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his back and he looked over his shoulder. There was Harry Potter his glasses askew, his shirt halfway opened, and a huge bite mark on his collar bone. Seeing that Snape almost lost it again, but instead he kicked Lockhart's side and quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him close. Hell, he picked the boy up and practically shielded him from Lockhart. He heard Harry sigh and felt the boy put his head on his shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked in a deadly calm voice, but it sounded puzzled. Everyone was giving Snape and Harry puzzled looks, he really couldn't blame them.

"Tell the students to leave," Severus replied realizing that Harry probably wouldn't like it if he told everyone what Lockhart had done to him.

Albus looked like he was going to argue but noticed the deadly look on the younger man's face and folded to the man's logic.

"You will eat in your commons room," Dumbledore hollered, "Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout take your Houses to their commons room. Professor Vector take Minerva's Gryffindor's and Madam Hooch take Severus's Slytherians. I want all teachers in the staff room in two hours!" Everyone scurried to do what the enraged Headmaster demanded. In no time the Great Hall was empty. Minerva and Albus looked at Severus and Albus growled, "What is the meaning of this? You felt the need to make a public spectacle, so you will tell us."

"What happened to Harry?" Poppy asked coming into the Great Hall. She took stock of the situation. Form Lockhart's bloody face to Harry's disheveled state and she suddenly felt sick. What had the man done?

"Lockhart attacked me," Harry replied with a sob.

"Hush boy," Snape spat, "There is no sense in telling everyone. I will do it."

"It's okay," Harry replied wearily, "They'll just ask later." Snape heard the boy sniffle and he handed him a handkerchief.

"Attack you?" Albus asked surprised. He was looking from Harry to Severus to Lockhart and then back to Harry. Suddenly Lockhart stood and growled, "I did not!"

"Oh no," Snape growled. He shifted Harry so he was on his hip like a baby, and he bore down on Lockhart. Strangely, having Harry on his hip didn't stop him from being intimidating. It only enhanced it.

"You had him up against the wall with your tongue SHOVED DOWN HIS THRAOT!" Snape screamed. He clutched Harry even tighter against him. Harry buried his face in Snape's neck and sobbed. When put like that it sounded…..Harry couldn't even come up with a word it was that bad. Minerva, Albus, and Poppy gasped. Minerva took a step toward Lockhart but Albus topped her, wanting to see how this played out.

Seeing the hate coming from the others Lockhart looked at Harry and pleaded, "Harry….tell them. Don't let Professor Snape manipulate you. Tell them the truth."

"You backed me against a wall," Harry continued anger and fear in his eyes and Snape felt proud of the boy, "You kissed me….you touched me….."

'I love you," Lockhart replied and Snape hissed at him shielding Harry from Lockhart's line of view. Harry put his hands over his ears and shook his head, hard, "I would never hurt you or do anything you didn't want."

"I didn't want that!" Harry wailed and started to sob, "I didn't want you to kiss me. I didn't want you to touch me! I didn't want you to look at me! I didn't want it!"

"Yes you did," Lockhart insisted as he stared at Harry, "You did….you did…you did…."

Growling Poppy hit him with a stun charm and walked over to Lockhart and kicked him. Glaring at Dumbledore she snarled, "Didn't you do a background check?"

"I did," Albus replied gravely, "He has either hidden all trace, or he has controlled himself before now. Nevertheless….we will find out."

Albus levitated Lockhart out of the Great Hall followed closely by Minerva. Albus turned and looked at Severus impatiently. He was certain that Severus would want to be there, and Albus was of the mind to let Severus have his way with Lockhart.

"Come one Severus," Poppy said putting her hand on Harry's leg, "Give Harry to me."

Harry whimpered and Severus glared at Poppy making her take a step back, "I am fully capable Poppy."

"I just thought you would want to go with Albus," Poppy replied and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Severus's neck. He whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"Hush," Severus said softly and gently rubbed Harry's back in a soothing manner. He heard a gasp from Albus and he glared at the other man clutching Harry so tightly he knew it had to hurt, but the boy made no protest.

"Come on then," Poppy said looking at the pair in wonder. A glimmer of the old twinkle came back into the Headmaster's eyes as he watched them. Then they hardened and nodded towards Severus. With that he swept out of the Great Hall. He would have to do this alone. Maybe he would let Minerva play with him then. Severus had already had his fun after all.

* * *

I was going to drag out the abuse....but I couldn't do it. I could not figure out a way for Harry to get away from Lockhart long enough not to get raped. So I decided to make Snape realize, quite forcefully that Harry is actually a mini-version of Snape. Oh and I thought it would be a nice change and make Eileen the abusive one for a change. So what do you think? I honestly do think that Snape would be so far beyond pissed it wouldn't be funny if he saw an adult doing that to a student, and since all his emotions had already gone through the ringer.....Ka-boom! I hope he wasn't to OOC but if he was oh well.....he'll be back to the same mean ol' snape we all know and love. Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

As always I loved your reviews. Ignore typos and other nasty things and just enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry clung to Snape's neck, nose buried in the crook. Snape smirked down at Harry, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy crying softly and shaking in his arms. The older man closed his eyes as if in great pain and said, "It's over now Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't say anything for the longest time. Finally he said, "It's never over. Something new will come along."

Snape frowned at that and shook his head fiercely, "No one will hurt you again."

Harry looked at his Professor and whispered, "You can't know that." When Snape looked like his was going to argue Harry said, "But thank you anyway. It is a nice thought."

Snape fumed and tightened his already too tight grip on Harry. So the boy doubted his abilities did he? Well….he would just show him.

When they reached the infirmary Snape sat Harry gently down on the bed and handed him a hospital gown. Harry frowned and said, "But I've never had to wear one before."

"You were never getting a full physical before either," Poppy replied closing the curtain. Harry eyes widened and he clutched the gown to his chest as if to shield him. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking at Harry with a frown he said, "It needs to be done."

"Will it hurt?" Harry whimpered.

"Maybe," Snape answered truthfully.

Harry looking instantly shy and worried, finally he lifted his little hand, Snape absently noticed that it was too little for a twelve year old and took Snape's large one. Poppy's eyes widened as did Snape's. Quickly and quietly he asked, "Willyoustaywithme, 'fessor?"

Snape blinked and scolded, "Potter, speak clearly."

Harry bit his lip and went to take his hand away from his Professor, but Snape would not let him. He held it gently and Harry realized that the man wasn't mad. He just wanted Harry to speak clearly. It gave him great insight into the dour Potions Master.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked not quite looking at Snape. Snape cocked his eyebrow and shared a look with Poppy. Poppy scowled at him and gave him "you had better accept Severus Snape" look. Looking at Harry again he said, "Potter, look at me."

Harry looked up and came face to face with a pair of the gentlest dark eyes he had ever seen. The older man smiled slightly, it was as his face muscles had suddenly remembered the softer emotions, and he said, "For as long as you need me to."

Harry nodded tears spilling down his face and he sobbed into his hospital gown. Snape just held the boys hand. Finally he reached down and made Harry look at him. Stroking his chin he said, "I'm going to go and let you get dressed. Call me when you are through."

Harry nodded and watched as Snape drew the curtain around Harry's bed. He nodded at the hospital gown before he completely closed the curtain. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Poor boy.

He only took a minute to change and then he meekly stuck his head around the curtain and said, "I'm ready sir.  
Snape opened the curtain and stood beside Harry's bed. Looking at the boy he said, "You will be good and tell us if you are in any pain."

"Yes sir," Harry said and he, again, tentatively took Snape's hand. Severus hid a grimace, and glared at Poppy to hurry and start. He just now realized what this was going to do to his reputation.

Severus was staring at the little boy asleep on the hospital bed. He had always been smaller than the other students, he had put the boy on his hip like a small child after all, but he would never have thought that the boy had been malnourished, before now. The test results were horrible. Over his short life he had four broken ribs. His right wrists had been broken three times and were mended by his magic. Severus had then known why the boy could not write well and he made a mental note of that. The boy had crisscrossed scars on his back from what looked like a belt buckle. There were burn marks on his hands and arms, and he had a knot on his right knee from where a kneecap had healed wrong. There were no signs of sexual abuse.

"I'm going to have to re-break his wrists and knee Severus," Poppy whispered, her breathing was shallow and she looked furious. Severus on his part was drained. He could not even summon anger. The fight with Lockhart had taken a lot out of him, and he had been over the moon when they learned that Lockhart hadn't gotten his way with the boy. Though if Severus had been five minutes later he would have walked onto Lockhart raping the boy; Severus clinched his teeth and growled, "Is there anything else?"

"Oh I am sure," Poppy replied with a snarl, "But unfortunately I cannot see healed bruises, and concussions. Nor can I tell you the extent of the verbal abuse that was inflicted upon him. Because we both know where ever there is physical abuse there is verbal," Poppy suddenly looked tired and old. She sat next to Severus sand said, "There is so much that Harry is going to need."

Both were quiet for some time, just watching Harry sleeping. Finally Poppy said, "You are going to have to convince Albus do take him from the Dursley's."

"I will," Snape replied with convection, "I promised the boy that he would not be hurt any longer."

They heard the doors open and Albus came into the infirmary.

"What did you do to Lockhart?" Snape asked as Albus walked toward them.

Albus looked at the two grimly and said, "Minerva and I thought it prudent to allow him to feel the terror he inflicted upon Harry."

Snape nodded grimly and said, "You and Minerva were always good with the mind spells. Did he cry?"

"Yes," Albus said simply and Severus realized that was all he was going to get. The infirmary fell silent.

"How is he?" Dumbledore finally asked his voice in a low whisper. Wordlessly Poppy handed him the report. Albus read it with shaking hands, and sank on the other side of Snape.

"Dear lord," Albus whispered looking at the little boy sleeping on the bed.

"He can't go back," Snape replied in a calm voice. Sometimes the best arguments were done without raised voices.

"The blood wards," Dumbledore protested weakly and Snape just looked at him. Finally Snape said, "If you send him back, knowing what you know, Harry will see it. He will know that you, a person he looks up to, sent him back and I don't think he can take that. Not after Lockhart."

Albus was quiet and asked, "What would you have me do?"

"What any other decent human being would do," Snape replied with a little snarl, "Take him away. Put him in a safe place, or with someone safe….what?" Albus was shaking his head and said sadly, "There is only one person besides myself that I trust to take care of him, and I don't know if he would."

"Ask him," Snape replied looking at the boy, "It could not hurt."

There was a quiet moment where no one spoke. Finally, "Severus…." Albus said and placed his old wrinkled hand on Snape's back and asked, "Will you be Harry's Guardian?"

Snape sat there and stared at the old men. _There is only one other person I trust enough to care for him._ Echoed in Severus's mind and he shook himself. Albus trusted him that much. Looking over at the boy he whispered, "I would have new duties Albus. You would have to….."

"I know," Albus replied with a soft smile, "I will find someone….please Severus. Harry is too important to be left in pain."

Snape sat there, and said, "For the time being. He needs someone, preferably a married couple to take him. He needs to know what a real family is like. I will be his school guardian, but we must find him a family for the summer and Christmas Holidays."

"Severus I have found no one," Albus replied wearily, "Even with the blood wards the Dursley's were my last option."

Severus looked at him and cocked his eyebrow, "You may have looked Headmaster, but I have not."

"Severus how many times have I told you to call me Albus?" Dumbledore asked with a groan. Severus said nothing. He just looked at the boy.

"Poor boy, as if his home life is not enough," Albus muttered. Severus nodded and said, "We have to stop the students Albus. It is going too far."

"I thought the students would have moved on by now," Albus replied with a groan.

"They would have I'm sure," Severs replied, "But for some reason the Ravenclaw's are highly affronted."

Albus nodded sagely and looked at his watch. Patting Severus's back he said, "We have to go to the staff meeting."

"I promised the boy I would stay," Severus replied quietly, "so I stay."

"You are a loyal man Severus," Albus replied with a soft sigh, "Please think about guardianship."

"They boy would have a fit Headmaster," Severus replied bitterly Snape wanted nothing more than to help Harry. It was not for his own sake, or Lily's. No, for once Snape wanted to help the boy because Harry was scared, sad, and lonely. He cared what happened to the boy. Harry was a little boy who needed to learn that he did not have to solve his problems on his own. Severus wanted to show Harry that he could tell him anything. It disconcerted him that the boy had never told anyone about the abuse either from Lockhart or his family. At least, he never told an adult. Snape seethed. If he had told his two little friends and they had not told anyone….he would murder them. Or rather he would flunk Granger and give Weasley to his mother. Yes, that was a fate worse than death.

Albus just shook his head at Severus's lack of faith in himself and the boy and quietly left. Snape walked up to Harry's bed and sat in a soft comfortable chair. He put his cheek in his right hand and leaned on the chair. He began thinking about all of the families he knew that would be a good influence on the boy, magical and muggle alike. Without realizing Severus fell asleep, snoring slightly.

* * *

Harry awoke that morning, with the huge to go. He groaned and sat up slowly, shaking his head. He was sore all over and he felt like someone who had run for a mile. His head was fuzzy and he wasn't sure if he knew what day it was or not. All he wanted was to sleep, but his bladder had other ideas. He sat up and noticed a blurry shape. He snatched his glasses of the side table and put them on. What he found was quite shocking.

Professor Snape was lounging in a comfortable hospital chair. His feet were hanging over the side and his head was pillowed by the back of the chair. He didn't look comfortable. Harry wondered what he was doing there when he remembered his request from the night before. Frowning he sat up straight and his eyes widened. He remembered it all now. Whimpering Harry pulled the covers over his head and shuddered. It had been so horrible. Lockhart all over him, kissing him, touching him, telling him he wanted it and that he would make him feel good. Harry chocked back a sob. Suddenly the covers were pulled of his head and he was staring into the face of a half asleep Snape.

"Why are you crying?" Snape snapped, apparently even more mean when he first woke up.

"Nothing," Harry whispered as she sat up. Suddenly he felt his bladder give and his eyes widened. He felt something warm and wet flow onto the bed. Harry was horrified and he just sat there shocked. He hadn't wet the bed in years, not after Aunt Petunia had beaten him bloody for it when he was six. Oh he was in so much trouble.

Harry whimpered some more and scooted away from Snape. For his part Snape was just staring at Harry with an unemotional expression. He knew that the boy would probably show signs of the abuse, and bed wetting was sign. Although he had reason to believe that the potions made Harry sleep too long. His body couldn't hold it anymore, and his sudden movement jolted it out of him, so to speak. He refused to think about the

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered hoarsely, "I'll clean it. Honest."

"Nonsense boy," Snape growled and waved his wand over the mess, "It's not your fault that the sleeping potions made you sleep too long."

"But I woke up in time," Harry whispered ashamed.

Snape snorted and said, "Yes you woke, probably remembered yesterday's events, hide under your covers because you were scared, and then was startled by me. If anyone is to blame it would be Poppy, she was the one who gave you the sleeping draughts."

Harry blinked, and looked at his Professor. Shyly he said, "You're not mad?"

"No," Snape replied, "Although if you don't go and shower I will. There is one in the back." Snape turned and went to a wardrobe and pulled out hospital pajamas, "Wear these."

Harry nodded and took the clothes. Smiling shyly at his professor he whispered, "Thank you," and trotted off to the showers. Snape shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. It was way to freaking early in the morning for this.

* * *

"Alright Potter," Snape said as he watched Harry climb back in the bed, "We discovered something last night."

"I know," Harry replied quietly, "But its okay….really. I mean they might not want me, or like me, or even feed me, but….I am a freak and they didn't ask to get saddled with me…..and"

"Potter!" Snape thundered, "Do not….ever say the word freak to me again. Is that clear?"

Harry's eyes were wide and he put the cover up to his eyes, hiding the lower half of his face. Snape barely saw the boy nod. Sighing Severus sat back in the chair and pulled the cover from Harry's grip, "None of that now. I did not mean to frighten you. I just do not ever, I mean ever Potter because I'll know, want to hear you talking about yourself or someone else like that again."

"But sir." Harry protested, and was surprised when Snape did not interrupt him, "I would never call someone that."

"What about yourself?" Snape inquired cocking his eyebrow up. Harry bit his lip and looked away. He was a freak….it was proved by the way people treated him here. By the way he could talk to snakes. By the way Lockhart touched him. He must have done something for the man to think he was interested. Harry felt horrible, if he had done something…..

Snape sighed and said, "We will work on it. Just know that none of the teachers considers you a freak, nor do your friends. What the Dursley's did was wrong Potter. They are the freaks."

Harry nodded absently. Snape frowned and said rather sharply, "Potter….are you with me?"

Harry jumped and looked at Snape. Afraid he had done something wrong, but he could not see anger or disapproval in the man's voice, just……worry? Harry was beginning to wonder if his sharp tone was actually separate from his personality. Interesting….Harry would have to observe that later. Not now though….he had to ask Snape a question.

"Sir?" Harry began, "What is going to happen to Lockhart?"

"He will be sent to Askaban," Snape replied in a natural tone.

"But…." Harry began but stopped and bit his lip.

"But what Mr. Potter," Snape asked coolly. What was up with the boy now?

"Won't people know what happened?" Harry asked in a small voice, "I mean there is going to be a trail?"

"Yes," Snape sighed, wishing that the boy did not have to deal with this, "And it will be a public event." So that was what was wrong.

"Oh god," Harry whimpered and looked away.

"Harry," Severus whispered in a clam, soft voice, "It has to be done, but the trail will not be for a while. He will be in a holding cell, until Dumbledore investigates more possible victims. He does not believe that this was his first time. It will not be only your story that is told."  
Harry laughed harshly and said, "Oh course not Professor, but mine is the only one that will be talked about. After all I am the famous Harry Potter." His sneer was reminiscent of Snapes. That bothered the Potions Master. Is that what he actually sounded like?

"I know this is going to be bad," Snape continued, "But you will endure, and you will have your friends by your side."

Harry didn't say anything he just sat there glowering at the wall. Finally he asked, "Did I do something?"

"What are you on about Potter?" Snape asked, trying to follow the child's rollercoaster like emotions, but having little success. One minute the boy was frightened and the next he was furious.

"Lockhart said that I teased him," Harry replied glowering at the wall less and less. He was becoming more and more distressed, "And I was wondering if there was something that I had done that would make him think that I wanted….**that**."

Snape stood and glowered at Potter. Harry shrank back and he believed that the Professor was going to yell at him for being a tease when he growled, "I do not want you to ever utter those words again. Do not even think them!" Seeing that he was scaring the child Severus stooped over and grabbed Harry's shoulders gently and said in a softer but firm tone, "He is an adult. You are a child. He did this to himself. His sick affliction caused this, not you. Do you understand? He is the one with the problem, not you."

"But," Harry whimpered, he was so used to being blamed that he was unsure how to cope with this little bit of news. Tears started to fall down his face.

"No buts," Snape replied shaking him a little, "and no maybes. This was Not. Your. Fault." He accented each word with a little shake, "Understand?"

Harry only nodded tears falling down his face. Snape unable to hold back the comfort he wanted to give wrapped his arms around the small boy and said, "You are a child. Nothing that has happened is your fault."

Harry just shook his head and Snape sighed. He would have to take it one-step at a time. Nevertheless, he would have that boy realizing that not everything is fault if his name was not Severus Tobias Snape.

"Hush child," Snape replied running his fingers through the boy's hair, "You will make yourself if you keep crying like that."

Suddenly Poppy's voice was heard throughout the infirmary, "You cannot go in there. Mr. Potter is not well. You cannot see him."

"But what is wrong with him?" Ron asked he did not sound happy, "Why did he look like that last night? Why happened to Harry?"

Snape looked at Harry and cocked his eyebrow. Harry smiled uncertainly and said, "I would like to see them sir," Snape's face became unreadable and Harry hastened to say, "But I suppose Madam Pomfrey knows best."

Snape fought a smile and said, "Not always Potter." He got up and went over to Poppy.

"Poppy," Snape said in a low voice, "Potter is awake."

"I'm sure," Poppy said in a huff, "If he was not, then that would mean you were talking to yourself. Really Severus do you honestly think I did not know the minute he was awake. He took a shower for God's sake!"

Snape just looked at her and said, "Let Granger and Weasley in." He was trying to save face but if Poppy wanted to do it the hard way…fine.

"But…." Poppy said faintly. Snape's eyes narrowed. Finally, he said, "Is he going to die?"

"No," Poppy snapped.

"Does he have a contagious disease?" Snape snapped.

"Fine Severus," Poppy said wearily, "Does Mr. Potter want to see them?"

"No," Snape said sarcastically, "My imaginary friend wanted to speak to them. What do you think woman?" Severus was starting to get annoyed, really, really annoyed.

"Fine," Poppy snapped, "I suppose it is alright. Just don't overexert him."  
Snape motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow him muttering about crazy Healers with anxiety problems.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then eyed Snape. They were both trying to figure him out. For the past year and half he had been horrible to Harry. Yet last night the man had proved to be a fierce protector for him. In fact it was safe to say that he was scarier when it came to Harry then Mcgonagall ever had been or ever would be. They both felt like someone had switched Snape with someone else.

"Harry mate," Ron said running over to Harry when he saw him, "are you okay?'

"Please say you are," Hermione begged, there were tears in her eyes, "I couldn't stand it if you were you were not."

Harry laughed a little and said with a soft smile, "I'm fine Hermione. Do you want to check my pulse to make sure?"

"No," Hermione said blushing beautifully, "I trust you."

Snape looked at the trio and smiled faintly. They were good friends….friends that he would not have to kill. Potter had truly kept them in the dark. Strange….

"So what happened mate?" Ron asked, "And what was with Snape and Lockhart? What was that about?"

"Let him breathe Ron," Hermione said. Snape grabbed his paper and sat far enough away that it would appear that they had absolute privacy. Harry had looked panic when he saw Snape move away, but Snape had given him a reassuring look and he kept his panic at by. Neither friend noticed.

"Does it have anything to do with what happing to the students?" Ron asked with a sigh, "Did he think you were doing it too?'

"No," Harry replied. He took a breath and said, "You'll find out soon enough….there will be a trail, so I had better tell you first. Then you can tell Mrs. Weasley Ron. I don't want her to find out from the paper."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well…," Harry took a deep breath and said, "It's quite simply really. Lockhart has been abusing me."

"What?" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said tears coming to her eyes, "He's been hitting you?"

"No…." Harry whispered, "Not physical."

"Verbal?" Ron asked aloud, "But come on Harry, Snape does that on a regular basis." Severus felt his heart clench and he looked away in shame, out of the mouth of babes indeed.

"Not verbal either," Harry whispered not looking at them. Tears were in his eyes but he refused to cry, not in front of them.

"But Harry that just leaves….." Hermione stopped herself and stared at Harry, putting her hand to her mouth, "No"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked his voice sounded scared, "Are you saying Lockhart…..raped you?"

"He tried," Harry replied with a sigh. Looking at Professor Snape he said, "Professor Snape caught us and he saved me."

"Now I know why he went postal," Ron said with awe, "Lockhart's lucky he's not six feet under. Remember what I said at the dueling club?"

"Yeah," Harry said with laugh. Hermione was sniffling and Harry padded the seat next to him, "Come here Monie."

Hermione flung herself at Harry and he winced a little. She pulled back and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Harry said softly and he lovingly pushed some Harry out of her face. Ron hung his head and said, "Tell us everything."

As Snape heard about Lockhart's action the past month Snape felt the urge to go and kill him, but refrained. He still had not told the boy about the Guardianship. He doubted that the boy would like it, but it needed to be done. Besides Potter was not stupid, after the initial Gryffindor reaction he would see logic, eventually.

"Alright Mr. Potter needs his rest and to eat," Poppy said motioning for them to leave, "You can visit him again around dinner time."

Hermione sniffled a little and she said, "I'm sorry about all of this Harry."

"Don't be," Harry replied with a faint smile on his face, "I'm just glad you guys still want to be my friends."

"Of course we still want to," Ron exploded glaring at Harry, "It's not your fault that Lockhart is…..gross."

"That's what Snape said…." Harry whispered, "That is wasn't my fault."

"Well listen to him mate," Ron said stomping his foot. Then he frowned and said, "Can't believe I just said that….huh."

"Go," Poppy said shooing them out. As soon as they were gone, Severus stood and walked over to Harry. He took up his seat and said, "There is some things we need to talk about."

"What sir?" Harry asked climbing under the covers and looking expectantly at Snape.

Snape swallowed and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Poppy.

"Severus he needs his rest," Poppy growled, "Those tests took a lot out of him. Tell him later."

Snape sighed but decided that he would not win this argument, he had already won one with her and that was all he ever could win with that woman in a day's time. Looking at Harry he said, "I will be here when you wake up. Then we will talk….okay?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a shy smile, "Thank you for staying with me, sir."

Snape nodded and turned from Harry. He looked back and said, "If you need anything. Ask for me." Then he swept from the room. Harry smiled after his Professor. The man was not as heartless as he wanted people to think he was.

* * *

Severus collapsed in his favorite armchair, the one by the fireplace. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He was now the Guardian of the boy who always found trouble. This was a nightmare. How was he supposed to retain his reputation when he now had to defend the honor of the boy? He ignored the fact that he had been trying to protect he boy before the guardianship. He ignored the fact that he was starting to like the boy, and he even ignored the fact that he was probably going soft. No, he would be as he always was, except when he was alone with the boy. How was he supposed to teach his students when they did not respect him? He conveniently ignored the fact the students had already seen him protect the boy in a most fierce manner. He made himself believe that he could go back to the way things had been, before. He nodded to himself and began to work on the list of families better equipped to take care of a disturbed child. He ignored that little pang when he thought of Harry going to someone else. It didn't mean anything, not one little thing.

He had no idea how much things had already changed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I rather liked it, but hey I'm just the author. My option doesn't matter (LOL). Send me an owl (review) about what your thinkin.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is long, but I'm sure you guys don't care. I tried humanizing Snape a little in this, so don't get mad. Remember he is still basically the same but he is starting to come out of his shell. Hope he is not to OOC.

* * *

Severus grabbed a beer from his icebox that he kept cold with a spell and popped the top. He could not understand why anyone would want to drink that horrible swell that Rosemarta and Aberforth sold, when someone could have a nice cold John Adams. Severus sat in front of the fire and smiled sadly. His father had been such a country boy. He had met his mother on leave from the American German military base. Tobias had instantly fallen in lust, and soon after Severus had been born. He had been an accident; a blight on his mother's otherwise wonderful life. His father called him his little miracle.

Tobias Snape had been a spiritual man, and refused to leave Eileen and Severus alone. He talked Eileen into marrying him. That did not go well with the Princes, and she was disowned. She stayed with Tobias until Severus got his letter for Hogwarts. After that, she divorced him, went back to Prince Manor, and married into the Lestrange family. His stepfather had been horrible to him, and his grandfather had made him learn the Dark Arts. Both would beat him at the drop of a hat. Tobias was nowhere to be found. He never could quite get ride of the feeling that his father had no idea where they were. He had started looking for him when he had been sixteen, but stopped once he had taken the Mark. He had known then that Tobias would be ashamed of him. Two years ago, Dumbledore found him. He had remarried, and had two children. Severus knew that he had been forgotten.

Closing his eyes against the pain of having his father abandon him, Severus supposed his mother had been right. That Tobias did not want a freak as a son. That once he had gotten his letter it had cemented into Tobias's brain what he really was and he left them. Snape swallowed and looked at the beer. He had no idea how to be a father. Even his own father had left him in the end. Nobody could love him. He could not take care of the boy. Severus took up a quill and paper and began to write. He had to find the boy a family. Maybe the Weasleys could take him in. Again, he felt the pang of regret but ignored it. He knew he was doing right by the boy. He was a selfish, hateful, man that did not like people. That would never change.

* * *

Harry waited for his Professor. He could not wait to talk to him some more. The more he talked to Snape the more he liked him. The man may seem like an evil old git, but he was really a good person. He was different, and Harry liked different.

Suddenly the doors banged open and Harry winced. Snape stalked through the doors looking cross about something and Harry's good mood sunk. Snape may be a good person, but he had one heck of a temper. Snape saw the boy's shoulders slumped and took it wrong. The boy was unhappy to see him. For some reason, even though he was expecting it, it hurt.

"Well Potter," Snape said rather gruffly, "Bored yet?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a defeated little sigh. He wished he were in a better mood. He liked it when he called him Harry. His silky voice made it sound so nice and special, almost as if Harry meant something to him. On the other hand, he bit Potter out as if it was a curse. Harry realized that maybe it had something to do with his father. Dumbledore had said that they did not like each other during school.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively. What he was about to ask for was big.

"What?" Snape spat.

"We when are alone like this….." Harry stopped and traced the bedspread, "Can you call me Harry?"

Snape was taken aback and before he could think he asked, "If that is what you want….Harry then I will."

Harry beamed but his smile soon left him and he bit his lip.

Snape saw this and sighed. It was the universal Harry sign that something was bothering him.

"Out with it boy," Snape said calming down a little.

"I'm glad you came by sir," Harry said with a small smile; it furthered Snape's shock, "But what's wrong? You don't seem as happy as you were this morning."

"Nothing that should worry you," Snape replied a little surprised that the boy noticed. So that was what that slump was? Severus felt his chest tingle.

"I've wanted to talk to you about something," Severus stared but Albus walked in and said with a sigh, "I need you in my office Severus."

"What?" Snape snapped.

"The Auroras have come to collect Lockhart and they want your statement," Albus replied with a sigh.

"Will I have to say anything?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Albus replied absently, "They will send someone different for that."

"I want to be present," Severus snapped.

Albus sighed and said, "Of course." It sounded almost sarcastic. Snape was proud of him.

Looking at Harry he said, "We will finish this conversation later. I've been trying to tell you something since yesterday, and I will if I have to kidnap you to do it." With that, he stalked out of the infirmary Dumbledore trailing behind shaking his head. Harry was a bit puzzled but he had learned long ago to just agree with his Professor.

* * *

"You can leave Mr. Potter," Poppy said as she pulled back the curtains, "Professor Dumbledore has informed the school that you were with Professor Snape when the attack occurred so you should not run into trouble; especially after Severus's display."

Harry noted that the professors, in regards to Snape, were much more familiar then they would have been otherwise. They would show signs of familiarity when around Harry. He did not understand why. It almost seemed like they were disrespecting Snape right in front of him. That made Harry mad. He believed that now more than ever that Snape….no Professor Snape should be respected and maybe even admired. Yes, Harry had something of hero worship going on with the Professor. He had saved him countless times over the past week and a half. Harry felt completely safe with the man. Safer then he ever remembered feeling.

"I can't," Harry replied reasonably, "Professor Snape said to stay put until he comes back."

Poppy sighed and said, "I will tell him to fetch you at Gryffindor Tower. You really should be off. You need to finish your homework."

"Yes ma'm," Harry said with a little sigh. Snape was going to be so angry.

* * *

Snape was not happy. He hated Auroras! They were always condescending and had to ask five thousand questions where one well thought out question would have given them enough data. He gritted his teeth and stalked down the halls. It did not help things that they believed him to be a death eater and not an ex death eater turned spy now turned protector of the bleeding boy who lived. No, they just had to define him by one mistake! One simple bleeding mistake that was not even his fault! It was not as if one has any other options when your own grandfather is holding you down by wand point saying, "Pledge or die!"

They did not want to hear about that. Damn Auroras, everything was black and white to them, while the real world dwelt in grey. Snape snorted and smiled evilly, he wondered what the Minister would say if he told him that his precious little Auroras actually had a lot in common with Deatheaters.

Snape did not notice how everybody dogged his presence. Or the looks of confusion and awe that followed him everywhere. Though he was distracted by the confused, angry, and traitorous looks he was getting from his Snakes. Frowning Snape glared at the lot who looked away in fear. He would have to call a meeting and let his Snakes know what he expected of them concerning his new ward. He just had to tell Harry first.

Severus stalked into the infirmary and noticed at once that he ward's bed was empty.

"Poppy!" Severus hollered making a few of the students jump.

"What now Severus?" Poppy asked with a small sigh.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Snape growled. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the students.

"I ordered him back to his common room to finish up his homework," Poppy replied promptly, "So don't you dare be angry with him."

"I'm not you foolish woman," Snape snapped, "I'm angry at you. Do you have any idea how this is going to look?" With that, Severus swirled and stalked out of the infirmary using more than a few colorful adjectives to describe the woman.

* * *

Harry was trying to work on his homework, but he knew his Professor was going to be angry. He just knew he was in for it. He was working on his history assignment when the Tower door opened and Snape's voice thundered throughout the Tower, "Potter, get out here!"

Harry hid his worry and scurried out the door. People were giving him strange looks. No one bothered Harry anymore, at least they had not yet. Before Snape could say anything Harry started, "I'm sorry sir. I know you said that I was to wait for you sir, but I could not sir. Madam Pomfrey told me to leave sir." Harry was beginning to have a panic attack.

Before Snape thought it through, he knelt before Harry and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Calm down Harry," Snape said in a soothing voice, "You are not in trouble. I am sorry I gave you that impression. Now….let's go for a walk."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He followed Professor Snape and he felt better. He wasn't in trouble! It was strange for Harry to care what his teacher thought. After all, he had spent a year and a half not thinking about Snape's approval, but…he saved him from both the students and Lockhart. He owed Snape…..heck he liked Snape. There was something about the dour Potions Master that Harry liked, when he wasn't being a total ass. Snape had a no nonsense attitude that Harry found oddly comforting.

They were walking towards the lake when Snape began, "There is something I must inform you of. What I have been trying to inform you of for the past day."

"Sir?" Harry asked biting his lip. Was he in trouble?

Snape smirked a little and said, "You are not in trouble." What did the boy keep thinking that? Must be the stupid muggles.

Harry looked at him in surprise but Snape just smiled, "You are not going back to the Dursleys. I will not allow that. Therefore Professor Dumbledore has decided on a new Guardian for you."

"Who sir?" Harry asked eagerly. He hoped it was a nice person….someone who would let him visit his Professor.

"Me," Snape replied waiting for the explosion. It never came.

"You sir?" Harry asked surprised. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

"Yes me," Snape replied with a sigh, "Do you find that satisfactory?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. There was a small smile on his face. Snape just stared at him in surprise.

"You really do not mind being the ward of the Head of Slytherin?" Snape demanded and Harry shook his head. He just smiled and walked a little closer to his new guardian.

Snape watched him out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he said, "You should now our arrangement may not be permanent. I believe that you acquire a family. It is appropriate for a boy your age to experience a family. But, if I am unable to find one that is satisfactory then you will stay with me permanently."

Harry was a little sad that that their arrangement wasn't meant to be permanent and he felt a little upset that Snape did not want him, but he really wasn't surprised. Not many people really cared about him. Though he had to say the best part was that he was sure that no other family would want him so he would be able to stay with Snape. Harry liked that idea, and he knew that Snape would not hurt him; even if he didn't want him to start with. Still though, there was a nagging suspicion that while Snape would not hurt him as a teacher, but as a guardian…who knew. Therefore, a rather thoughtful Harry walked back to the school with Snape. Snape was just at a loss. The boy had seemed happy with the arrangement; it was only when he told him about acquiring a new family that he had become unhappy. That was what Harry should be happy about, but instead it was almost as if Harry wanted to stay with Snape. Snape was again confused and he sorely hated being confused. Looking at Harry he said, "I want to meet you again after lunch. We have much to discuess."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a thoughtful expression, "Good-bye sir."

Snape watched Harry walked off and he couldn't help but wonder what mess he had stumbled into this time. With a sigh, he headed down to his dungeons. It was time to tell his Snakes.

* * *

Severus had called a meeting in Slytherin common room. He wanted the taunting to stop, and by god, it would. No one was going to make a fool of his ward. Glaring at his Snakes, he began.

"I have some interesting new. News that I feel you, as my Snakes, should hear first," He glared at the Slytherins to make sure they were listening. Once he knew they were he began again, "I now have a ward. He is in this school, and from a different house. I want you to treat him with the utmost respect. How he acts and how others react to him reflects entirely on me, for I am responsible for the both of you. I am not asking that you are his friend, or even talk to him, but I am asking you to leave him alone and stop baiting him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the group chorused confused on who it could be. Draco raised his hand, "But sir….who is it?"

Severus took a deep breath and said, "Harry Potter."

The group was still, surprise and confusion marring their features. Snape took advantage of this and plowed onward, "I am sure you are aware of my….actions last night. I will not discuss that, for it is not my business to disclose others secrets. If you see, any of the other students bothering Potter I want you to come fetch his Head of House or me. The students have a problem with him for reasons unknown, and I will not have any member of my House goading them on, is that understood?"

The Slytherins nodded their heads, a few of them looking mutinous. Draco raised his hand again, looking angry, "Sir why would you do this? Who cares what happens to Potter?"

Snape glared at Draco and said, "You will do well to not speak of things you do not understand Mr. Malfoy."

Draco did not say anything else, but he nodded angrily. Glaring at his Slytherins he said, "You will heed me. If you do not you will not like the consequences" He then turned on his heel and left as quickly as possible."

"What is up with him?" Draco asked as soon as Snape was gone, "He hates Potter worse than we do."

"Maybe Potter isn't all he seems," Blaise suggested not looking at anyone least he see the looks of digest.

"You think that Snape is trying to get Potter on our side?" Draco asked thoughtfully, "I mean that would give Snape points with the Dark Lord if he were to come back."

"You mean when he comes back," Blaise corrected bitterly.

"Yeah…when," Draco replied not looking happy about it.

Pansy never said a word. She knew why Snape had gone off before. There was only one thing in this world that would make Severus Snape snap, and that was child abuse. She had firsthand experience. Quietly so no one would hear she left the common room, and went for a walk. Her revelation was enough to make her seriously think twice about Harry Potter. He had always seemed nice enough and was only ever mean when they attacked his friends or those smaller than them. Frowning she found herself near the library, and saw Harry with the mudblood and the blood traitor. Frowning she leaned up against the wall and listened in on their conversation.

"So what's up?" Ron asked frowning shoving Harry slightly, "You seem down."

Pansy frowned, but listened on.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "You can't tell anybody. I'm….not sure he would want anyone to know."

"Who?" Ron asked eyes wide, "Is someone hurting you again?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "God Snape would go ballistic, no nothing like that…..Snape's my guardian."

Hermione and Ron were silent, finally Ron said, "I'm not sure what to say….I mean….I thought you liked Snape….but…..what about the muggles."

"They don' like me Ron," Harry whispered, "You know that….you saw what they did."

"What did they do?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"They put bars on his windows," Ron replied absently, "And they locked him in his room."

Pansy hid a gasp though it would not have been heard because Hermione screamed, "Do what?"

"Hermione," Ron and Harry growled and she became quieter, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do we really have to explain that?" Harry asked cocking his eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

"Don't tell anybody," Harry replied glaring at those two, "I don't ever have to go back, so there is really no reason to tell anybody."

"You should probably tell Snape," Ron replied thoughtfully, "I mean he is your guardian now…he should know."

"Don't you dare tell him," Harry growled and looked away, "He probably wouldn't care anyway."

Pansy frowned. They locked him up? Ron and Hermione just looked at him in disbelief. Finally, Hermione said, "I don't think your right Harry. I really don't." Ron nodded in agreement. Harry shrugged and said, "Look….I'll tell Snape about the Dursley's. Do not say anything to him about it. I want to be the one."

Ron and Hermione nodded, but Pansy frowned.

"Don't say anything else to other people about the guardianship," Harry replied looking around and Pansy started to get mad. Was Potter ashamed of Professor Snape?

"I'm not sure that Professor Snape wants people to know…you know how private he is."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Pansy softened. It really seemed like Harry wanted Snape's approval and she smiled a little. That was all she wanted to hear. Walking over to the Trio's table, she sat down and smiled. She could barely contain her glee at their surprised looks.

"Congratulations on your new guardian," Pansy replied with a sincere smile, knowing they would probably doubt her, but not caring, "Professor Snape told us a few minutes ago."

"He told his Snakes?" Harry whispered to himself in disbelief. He was starting to get a fuzzy feeling.

"What you didn't want people to know?" Pansy asked feigning anger.

"I don't care if they know," Harry replied quickly not wanting to get into an argument with one of Snape's snakes, "I just thought he would."

"Nope," Pansy replied with a small smile, "Even told us that we had to get along. So heads up….you're a Snake now little lion."

Harry smiled sheepishly and Pansy smiled; looking at Ron and Hermione she grimaced and said, "So what are you guys up to?"

"Homework," Hermione replied, looking at Pansy uncertainly she asked, "Do you want to join us?"

Pansy was startled to say the least. She had been nothing but mean to Hermione Granger since the day they met and here the girl was inviting her to stay. Biting her lips she said, "No I can't. Besides I don't have my books." Pansy stood and waved at the little group, "I'll see you guys tomorrow for potions." Then she was gone.

Harry shook his head and Ron said, "You a Snake now huh?"

"I guess…" Harry replied with a shrug, "Snape may have told them to be nice to me….but I don't think all of them will be as nice as Pansy."

"Malfoy for one will probably freak out," Ron replied with a sigh, "And his little bodyguards."

Hermione made a noise in her throat and said, "I really don't think the Slytherians will bother you anymore Harry. Snape can be scary and I would bet that he was just as bad with his Snakes….behind closed doors that is."

Harry nodded and all three went back to work. He knew he was going to have to tell the common room. What he did not know was that Lavender and Patvi had already heard and was telling everyone else.

* * *

The trio stumbled into their common room only to be met by an irate Wood.

"You're a Snake!" He screamed and Harry was puzzled. What was Wood going on about?

"I told him he was wrong Harry," Fred started.

"But he wouldn't listen to us," George informed them.

"Says we don't know everything about you."

"We tried to calm him down."

"But he wouldn't listen."

"Never does anyway."

Other people were clamoring to get his attention and Harry was beginning to have a panic attack. Where was Snape? Finally, a strict female voice echoed throughout the commons room.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall yelled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Harry is a Snake!" Wood snapped, "I have a Slytherin for a Seeker." There were a few mutinous grumbles.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Snape asked as he glided into Gryffindor Tower. How did he always know? Harry wondered. Snape looked around distastefully and said, "Really Minerva? All this red and gold is a bit much. You should redecorate."

"What are you doing here Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked tiredly, "I am not in the mood for your nonsense tonight." A few Gryffindors gasped at McGonagall. Harry whimpered and desperately wanted to go to his new guardian but he did not know how he would be received,

"I placed a charm on Harry last night while he was sleeping," Severus answered looking at his ward with worry, "Just in case some students fell into temptation. It was activated a few minutes ago. Therefore I am here."

"What were you doing to Potter now?" McGonagall asked exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell you….Potter is not the Heir of Slytherin, he cannot perform the spell required to petrify someone, and just because he can talks to Snakes does not prove he is evil."

"It's not that ma'm," the twins said at once, "They've gotten it into their head that Harry's a Snake in Lion's clothing so to speak."

Snape laughed. He could not help it. Harry Potter a Slytherim? Harry Potter sneaky? Good lord there was not anyone more obvious then Harry. It was not a bitter laugh either. It was warm, rich, and amused. Harry smiled and the rest of the Gryffindors were shocked. Snape could laugh? His eyes were twinkling in an almost Dumbledore fashion as he said, "Thank you Fred, George I needed a good laugh. Today has been stressful."

"We are glad to be of service Professor," Fred replied and George snickered. Ron and Hermione looked halfway between surprised and amused. Harry looked happy….Snape was not being too scary, but suddenly the smile dropped from Snape's face and he glared at Wood, who shrank back. The glare was much more intimidating when one can shut off their emotions at a drop of a hat.

"Now…where did you hear that?"

"Someone must have overheard us talking to Pansy," Hermione supplied suddenly, "She came over and informed us that you had told the Slytherins and she teased Harry by saying he was a Snake now."

"I understand," Severus replied and he inwardly had to find a way to congratulate Pansy. His first Snake to reach out…hopeful this new experience would help Harry and his Snakes. Maybe they would see a different way then they learned previous. God, he was starting to sound like Dumbledore with all this rainbows and sunshine nonsense.

"Why should she call him that unless it was true?" Wood growled, "I will not have some Snake on my team."

"Shut-up Wood," Minerva snapped, "Why do you think that Harry is suddenly a Snake? It was not as if someone groomed him into tricking the Sorting Hat. He did not even know about magic before his letter. So do not speak about things you do not understand. You have detention for a month and thirty points from Gryffindor. And just because I feel vindictive fifty points to Slytherin. Severus inform Pansy that she just earned more points from me in one fell swoop then you ever had as a student. And you were my favorite Snake." A few Gryffindors gasped and Snape looked surprised. He was here favorite Snake? Damn how did she treat those that were not her favorite?

"Now you lot listen to me," Minerva went on like she just didn't reveal a carefully guarded secret, "You will stop this House war foolishness. It stays on the Quidditch field. I expect you to treat Harry and his friends, your housemates, like your family and if that means embracing, the Slytherins then do so. You do not realize just how hard some of them have it and you do them a great disservice by labeling them by their parent's standards," Minerva took a deep breath and said,

"Now….the reason Harry is now considered a Snake is because Professor Snape is Harry's new guardian, and since he is now being considered a Snake, Professor Snape will now be considered a Lion." She looked quite pleased with herself.

There was a collective gasp throughout the common room, but nobody said a word. They all nodded their heads. No one wanted to mess with the irate Scottish lioness. Snape looked green at the thought of being considered a Lion, but said nothing. Harry just beamed, and hoped that he wouldn't get it after he came back.

"Now, get ready for dinner or we are all going to be late. Harry come over here please. Wood you too."

Wood looked sheepish and said to Harry before Minerva could stop him, "I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what was wrong with me. Anyone can see you are a Gryffindor through and through. I should be punished."

"It's okay," Harry replied with a small smile and Snape scowled at Harry, "You didn't know. Just don't do it again…yeah?"

"Yeah," Wood agreed and they shook on it. He apologized to the Professors and scurried off. Harry scuffed his feet on the floor and said, "Do you need anything else Professors?'

"Yes," Snape said with a sigh, "Why don't you come down to the dungeons with me. After this excitement I dare say you would wish to avoid more?"

"Yes sir," Harry said grateful. Ron and Hermione waved good-bye and he left with the two Professors.

* * *

"Your favorite Minerva?" Snape purred once they were out of the Tower.

"Favorite Slytherin Severus, favorite Slytherin," Minerva growled turning pink around the ears.

"Still…who would have thought it," Snape replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up you old Snake," Minerva growled, but then she acquired a truly wicked smile and said, "Or should I say Lion….you are a honorary one now."  
That shut Snape up and he glared at the old witch. Harry just grinned. Thoughtful he said, "I dunno it seems kind of neat to belong to two houses. It means there are more people that will watch out for you and stand beside you."

Minerva smiled and glanced at Severus. He just shook his head and muttered, "Save me from daydreaming Gryffindors."

Harry pouted and Snape bumped him slightly, and smiled softly at Harry, "It is a nice thought lad….I just do not want you to get your hopes up. My Snakes still don't like you."

"I have a plan," Harry said with and mischievous grin and a snake like twinkle in his eye, "If you will help that is."

"I think I'm going to regret this…" Snape said with a sigh but his curiosity got the better of him, "What is it?"

Harry just grinned happily and said, "Wait until we go the dungeons. I don't want anyone to hear."

"I've got to hear this myself," Minerva muttered and jumped on Flitwick and Vector.

"Watch our Houses," Minerva snapped, "We have much to discuses Severus, Harry, and I." Then she was marching the two boys, her boys, as she was beginning to think of them, down to the dudgeons like she owned the place. Snape could not help but admire her a little bit.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm kind of trying to bring the two houses to together...you know like JK Rowling set up for but never delivered. Besides with house loyalties they would have to unite....at least that is my thinkin. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long ass wait, but I wanted to make sure Snape spoke like Snape, and Harry spoke like a twelve year old. They may seem a little out of character, but remember Harry is fragile and Snape is endeavoring to be nice. I assure you it won't last...it never does. LOL

* * *

So that was the boy's bright idea? Be nice to Gryffindors? He wasn't even nice to his Slytherins! Well….he was better with them….okay a lot better. Maybe he could afford to be….more tolerant.

Minerva laughed a little when Harry proposed it; he assumed the vision of him actually being nice, as Harry put, was what pushed her over the edge. He would not be nice, but he could be better….and why in the hell was he even contemplating this? It was probably because the boy looked so….sad when no one said anything about his "great plan."

"So you want me to be nicer to Gryffindors?" Snape asked gruffly. Harry nodded a little and then shrugged…finally he said, "Only if you want to…maybe you could try and not scare Neville so much. It would help a lot….I mean you are their Head of House….if they see you be more……tolerant? Is that the right word?"

"Yes Harry it is the right word," Minerva said with a kind smile, "So you are asking Professor Snape to stop scaring the living daylights out of everyone?"

"Yes!" Harry said joyfully, "I meant that is really the biggest problem in my year. Professor Snape will cause Neville to get all jittery, he really is so nervous, and then he'll botch up his potion, and then Malfoy will open his big trap and then we all go spare. The insults always change, but that's usually where it starts." He said all of this in a rush and it took the adults a few minutes to decipher it.

Snape scowled at Harry and Harry bit his lip. Minerva glared at Snape. It clearly said, _don't you dare scare him Severus Snape_. Snape did not heed her.

"Are you saying that I am a bad influence on my Snakes Potter?" Snape growled. He was pissed. How dare the boy insist that he was incapable of keeping his Snakes in line? He would be the first to admit that he did favor his Snakes, but Minerva favored her Lions and nobody every blamed her for it.

_Nobody else has had problems with Neville though, who has fits every time I walk through the door. _

And that was the boys point. It appeared as if he supported the mistreatment of other houses, and therein laid the problem. When people like Malfoy picked up on that…._oh Merlin._

"No sir!" Harry said going pale, and Minerva's glare intesifited, but Severus ignored her and became intent on what the boy would say, "I'm just saying..." Harry knew that there was no right way to say this so….he faltered. _Forget it….he'll never understand._

"Forget it sir," Harry finally whispered, "I cannot explain it, and you would think I did not respect you. In fact sir…..the Slytherins would probably be worse without you sir…"

Snape hide a smile, and smirked instead; finally he said, "I understand what you were trying to say Harry, but I am what I am. Though I will try and curb Mr. Malfoy's more malicious intentions," Snape paused and looked at Harry intently, "I hope my refusal to participate in your plan should not stop you from befriending my Snakes."

"I thought about starting with Pansy," Harry replied with a soft smile, "She seems nice."

"That is a start," Minerva said with a happy smile, "I am so happy that one of my little lions is extending the hand of friendship….so much like your mother you are Harry."

Harry ducked his head. He had always heard that he was like his father, never like his mother….until now. Nobody noticed Snape swallow hard at the mention of Lily Potter.

"If you don't mind Minerva," Severus finally said after a few minutes of silence, "I would like to speak to my ward, alone."

"Of course Severus. Good-bye and good night." Minerva said with a bright smile. She stood and quickly let herself out. Snape and Harry sat in silence for some moments. They were in Snape's office and there were always creepy but interesting things on the walls to stare at. Yet they were downright foreboding when one was faced with possible expulsion, like he was at the beginning of the year. _Stupid Ron and his bright ideas, and damn that stupid barrier! _

"As your guardian," Snape began suddenly causing Harry to jump, "There are things we need to discuss."

"Sir?" Harry asked his voice unsure.

"There are certain behaviors and tasks I expect of you," Snape clarified. Snape paused to see if he ward was listening. Harry's eyes were focused on him and he could tell by the little frown lines in his forehead that the boy was listening, and probably frightened. _Damn Muggles._

"I have looked at your grades," Snape began and Harry ducked his head, "And I do not find them acceptable. I do not believe you are trying hard enough."

"I was never good at school," Harry whispered, "I was not supposed to."

"I expect you to at least try Harry," Snape replied in a firm yet warm voice. _Damn those muggles to hell!_

"But….Hermione will get mad at me," Harry cried suddenly panicked, "She doesn't like it when someone is better than her. She went a little crazy last year when she found out that my marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts were better than hers."

"If she cannot admit that there are those better then her in some subjects than she is not a friend to have Harry," Severus replied gently, "Besides I am not even sure Miss. Granger notices when she does that. Point it out to her when, and note I said when and not if, your grades get better. I am sure, with Granger's disposition, she will stop. I have often heard her chastening you and Mr. Weasley to do better."

"True," Harry replied calming down a little. _My Professor sure is smart._

"I also expect you to behave for your Professors," Snape replied and Harry stiffened. Snape sighed, he knew what that was about, damn Lockhart, "Harry you do know that Lockheart's treatment of you was not right? You are well aware that Professors are not supposed to act in that manner, and if you every find yourself in a similar situation I want you to come straight to me, screaming."

Harry nodded but refused to look at Snape again. He still could not help but feel like he was at fault. He was sure there had been something in his manner that made Lockheart think he wanted **that**. After all, he was a freak. _I am a freak and responsible for every misfortune that happens around me. _ He knew that before he was six, there was nobody that could convince him otherwise.

"I want you to respect everyone in the building," Snape went on after he saw Harry nod about Lockheart, "Even those that would be disrespectful against you. If they do not leave you alone, then walk away. I do not want you creating havoc in this school. You will listen to me in all things, as I am your guardian. Therefore, I will make up a list of rules that you must follow, as well as a schedule for your classes. I will give them to you Friday. You seem to be behind Potter. I will give them to you by the end of the week. I expect you to be in bed around ten each night," Harry began to speak up, but Snape cut him off, "I will know and that is non negotiable. I give my Slytherins, first to third year, the same bedtime and you are no better than they are, are you Mr. Potter?"

"No sir," Harry replied quickly least he think that he really was wallowing in his fame.

"Good," Snape said, "When I give you the rules I expect you to follow them. Any breaking of the rules and you will be punished."

"Punished sir?" Harry whispered. _Oh…no…Please Professor…..don't hurt me._

"Yes, punished," Snape replied and he noticed how Harry became even tenser. He knew that word "punishment" must scare the living daylights out of him. _Damn stupid muggles._

"You will either be grounded, have extra chores that must be performed without magic, or stand in the corner. I will only ever raise my hand to you if what you do endangers not only yourself, but those around you."

"Sir?" Harry asked his eyes wide. None of that sounded too horrible, and he would only be beat if he hurts others, "I would never hurt anyone."

"What about the troll incident?" Severus sneered and Harry's ears reddened, "Or the Sorcerer's Stone? Or that damn flying car?" There was a pause and Harry continued for him,

"Or what happened with….Him," Harry supplied looking uncomfortable. The silence was thick with tension and Snape was trying to hold his anger in at Harry even thinking he would be punished for what Lockhart did to him. His anger would only scare the boy.

"Explain." Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well…you said you would beat me if I did anything to hurt myself or others. So that means dangerous situations. I put myself in a dangerous situation with…Him." Harry shivered at the world "him" and refused to meet Snape's angry orbs. Harry felt so dirty when he thought about Lockhart, he just wished he could stop.

"No," Snape snapped standing. He could take it no longer, Harry shrank back in the chair, "I did not mean that. That was a situation you could have helped. I will never raise my hand to you for that, and further more I would never "beat" you. I will spank you, which means my hand or ruler on your fully clothed bottom, and you would never get anymore than twenty spankings at one time."

"Really?" Harry asked in shock, "No belt?"

"No belt," Snape confirmed and he saw a look of disbelief pass across Harry's face. It was going to take awhile before the boy believed him.

"And you do realize the difference between the danger you put yourself in, willingly," Snape continued, "And unwillingly"

Harry sat there, his little face was scrunched up and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally he said, "If I think about it, know that it is dangerous, and do it anyway that is putting myself in danger, but if someone just takes me and without me agreeing then that is the danger that is unwillingly."

"Yes," Snape replied, "And which danger will I spank you for?"

"The willful one sir," Harry promptly replied, but he still looked confused.

Frowning Snape asked, "Do you know why I do not want you to do anything dangerous?"

"Because it is against the rules," Harry replied with a smile.

"Yes…but that is not the main reason," Snape replied with an even deeper frown. He sat back down and crossed his legs. Harry was afraid that he was angering the man. He had seen Snape's temper in public, it was scary. He could only be worse in private, and Harry was not looking forward to the day Snape unleashed that temper. He could probably hurt worse than Uncle Vernon. _And with magic no one would know._ That thought scared Harry, yet there was a part of him that trusted Snape. As much as he hated it, he would just have to wait for and see how this played out.

"The main reason is because I do not want you to get hurt," Snape continued looking intently at Harry. His anger was gone, but his voice still had a hard edge to it, "You mean so much too so many people. You are a child Potter, and must be protected."

"I must be protected?" Harry echoed, but it was more of a question. That seemed like an odd notion, especially since he had never been protected from anything his entire life.

"Yes," Snape replied with a sad smile, and Harry just looked confused.

"Okay?" Harry replied, he still did not understand. That conflicted with everything he ever knew of the Dursleys.

"We will work on it," Snape replied holding back a sigh. He knew that he could not get Harry to understand with words, but maybe he could show the boy…somehow. He looked at his watch, "Now, Minerva went up to eat, but I see that dinner is over. Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure," Harry replied with a bright smile. Snape smirked back and yelled, "Fern!"

There was a pop and a small creature appeared in front of Harry and Snape. She was short, possibly waist high, with huge brown eyes, and floppy green ears. She wore a tea cozy with the schools colors on it, bronze, yellow, red, and green. She smiled fondly at Snape and asked, "Do you need anything Professor Snape sir?"  
"Dinner Fern," Professor Snape said polity, "Whatever you think was the best received."

"Oh course Professor Snape sir," Fern replied with a smile. She looked at Harry and then back to Snape. Like it was an everyday occurrence that she would see a young boy sitting in the dour Potions Masters office, "Two dinners sir?"

"Of course Fern," Snape replied with a firm nod, "Also bring milk, pumpkin juice, and coffee."

Fern nodded and popped out of the living room, leaving Snape to turn to Harry. A second later food and drink appeared on the table in front of them. He saw the surprised look on Harry's face and asked, "What is it Potter?"

"She looked like Dobby," Harry replied slowly, "Is she a house-elf?"

"Of course," Professor Snape replied evenly. Sensing a problem he asked, "Who's Dobby?"

Harry became very quiet. He knew he should have told someone about Dobby, but….who would have believed him?

"Did you know I got a citation for underage magic, sir?" Harry asked quietly, not looking at Snape.

"The Headmaster told me," Professor Snape replied looking hard at Harry, "But I do not judge you for that Harry. Especially given what I know of your relatives.

"But you see sir," Harry quickly replied, "It wasn't me. It was Dobby the house-elf. He came to my room against his masters orders and told me that something horrible was going on at Hogwarts and that I had to stay," Harry frowned, "It was the oddest thing….he kept hitting himself the whole time. I couldn't figure it out…he said it was because he was warning me against his master approval. Do they really do that?"

"Some do," Snape replied with a nod, looking at Harry thoughtfully, "What did he do when you declined his offer?"  
"He floated a big cake and let it drop on my Uncle's gusts; he was trying to close a business deal. They would have closed the deal anyway since I had tried to grab it, so it looked like I dropped it. They said I was disturbed, but then the stupid minstry sent an owl, and Mrs. Mason was afraid of birds, so they locked me in my room and put bars on my window as punishment. I couldn't leave the room unless I had to use the bathroom, and they fed me soup all the time. Poor Hedwig didn't have a clean cage for two weeks. Stupid Dobby and I think he did something to the platform too." All the words were stringing together as Harry became more and more nervous. Snape's head was spinning, but he managed to understand it all, barely. It was actually surprising that the boy could hold his breath that long.

Then the words sank in and Snape just stared at Harry, furious, "They locked you in your room for two weeks. You only ate soup, and you could only leave when you had to use the bathroom?"

"No," Harry replied quietly, "I had specified times that I was let out to use the bathroom," Harry blushed and looked away. Snape's heart sank, "I was lucky….I always made it….barely. I went to the Weasley's with a kidney infection. Mrs. Weasley fixed me up when she noticed me clutching my stomach. I didn't want her to, but….she wanted to."

"Mrs. Weasley did the right thing Harry," Snape replied with barely controlled fury, "What your relatives did to you was horrendous. You should have been treated like a son, not a servant, or an animal. Do you understand?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I wish I knew who sent Dobby."

"So do I," Snape replied and frowned at Harry, but he allowed the subject change. They were going to have to work on Harry's self worth.

"What!" Harry said sitting up and staring at Snape. Snape frowned, "You believe me?"

"Of course," Snape replied giving him a funny look, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because….adults never believes me," Harry whispered. He was looking at Snape with something like awe in his eyes, "Not Hagrid when I told him that someone hexed my broom…although…" Harry blushed and looked away. He began twiddling his thumbs, "We thought it was you."

"Me?" Snape said in an amused voice. Albus had already told him, and he had been pissed. In fact he had thrown a fit, and demanded to go and knock some sense into the boy. But there was no reason for Harry to know that. Besides looking back on it know, it seemed rather…logical for the children to have suspected him…after all they knew it was a teacher and he was not nice. Harry had only been eleven.

"Yes….Hermione saw you muttering and looking at me without blinking," Harry replied with a sigh. He was completely red and he looked ashamed, "We thought it was you. So Hagrid was right….but Professor McGonagall didn't believe us about the Sorcerer's Stone, and we left the part about you out."

"You never suspected Quirrell? Snape asked giving Harry a look.

"No," Harry replied with a sigh, "I mean….who would think Quirrell was bad….he was just so jittery. I didn't think he would be able to stand being anywhere close to Voldemort without fainting. Reminded me of Neville really, I almost fell over when I saw him," Harry gave Snape a shy smile and said, "I'm sorry I suspected you."

"That's fine Harry," Snape said in an amused voice, "If I did not have all the facts I would have thought I was the culprit as well. I did act rather like the villain of the piece did I not?"

"Yes," Harry said and then thoughtfully, "Especially when I started seeing you everywhere. I was convinced you were following me, trying to figure out what we knew. It was a bit creepy."

Snape coughed back a laugh and explained, "I was trying to keep an eye on you. I am sorry that I distressed you." He was quite proud of himself. They were having a nice quiet chat, there was no yelling involved what so ever, maybe things were looking up.

"Oh it's okay," Harry assured him in that way only children could do, "It would have been fine if we didn't think it was you."  
Snape nodded and said, "We must eat now, before the food grows cold." Harry nodded and they began eating when Snape said, "Poppy wants you to take a nutrient potion starting tomorrow. She has to send for them."

"Yes sir," Harry replied automatically.

"You are too thin therefore you will eat three solid meals a day," Snape said in-between bites, "If you do not, I will punish you. Undersatnd?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a nod. He didn't really want to talk, he enjoyed eating too much. Snape saw this as well and smirked into his plate. That was enough; he would inform the boy as time went on. Hopefully the boy wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Snape watched Harry as he ate, and he wondered what his life was going to be like now. He did know one thing; it would never be the same.

Harry and Severus walked slowly back to the boy's dormitory. Harry was deep in thought, and Snape was just observing him. Snape could tell that the boy was confused over many things, and he knew that it would take a long time for Harry to believe that he deserved to be protected. But Severus would work hard, and he would succeed. He had never failed at a task yet, and he was not about to when it was this important. Besides Albus would kill him and Minerva would never forgive.

"Good-night sir," Harry said with a small smile as he said the Gryffindor password.

"Good-night Harry," Snape said smirking at the boy, but just before Harry turned around he said, "Remember, if there are any problems, or you just need to talk come to my office. If I am not there, you wait. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied his smile wider, "Thank you sir." He scurried into the Tower and Severus watched until the portrait closed. Sighing Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office, he was going to strangle the old man for getting him into this mess. The boy was far more fragile than he had originally thought.

* * *

So do I have their over all speech patterns right? Send me an owl!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make sure this was good, and the characters were right. That's why most of these chapters will take a while.

* * *

Harry walked into his common room; too tired to actually care if his fellow Gryffindors would give him a hard time. The noise that was there a moment ago was suddenly gone all eyes were looking at him. Suddenly someone said, "Dang, Harry did Snape torture you. You look dead on your feet!"

It was Fred…or George; he could never tell.

"Leave Snape alone," Ron growled and he gave Harry a nod. It seemed the redhead's gratitude towards Snape was still felt in full.

"It was just a joke," Fred or George said and gave Ron a look, "Since when are you in Snape's corner.

"Since the git helped Harry," Ron snapped and then he grabbed his Transfiguration homework and glared at it. Hermione was beaming, and Harry smiled. Although, he did not like the way Hermione was smiling at Ron. It seemed a little too friendly. Harry shook his head and walked over to them. _I must really be tired to see something stupid like that. I mean they are always fighting!_

"What do you guys have done?" Harry asked with a smile, and Ron growled, "Nothing."

Hermione just shook her head and said, "I have Potions done. If you want to see…."

"No I'm good," Harry replied cutting her off, "I actually took pretty good notes this time. I'll use those. Professor Snape expects me to try harder."

"Oh that is so nice Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron was giving Hermione an "are you crazy look." Shaking his head Ron made a circle motion with his pointer finger next to his temple. Harry hid a smile.

"He doesn't want a ward that reflects badly on him," Harry replied trying to keep that fuzzy feeling at bay. Years of experience told him that no adult would really care for him. He couldn't let himself be sucked in. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand the disappointment.

"I think your wrong," Hermione said quietly, but when Harry opened his mouth to argue she placed her hand on his and said, "But you have to find out on your own. There is no use in arguing about it."

Harry didn't say anything about that. Nor did he say anything about Hermione's hand on his. In fact she kept it there for quite a long time and Harry Potter never said a word. He just smiled.

* * *

Severus watched as Albus smiled at him, with a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if the old man knew that one day he would actually come to like Harry bloody Potter. Probably.

"Severus," Albus said with a bright smile, "I was wondering when I was going to see you? Do you have any alternatives?"

Snape growled in his throat and refused to look at the Headmaster, he knew that his eyes would twinkle.

"Every person I thought of was deficient somehow…even me," Snape quickly added.

"Oh?" Albus asked curious, leaning back in his chair he asked, "And why would that be my boy?" Albus loved Severus like his own son, but that did not make Albus overlook his faults, and one of them was low self-esteem. Strange, since Severus was so confident in academic pursuits, but when it came to the personal…the boy always felt inadequate.

"I am mean, rude, sarcastic, unthinking, and selfish," Snape began, "I do not have the time or the inclination to be a role model. Plus I do not even like children."

Albus groaned and snapped, "Severus…if you speak about yourself that way again you will make me lose my temper." Snape sat ridged in his seat, "You are not mean, only temperamental. While I will agree, you are rude and sarcastic that does not mean you cannot curb those tendencies…although I quite like your sarcastic comments as long as they are not meant to wound," Snape looked positively flabbergasted, and Albus had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing, "How you think yourself unthinking is beyond me. You over analyze the smallest detail, and you are the most unselfish person I know." Albus added with a smile. Severus refused to meet Albus's gaze, but he could tell the younger wizard was quite touched.

Albus wondered if anyone had ever said those things to Severus. He was saddened to realize that if anyone had, it would have been Tobias Snape. Who had seemingly abandoned Severus once he left for Hogwarts. Although Albus suspected there was more to it than what even Severus knew.

"As for not having the time…well I'm sure I can reschedule a few of your actives," Albus continued, "You are in charge of a young mind now. I do not think you should have to do your rounds," Albus paused and said, "As far as you not liking children…I do not believe that. I just believe that you have a low tolerance for them."

"Exactly," Severus said jumping on that possible escape route, "what if I snap at Harry. He is so fragile Headmaster."

"You will just have to cope," Albus replied with a smile, "Learn patience by doing."

"I am a deatheater," Snape growled, "I am not the appropriate role model for a fragile mind."

"You are boy that survived abuse," Albus replied gently, "You are the perfect role model. Besides, if there is anyone in this world that can make sure Harry does not go down that dark road it is you," Albus sighed and then said, "Besides Severus you are a spy, an Order Member."

"And how will I resume my duties?" Snape asked sourly, "if I am the brat's guardian." He hated it when Albus made him feel…worthy. It always bit him in the ass later on.

"You won't be," Albus replied softly, "I have already told you that. You will serve the Order as you have been serving Tom; by being our potions master and highest adviser."

"What?" Severus asked in shock. He had been sure Albus was….coloring the truth. He would never say that Albus Dumbledore lied.

"Severus," Albus said with a sigh, "I will not allow you to spy anymore. I am saddened that you have so little trust in my word."

"Why not?" Snape demanded. Ignoring Albus's little remark. In retrospect he should have trusted Albus's word. The man may have…colored the truth a little, but never with him. Still spying was the one job that he knew he could do well. He had always been a wonderful actor. Just ask any number of his students.

"Because I do not believe Harry will be able to handle it," Albus replied honestly. "Nor will Tom allow you to live once he realizes that you have been taking care of the boy. Besides…." Albus hesitated but then gathered his Gryffindor courage and said, "I cannot take it myself boy."

"What?" Severus asked softly. What was he going on about?

"I fear for you when you leave," Albus replied with a sad smile, "I hate to see you go, and then come back so…broken. I will not stand for it again. I will not let someone I…care about go through that again." Severus looked so surprised it made Albus heartache. He should have told the boy sooner, "You and Harry mean the world to me."

Severus did not know what to say. He felt so…touched. Bloody Gryffindors were determined to make him soft, first Potter, then Minerva, and now Albus. Yet, he found he rather liked that feeling, not that he would admit it aloud. Deciding to be truthful he said, "Albus…I do not know how to be a father."

"Nobody does my boy," Albus replied with a soft smile. He knew Severus was deeply touched by his announcement, and he also knew that the boy would never admit it. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was getting late. Smiling, Albus said, "You should go to bed Severus. Get some rest, and think about what I have said."

Severus nodded in agreement and stood. He was about to leave when Albus said, "Why don't you think about putting an extra room in your quarters," Severus cocked his eyebrow and Albus frowned slightly, "Just in case Harry starts having night terrors because of….Lockhart."

Severus nodded and quickly left. The temperature had just dropped a few degrees when Albus had pronounced his name. It just goes to show what happens when you piss off a very powerful wizard.

* * *

Harry woke up from his nightmare…but he was not screaming. He had learned a long time ago not to scream. It had stayed with him once he went to Hogwarts. Shivering and with tears spilling down his face, Harry got out of bed. He stood there and watched as the sun began to rise. Shaking his head, he grabbed an extra set of clothes and made his way to the showers. Luckily no one was there; they never were this early in the morning. Harry stripped and made sure not to look at himself in the mirror. He was way too skinny, but not starved anymore…yet Harry still thought he was ugly.

He could not understand why Lockhart found him attractive; therefore, he must have done something to provoke the man. Shuddering he turned the water on, and made sure it was scalding hot. Harry scrubbed until he was almost blood raw. In fact there were scratch marks all over his arms were he scrubbed. His whole body stung, and Harry whimpered.

_Dirty boy, dirty boy, dirty boy. _Harry thought over and over and over again. It was what Aunt Petunia called him when he had done something nasty…like when he used to mess in his bed. He figured it applied here as well, especially since Uncle Vernon had told him that it was a dirty thing…sex. He had been given the "sex talk" over the summer, and Harry knew that it was nasty and dirty. The fact that he had brought forth those types of feelings in Lockhart disturbed Harry. He did not want to be a dirty boy. He wanted to be good. He wanted Professor Snape to like him and keep him always. He wanted to be a very good boy.

A little while later Harry sat fully clothed at the end of his bed looking over his homework. It helped quiet the disturbing thoughts that vibrated through his mind. He hoped he would even get full marks on his homework by doing this. He really wanted Professor Snape to be proud of him, and he knew that unlike the Dursley's Professor Snape valued academic achievement. Therefore, Harry would value academic achievement and truth be told he had always wanted to do good despite the Dursleys. Just once he wanted to prove to himself that he could do well.

The alarm clocks started going off, and his dorm mates started waking up, "Hey mate," Ron said as he slowly got out of bed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just woke up," Harry replied with a yawn, "And then I couldn't get back to sleep." _It wasn't really a lie _Harry thought,_ After all I couldn't get back to sleep even if I wanted to. _

"Alright mate," Ron said with a frown…something was off with Harry.

"Well hurry up," Harry said getting his things together, "Or we're going to be late for breakfast."

Ron grinned and threw his clothes on at top speed. There was no way he was going to miss breakfast. There was just no way.

Harry had potions, and he did not like that thought. He had no idea what Snape would do. He had talked to Ron and Hermione about starting to be nice to the Slytherins at breakfast, starting with Pansy. Surprisingly Ron had agreed without too much convincing on Harry's part. Hermione thought Ron had a crush on Pansy. For some reason Harry watched her reaction, and she seemed happy that Ron liked someone. Ron was red as a tomato. Harry tried to hide his disgust, and for the most part did. Only one person saw the way his little nose scrunched up, or the disapproval in his eyes, and that person was one Severus Snape.

Now Severus knew what the conversation was about. He would be a poor spy if he could not read lips, a talent that served him well as a teacher. He could not understand Harry's disgust, although the disapproval might be explained away if he too liked Miss. Parkinson. Severus sighed into his cup and closed his eyes briefly. He suspected that it would be no easy chore getting it out of the boy. Harry was so difficult, but Severus Snape was quite stubborn and he would have it out with the boy. The boy had a study block after Potions, he would make him stay behind, and then he would get to the bottom of it. He had to; because he knew that something horrible would happen if he did not. It always went that way.

* * *

Potions went tolerably well. Snape treated him just like any other student, and for that Harry was grateful. He was even able to hand it an almost perfect potion. He knew that Snape would expect that of him now, and he hoped that he would be able to give it. Once class was over Snape made a motion for Harry to stay. Harry sighed and continued putting his things away. He hoped that he had done nothing wrong, but he was unsure. He did not know Snape's tempers yet, one of the pitfalls of having a new guardian. He only hoped he had done well today.

He watched as Snape grabbed a stool and sat it in front of Harry's desk. They looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Harry asked, "Did I do something wrong sir?" Snape noticed he seemed edgy.

"You did well today," Snape replied with his trademark smirk. He looked at Harry and said, "I am pleased."

A broad, one-hundred watt smile erupted on Harry's face and Snape found himself wanting to keep that smile right where it was, alas it was not meant to be.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied with a smile.

"Now," Snape replied his smirk gone, "I was wondering if there was anything that needed to be addressed."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Well…" Snape began, what was a Slytherin why to start this conversation? "You do realize that if you need to talk to me about thing…you can."

"I can?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Snape replied with a sigh, "I am sorry that I have not made that clear before. If there is anything that is troubling you, you can talk to me about it."

Harry bit his lip; unconsciously he started scratching his arms, pulling his sleeve up in the process. What Snape saw made his blood run cold. Eyes wide Snape grabbed Harry's arm gently and said, "What happened?" There were red scratch marks on Harry's skin.

"Nothing," Harry replied blushing, "I just took a shower this morning."

"Harry…" Snape replied with a frown, "How long did you stay under the water?"

"An hour," Harry replied frowning, "What's wrong with that?"

"Was it scalding?" Snape asked gruffly, slowly moving his finger tips over the scratch marks. Harry shivered a little at the touch and frowned. Why was Snape touching him like that?

"Yes," Harry replied, and Snape swore. Growling he told Harry to stay there and went over to his cabinet. He grabbed a vial and made his way back to Harry. Glaring at him he asked, "Did this have anything to do with Lockhart?"

Harry visibly flinched and looked away. That was all the answer Snape needed. Snape's face softened and he gently began rubbing the skin cream into Harry's arms. Harry frowned again. Snape saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir," Harry replied, but he kept on frowning and he was beginning to look a little panicky. Snape stopped. Looking at the boy Snape asked, "Boy? Am I doing something wrong? Something that you feel is inappropriate?"

"You're rubbin my arms," Harry replied in a soft voice, "Lockhart did that one time…when he was trying to….do **that** to me."

"You mean there were more incidents than what I saw?" Snape asked surprised…the tests had shown that there had been no abuse.

"Mostly he just looked," Harry replied scratching again, and Snape gently stopped his hand. He began rubbing the skin cream into Harry's skin again and Snape said, "Tell me if you want me to stop." Harry nodded and sat there. Finally Snape said, "Go on."

"But…there were times…he rubbed my arms to "make me warm" once when I had detention with him," Harry replied quietly, "But I knew that he…wanted **that**"

"Then he caught me in the halls coming back from our first detention, but Ron interrupted us before he could actually do anything. He just **looked** and I did not like it. That was the first time I…washed so…hard."

"Then…the day that he…almost hurt me…he kissed me before our detention," Harry replied and a tear slid down his cheek. He hated thinking about this, unknowingly he tried pulling away from Snape to scratch, but Severus was not having it.

"Harry you are not going to scratch yourself," Snape said in a kind, but firm voice. Harry stopped struggling and said, "Sorry…it's just a habit."

"A habit that you will have to break," Snape replied taking both of his hands in his. He could tell that Harry was uncomfortable with it, but he did not let go, "You cannot keep on hurting yourself."

Tears were falling down Harry's face and he shook his head, "I wasn't…" But Snape cut him off. He let go of Harry's left hand and pulled the boy's sleeve up. He gave Harry a hard look but his voice was gentle, "This is hurting yourself Harry." They watched as the scratches finally disappeared.

Harry bit his lip. He just….why did he do it? He just hated himself so much sometimes. The things that happened to him…that things that people felt when he was around…it was horrible. He was horrible.

"I just…it's all my fault!" Harry wailed leaning forward, tears falling down his cheeks. Snape was taken a back and let go of the boy. This only made Harry cry harder, "He…Lockhart…I'm dirty. I have to get it off."

"Harry you are not dirty," Snape replied reaching out to the little boy. He gently took Harry's hands in his and said, "You are a little boy who has been ill used. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I am dirty," Harry sniffed shaking his head, "I made him…I must have done something that made **Him** think I wanted that."

Snape let go of Harry's hands and stood. He ran his fingers threw his hair and then tugged at the ends. He was at his wits end.

"Why Harry," Snape asked standing over the little boy. Harry looked up and he was shocked at finding a frazzled Snape above him, "Why do you think that? What could you have possibly done to make Lockhart think you wanted him…you are twelve for God's sake!"

"I'm dirty," Harry replied as an answer and Snape wanted to throw something. Suddenly Snape had an idea….a very Slytherin idea.

"What about Hermione?" Snape demanded and Harry looked confused so he elaborated, "She was interested in Lockhart. She had a crush on him. Would it have been right for him to purse Hermione like he did you?"

"No," Harry growled, surprising Snape by his convection.

"Then how could it possibly be okay for Lockhart to treat you in that manner?" Snape asked and Harry scrunched up his cute little nose. Snape kneeled in front of him and made Harry look at him. Softly he said, "Harry, Hermione gave Lockhart every inclination that she was interested in him, and Lockhart would still be in the wrong if I found him doing to Hermione, what I found him doing to you."

"So…your saying…that even if I somehow gave him the idea that I was interested," Harry began beginning to see what Snape was saying, "It would still be wrong?"

"Yes," Snape replied with a sigh. He looked at Harry and the little boy was biting his lip. He was trying so hard to believe him. Snape knew that he wanted to believe him, "But as you did not have a crush on him you did not "give him an idea". That was all his own. Do you know why it would still be wrong even if you had wanted it?"

"Because I'm so young," Harry replied and he got it. It didn't make him feel any better. In fact in some ways it made him feel worse. Lockhart preyed on him. Made him feel like he had done something wrong, made him feel like he was dirty. There was nothing that Harry could have done to change that. No matter what, Lockhart would have still come for him. Harry had been helpless; he would always be helpless when it came to Lockhart's feelings. Harry itched to scratch again.

"Yes," Snape said with a sigh. He looked so relieved and Harry asked, "Why are you happy? I would rather think it was my fault then know the truth…."

Snape was taken aback. Puzzled he asked, "Why?"

"Because…if it wasn't my fault….and Lockhart would have wanted **that** no matter what…it would mean that I am helpless."

"Harry," Snape said taking the boy's hand again and pulling him forward a little, "You are not helpless just because Lockhart is deranged. You were helpless to prevent his feelings for you yes…but that does not make you helpless in other areas. In fact Harry you showed great ingenuity in staying away from Lockhart as long as you did."  
"I did?" Harry asked quite shocked.

"Do not think that I do not know that you wanted that detention boy," Snape said in a hard voice, but he was smiling and his eyes were twinkling. Harry blushed and dunked his head.

"Do not do that in the future," Snape went on giving him "the look", "Remember you can always come to me."

Harry nodded and Snape stood. Looking at his ward he said, "Do you understand what I've been telling you?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a smile. He did understand, and he appreciated what Snape was doing. He wanted to believe…and he did somewhat. He was still confused. If sex was dirty shouldn't the one that inspired the feelings be dirty too? He just didn't know. He looked at Snape and smiled. Maybe…he should ask him? Snape said to come to him, but he didn't want to at the moment. He was tied from the emotional conversation and he didn't want to think about things. He just wanted to work on his homework.

"Can I work on my homework?" Harry asked with a smile, "I want to get my grades up."

Snape said there, a little shocked. Finally he said, "Go ahead, but make sure that you do not work too hard Harry. You can do nothing if you are tired. Remember that."

"Yes sir," Harry said with a smile. He got up from the stool and started to make his way to the door, when he stopped and looked at Snape shyly. Snape narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing sir," Harry replied quickly and had almost made it to the door when Snape stopped him and asked, "You can tell me anything boy."

Sir, would it be okay if I come back down here sometime?" Harry asked in a rush.

Snape nodded and said, "Why don't you come after dinner? Meet me in front of the classroom door, and I'll take you to my apartment."

"Okay sir," Harry said with a smile. It wasn't his sunny smile, but it was close and Severus found that he was going to try hard to make Harry smile more often.

* * *

So what do you think? Owl me!


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys I'm back. Hopefully, for longer then this one chapter. I've been working around the house and I've had no inspiration for this piece. I hope you like this chapter. I've tried to make it long to make up for my absence. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Harry left, Snape ran to his rooms and downed two shots of Jack Daniels Whisky. The boy was going to be the death of him. He collapsed into his favorite chair and leaned his head back. He stared at the empty fireplace. The more he thought about what Lockhart had done, the angrier he became. Yet, the man did not cause this type of conditioning. Lockhart abused, used, and broke Harry Potter. But he did not start it. That little boy had been fighting to keep his head above water ever since he was left with those horrible muggles got their hooks into him.

While Severus had been a deatheater, he had never once harmed a muggle. He had strictly been a potions master. Voldemort thought that hunting muggles might injure Snape's hands, and he did not want his prized potions master hurt. Severus had never felt more relieved. Now, the darkest part of his soul wished he had been allowed to go. He could have used those some ideas of how to repay the Dursleys for their treatment of the boy. Severus growled in his throat and looked at his watch, two minutes until his next class. Severus stood and hurried to his classroom, in a worse mood then he had been in years.

Snape spent the rest of the day taking his frustration out on his other classes. By the end of the day he had caused two boys and one girl to burst into tears. One had to be given a calming draught. _Damn, Hufflepuffs,_ Severus thought, _they just have to be so sensitive!_

Needless to say it was not a good day for anyone who crossed the path of Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry was walking back from Transfiguration, when a few Hufflepuffs accidentally walked into Harry. They cringed from him and one boy with puffy red eyes cried, "Oh, Sorry. Please don't tell Professor Snape."

Harry looked puzzled and became even more so when the boy began sobbing and ran toward his common room. The others looked at Harry and smiled nervously. Only one girl had the presence of mind to explain, "Professor Snape was rather hard on Timmy today. He's a little jumpy."

This caused Harry to frown and his nose to scrunch up. He looked at the group, "I'm sorry. I hope your friend will be okay. Professor Snape is a little prickly sometimes."

The group looked at each other and then back to Harry. The girl gave him a queer look, "Prickly? I would say scary."

Harry smiled a little, "I can see that, and I'm sorry about your friend. Just tell him that it's nothing personal. Is he a first year?'

"Yeah," The girl replied, "and I reminded him that he wasn't the only one the Professor picked on, but he won't listen. The boy is too sensitive, even for a Hufflepuff!"

Harry laughed, "Just keep reminding him. It'll stick eventually."

"Yeah maybe," the girl shrugged, "But I better get going if I want to make it to lunch."

Harry nodded and waved. He smiled as they left, but as soon as they were gone his frown was back in place. By this time Hermione and Ron had caught up with him.

"Didn't you hear us?" Hermione snapped a little perturbed.

"Sorry," Harry replied with an even deeper frown, "My head was in the clouds.

"You head is always in the clouds," Ron grinned and gave him a light rap on the head. Harry laughed but it sounded forced to his ears and they walked towards their common room. Hermione glanced at Ron and asked, "Have you seen Ginny at all?"

"No," Ron replied with a slight frown, "She's been acting strange since she got here. I don't have a clue as to what is wrong with her."

The group passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Harry stopped, staring absently at the door. Professor Dumbledore was still looking for a Professor and Harry was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could go back into the room anytime soon. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and a sad glance passed between them. Both walked over to Harry. Hermione took his hand, while Ron clasped Harry's shoulder. Neither said a word, both waiting for Harry to make a move. Finally, Harry whispered, "I wonder who they are going to get to teach the class."

"I don't know," Ron replied, "But I hope it's not another loon."

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and squeezed Harry's hand. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled to himself, a true genuine smile, and then shook them off. They had lunch to eat.

"Come on guys. I'm hungry," Harry said and the trio started back toward their common room; Harry only feeling slightly better than before.

* * *

Severus paced in front of his classroom door. He was early. He hated being early. He liked to be right on the dot. Severus frowned. He knew he was being a royal bastard. He also knew that he could not show this wonderful attitude to Harry. Taking a deep breath Severus closed his eyes and tried to think about calming rivers and bubbling creeks. It didn't work.

Suddenly he heard an earsplitting yell and a small creature hurled itself at Severus. Caught off guard the thing took him in the middle and he toppled over. Before Severus could work himself up into a frenzy of anger and rage he noticed that the creature was indeed a small child. A small child that was sobbing into his robs. That only left one possible conclusion, Potter.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Snape snapped and Harry quickly let go and backed away.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said between sobs, he looked frightened and Severus was extremely puzzled.

"Boy," Snape said in a kinder voice, but Harry still flinched. He frowned, "Harry, calm down. You're working yourself up for naught."

Harry stopped backing away and just continued sobbing. His hands balled into his sides in frustration. Severus sighed and went to the boy, but Harry flinched again; startling Severus.

"Harry?" Severus asked truly puzzled. Why couldn't they have one quite day together? "Did I do something?"

"No," Harry replied quickly but Severus didn't believe him.

"Harry I'm sorry if I frightened you," Severus replied but when Harry shook his head Snape snapped, "Don't lie to me boy."

Harry shuddered violently and backed away a little. Severus then realized the connection.

"Why don't you like it when I call you boy?" Severus asked as he kneeled in front of Harry.

Harry looked away. Finally he looked towards Severus, never in his eyes he was much too embarrassed, and said, "My Uncle calls me that when he is about to punish me, which is all the time." Harry kept his eyes trained on the floor and said, "Your voice is so…gruff that even when you are not mad you sound like you are. So, sometimes…you sound like Uncle Vernon."

"I understand," Severus replied with a sigh, "And I am sorry. You must understand that I would never hurt you like your relatives have. You are under my protection and you will only feel my hand when?"

"If I put myself or others in danger," Harry replied with awe in his voice. The tears had stopped and he was smiling slightly up at Severus. There was so much trust there and for one brief moment, he would have done anything the boy asked of him.

Without thinking Severus up his hands on Harry shoulders. This caused him to stiffen and Snape to curse himself in his head. He did not let go however. Instead he said, "Harry, I will not hurt you? Do you believe that?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a shaky voice.

"So there is nothing wrong with this action is there?" Snape asked unsure what the boy would say. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and meet Severus's eyes, "No sir."

Snape nodded then stood up. He helped the boy stand and then asked, "Now why did you tackle me?"

Panic crossed Harry's face and Severus could see that Harry wanted to cling to his arms. Keeping his face stoic he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him closer, "What is it Harry? Did someone attack you?"

"No," Harry replied panicked, "I heard the voice again."

Oh hell, Dumbledore was going to kill him. Snape bit off a groan, "Come…we must inform the Headmaster."

Harry looked crestfallen but followed Snape. He knew this guardian thing was too good to be true. Snape had probably forgotten the voices after what he saw happen with Lockhart and only now remembered. Harry felt a few tears slide down his face. He was so looking forward to seeing Snape's apartment, and getting to know the man. Now that would never happen. No one wanted a crazy ward.

They stopped outside the stone gargoyle and Snape said begrudgingly, "Snickerdoodles." The gargoyle sprang out of their way and Snape stalked up the stairs followed closely by Harry who had started to panic. Snape was deep in thought, wondering what could be causing his wards affliction. He could guess though, and hoped he was wrong. Snape was about to knock on Dumbledore's office door when it was torn open and Dumbledore was at the other end.

"Severus thank god," Dumbledore said worry in his features, "There has been another attack."

"I know," Severus sighed. He had been right, and by the looks of it that surprised both Harry and Dumbledore.

Severus explained, "When the last attack happened, Harry heard something. He said it was a voice. Now he has heard the same voice again. I assume it has something to do with the attacks," Looking at Harry he asked, "Did you hear the voice the first time?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied looking around hopefully, "But sir why can't anyone else hear it?"

"That I do not know," Severus replied with a thoughtful look, "Although I do have a suspicion. But it will have to wait until I have proof."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. Finally, he said, "Bring Harry along," Snape looked like he was about to argue when Dumbledore quickly added, "If he hears the voice again then we will have ample warning. Besides, he will not see anything. I will make sure of that."

"No," Snape growled brining Harry close to his side, "I forbid it."

Harry was surprised by that action. To be honest he was surprised by the whole thing. He had been so sure that Snape would not want him if he thought he was crazy.

"Severus…" Dumbledore began, but Snape interrupted him, "Harry is my responsibility Albus. This is not fitting for a boy of twelve."

In the past Harry might have argued, but he was not up for it today. The voice scared the daylights out of him, and he did not want to go anywhere near it. Therefore he pressed himself against Snape and listened to them argue.

Finally, Dumbledore sighed and folded, "Have it your way Severus. I cannot stand here and argue with you all day. Take Harry to your quarters and keep him safe."

Snape nodded and took Harry's arm, practically dragging him down the stairs, grumbling about senile old men the whole time. Neither noticed Dumbledore smiling happily.

* * *

Harry sat in Snape's rooms and looked around him in awe. He had always imagined Snape's rooms painted in Slytherin green, not done in a wonderful mixture of forest green, bark brown, and fall red. The walls were done in forest green, and the trim was fall red. All of the furniture was made of wood or painted bark brown. It was wonderful, and soothing. Harry smiled and accepted a cup of tea from Snape. He smiled at the Potions Master and took a sip. It was spicy, but Harry liked it. It made him feel grown up.

"I believe I must apologize Harry," Snape took a sip from his tea, "I should not have forgotten about the voices."

"That's okay," Harry replied with a smile, "I understand."

Snape frowned, "I'm sure you don't. What Lockhart was doing to you was the far more pressing issue, as was the guardianship. Be that as it may, I still should have remembered. I will not be so lax in the future."

Harry looked at Snape with an unreadable expression, and took a sip of his drink. Snape he could tell; was really upset. That he had forgotten something so important was bothering him. Harry could see that, and he did not like it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he did not want Snape to feel bad. That he did not want the man to suffer at all, even in this small way. Harry didn't know what to do so he changed the subject, "I like your living room."

"Do you?" Snape asked looking around, he smiled. He was rather proud of this room.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile of his own, "It's peaceful."

Snape looked at Harry and his smile was lighter somehow. Harry was happy that he could make his guardian smile. Snape was happy that Harry liked his living quarters, since he was seriously considering moving Harry in on the weekends. There was still so much that they had to transverse before Harry's mind was well again. Although Snape feared that it would never be without certain plagues, like nightmares.

Suddenly Snape found himself asking, "What are your favorite colors?"

Harry looked at Snape oddly before he answered, "blue, red, and green. Sometimes black, although it's not really a color. I like white too."

"Is there a certain shade that you are fond of?" Snape found himself asking. He was a bit surprised at Harry's answers; he seriously would have thought that Harry's favorite colors were red and gold. Which might actually be a bit stereotypical of him, and he found himself grinning at that thought.

Harry smiled back and said, "Midnight blue, blood red, and night black," Harry bit his lip, "You know what I mean? It's the inky black that only comes out in the darkest nights?"

"Yes I know what you mean Harry," Snape replied and he wondered if he should worry about the boy's preferences, especially blood red, "But what about green?"

"I like grass green," Harry replied with a smile, "Although, it might be because I like grass. I think I would like living out in the country when I'm all grown up. When there's enough its soft to walk on with bare feet."

Severus smiled fondly at the boy, a plan for his bedroom forming. The more Severus thought about a room for Harry. The more he liked the idea. It would be fun and something for him to do. Maybe he and the boy could even do it together? Severus smiled, but said nothing. He wanted to get everything planned out before he included the boy. He was still a bit leery about having the boy in his rooms. He had far too many dangerous items in his home. He was going to have to hide those away in a different room, or a different area of the castle. Glancing at the boy he said, "Those are nice colors Harry. I rather like them myself."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Snape. Finally, he asked, "Where do you think the voice is coming from?" No matter how hard Snape tried, Harry could not stop thinking about that stupid voice.

"From whoever is attacking" Severus replied promptly. He would only give Harry a smidgeon of information. Enough so the boy's mind could be put to rest, "Mind you that it is only a theory. It could be something else entirely."

"Could I be crazy?" Harry bit his lip and refused to meet his eyes.

"No," Severus sighed and went over to sit next to Harry. The poor boy, he must be petrified, "It is obvious that only you can hear him, and as to that I do not know why, but I will find out. Do not worry about it. Just come to me if it happens again." He looked hard at the boy and made sure that Harry nodded. He sat back and looked down at his watch. It was getting rather late and Dumbledore still had not contacted him. He looked at the boy and asked, "Do you have homework?"  
"Yes," Harry replied with a yawn, "But nothing that needs to be turned in tomorrow."

Snape bit his bottom lip, much like Harry, and said, "Good, why don't you sleep here tonight? The couch is rather comfortable if I do say so myself."

Harry nodded, realizing that it was really not an option, but a polity phrased command. Snape flicked his wand and Harry was now in red and gold pajamas. Severus flicked his wand again and covers appeared below and around Harry. One last flick caused a pillow to appear behind him. The bedding was a deep green. That made Harry smile, _sneaky old Slytherin_.

Severus smiled back and found himself tucking Harry in. Harry's green eyes widened and lit up and he snuggled into the covers. Severus pushed his hair out of his ward's eyes and said, "The bathroom is down the hall, the third door on the right. My room is right across from that, and my study is the fourth door on the left. If you find that you need me come and get me. If not I'll wake you in the morning. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head and Severus smiled, "Good-night Harry.

"Good night Professor Snape sir," Harry replied with a bright smile. Snape made his way to his study trying not to think how much Harry sounded like a house elf.

* * *

Severus paced the length of his study. He was about to climb the walls when his floo suddenly burst to life and Dumbledore stuck his head into the green flames.

"Ah…Severus," Dumbledore said with a tired smile, "May I come through?"

"Of course you can," Snape snapped glaring at his mentor. No sooner had Dumbledore stepped through then Severus questioned him, "Well…"

Dumbledore's face became grey and he said, "It was another student this time. Luckily, she was only petrified."

"First Ms. Norris, then Nick and that Hufflepuff child, and now this…who is she?"

Dumbledore's face became grave and he said, "Miss Hermione Granger."

Snape stopped pacing and slowly sank into his desk chair. His eyes were wide and he had a look on his face filled with worry.

"She was going back to Gryffindor Common room from the library when she was attacked."

They were quiet for a moment. Then, "What will I tell Harry? How will I tell Harry? She is his best friend, and he is fiercely protective of her."

"I know," Dumbledore groaned, "I have already told the Gryffindor's. The only one who doesn't know is Harry."

"I'll tell him before he leaves for classes tomorrow," Snape replied absently, "Although, I may have to keep him down here if he becomes….hysterical."

"I doubt that Severus," Dumbledore replied lightly, "Are you perhaps….taking that a bit too far. Mr. Weasley was upset but not hysterical."  
"Mr. Weasley has not had the same experiences as Harry," Snape pointed out, "In fact Harry is due for a nervous breakdown."

Dumbledore nodded and glanced around. Finally, he asked, "Is Harry asleep?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "As will I be now that you have contacted me."

Dumbledore nodded and stood. He was halfway to the floo when he stopped and said, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Poppy wishes to see the boy tomorrow after classes and to start on his nutrient supplement. She does not want to get father behind then is absolutely necessary."

Severus nodded, "Good-night Headmaster."

"Good-night Severus," Dumbledore replied softly, and then he stepped into the floo and was gone.

Severus collapsed into his desk chair and covered his face with his hands. Telling Harry was going to be a nightmare. Either the boy would break like he said, or he would take it. Snape wondered which it would be, although he suspected that the boy would just take it in stride, and then do something dangerous. Growling, Severus went to his book shelves and grabbed three books filled with Dark Magic and began to research. He couldn't sleep even if he tried. He knew that the voice Harry kept hearing was the key. Find the voice and he knew that they would be able to stop the dreadful occurrences from happening. So far they had been lucky, nobody had died. But would their luck keep holding?

* * *

Harry sat straight up. His breathing was ragged and sweat was dripping from his face. Tears coursed down Harry's cheeks and he closed his eyes against them. That had, by far, been Harry's worst dream yet. This time, it was not just memories of what Lockhart had done to him. It had started out that way, but then it had morphed into something…worse. It was the memory of Lockhart's final attack. It was the" what if" scenario of what would have happened if Snape had not found him.

Shaking like a leaf Harry stood and shakily walked towards the bathroom, but he stopped when he saw Professor Snape's study door slightly cracked. There was a bead of light shining through and he found himself drawn to it. Harry pushed open the door and found his professor asleep at his desk. His cheek was pressed into a book and Snape looked decidedly uncomfortable. He frowned in his sleep and snorted, and tried to get comfortable, but Harry knew that would be an impossible task. He lightly placed his hand on Snape's shoulder and shook him slightly. Snape sprang upright making Harry take a step back in surprise. Severus looked around and his gaze rested on Harry, and he was immediately on his guard.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen? Have you heard something?" When Harry didn't answer, Snape frowned and looked at Harry closely. He could see the shock on his face. Concerned he asked, "Harry, are you alright?'

"I'm fine," Harry replied shaking his head, "I just didn't except you to jump up so fast. Usually, you have to shake someone awake, and call out there name."

Snape nodded and rubbed his neck, "Yes…maybe if I were in my own bed that would have been the case," He looked at Harry and yawned slightly, "what are you doing up?'

"I had a bad dream," Harry replied shrugging, "I wanted to use the bathroom."

"And would that be to actually use the bathroom?" Snape ground out and Harry found himself denying what Snape thought. Only to stop short when he realized that he had actually been about to hurt himself again, and he himself had been none the wiser. Harry paled slightly and he said, "I didn't even notice….why. It just seemed natural."

Snape hid his wince and put his hand on Harry's shoulders. Making the boy look at him he said, "Everything will be fine. It just takes time. Try and remember that once you have these dreams you should not go to the bathroom unless you bladder is screaming…okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied a little bemused at Snape's word choice. The man had actually tried to be funny. He could tell because the lines around Snape's eyes and mouth deepened. He had never notice that happen in his presence before. He kind of liked that Snape was beginning to treat him….differently; almost special. He had never been special before, his famous status notwithstanding. Not to an adult anyway, and certainly not like this.

"Now," Snape pressed, he wanted the boy to know that he could talk about if he need to, "do you want to talk about it?'

"No," Harry replied automatically, and Snape knew that he didn't mean it. It was just a defense mechanism he knew worked with people. It wouldn't work on Snape though. He was beginning to understand the boy, much to his pleasure. It was easier finding out what was wrong that way.

"Well…let's get something warm in you and then you can go back to bed," Snape replied and he guided Harry to the kitchen.

"May I use the bathroom first sir?" Harry asked and Snape found himself mouthing the words "May I" after him. It still amazed him to find that once Harry was away from students he really was one polite child. He was sure that it was beat into him, and he was equally as sure that he felt safe enough with others his own age to rebel against the only people he could…his teachers.

"Yes," Snape replied, but he gripped Harry's shoulders slightly and said, "But you had better be out in three minutes or I'm coming to get you."

Harry nodded and entered the bathroom. Normally a threat like that would frighten him, but he knew that Snape was truly worried about the scrubbing and did not want that to happen again. Harry felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. It hit him that maybe Snape cared about him….a little bit? He sure hoped so, because he was beginning to really like the surly professor.

A minute later he walked into the kitchen to Snape preparing their drinks. Uncertainly Harry hung back, and Snape found from the corner of his eye that he looked doubtful. Snape sighed and yawned.

"Let's go take these into the living room," Snape offered and Harry's eyes widened. Snape handed him his drink, "Mind that you don't spill anything."

"Yes sir," Harry replied looking at the delicious drink before him. Harry's face looked like Christmas made over and he carefully, almost too carefully, walked into the living room. Frowning Snape asked in as gentle a tone as he could muster, "Have you never drank hot chocolate?"

Harry's face darkened to a beet red and he turned his face away. Snape could tell that he was biting his bottom lip again. Snape went on, "It is okay if you haven't Harry. Some people never have."

"I've drank it a few times here around Christmas," Harry replied with a small sad smile, "But nobody has ever made it for me."

Snape realized he could hear the underlying words behind his remark, and Snape found it truly sad. He was determined that this would be something special between the two of them. Harry would need some reassurance that Snape did care, and Snape would need to help his young charge in any way he could, especially with the new he had to give him. But that could wait for the light of day.

Snape glanced at his ward and watched him drink his drink slowly, as if to savor it. Snape felt the unnatural urge to warp his arms around the boy, but he knew that would be too sudden. Harry had to seek him for any time of physical comfort. He did not want to frighten the boy like he had this morning. It still ruffled Severus's feathers that the boy had misinterpreted his intentions, but it was not really surprising. The boy had no adult to trust, and only two other friends. One now that the other was in the hospital wing.

"I know you said you did not want to talk about the dream," Snape began and Harry glanced his way, "But I think you would be better able to sleep if you did."

Harry bit his bottom lip again. His voice was small when he asked, "You think?"

"Yes," Snape promptly replied. He did not want to sound too edger, but he really wanted Harry to have peace of mind. It was going to be hard for him tomorrow.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well…it was pretty much like how it looked when you found me. The only difference is that you're not there. So…he hurts me…like that."

"What does he do to you?" Snape asked and he found that his throat was closing.

"He touches me," Harry replied not looking at Snape, "And then…he…well he drags me to a dark corner. He puts a spell around us, and then he turns me around. He rips my pants off….and he….rapes me sir."

"How does this make you feel," Snape could hardly get the question out and all he wanted to do was hold the child.

"Horrible," Harry replied tears streaking his face. He looks up and asked, "Am I bad?"

"No Harry you're not bad," Snape replied standing up and making his way toward him. To hell with Harry coming to him first, he would just have to make sure Harry understood his actions. Harry watched as Snape sat down gently next to him and reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are a very good boy," Snape continued, "A brave boy. Never forget that."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, and suddenly he found himself in a hug. He stiffened at first, but once he found that the man's hands were staying in their proper places he found himself melting into Snape's hold. He had only ever been hugged by women before. This was different. It was almost like how a father would hug you. Not too close, but not too far away. His arms were firm, but not too tight. Everything about Snape's hug was right, and Harry found that in Snape's arms he didn't have to be afraid of Him. Snape would never let anyone hurt him. His professor would protect him. Almost, but not quite like a father, but it was enough for poor little Harry. It was more than enough for the poor deprived little boy.

Finally Snape pulled away from Harry. Unbeknownst to the boy Snape was rather surprised at himself. He wasn't the sort of man that went around giving hugs, but Harry seemed to need one. And besides…the boy had to know the difference between good touching and bad. He looked down at the boy and found that he was fast asleep. That rather surprised the Potions Master, but also comforted him. Maybe the boy was not so far gone. Maybe…he trusted him, and if that were so. He might not have to worry about the boy so when he told him the news.

He made sure that the boy was comfortable again and took the cups to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink knowing that they would soon be cleaned. Then he took himself off to bed. He felt a weariness in his bones that he had not felt in twenty years. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed and past his hand over his face. He did not like mirrors but they were a necessity. He looked at his large and lonely bed and began to turn it down. He would need a few good hours of sleep for tomorrow of that he was sure.

* * *

So what do you think? It is coming along nicely? Or is it becoming shit? LOL Anyway I hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

Harry just stared at Snape. There was a roaring in his ears and he felt like if he did not stop staring his head would do a full one-eighty. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but always closed it. Snape just looked at Harry with nothing but concern on his features. Harry opened his mouth again and finally he managed to ground out, "She will be okay?"

"Yes," Severus replied with a nod, "She is only petrified."

"Only petrified?" Harry snarled and his face looked angry.

Snape looked at Harry and said slowly, "It is better than her being dead."

"She shouldn't have to worry about being petrified," Harry snapped and stood. He began to pace mumbling things to himself. Snape began to worry that the boy was finally going off the deep end. Then he stopped and looked at Snape with hope in his eyes, "Let me help you research. Ron and I are quite good at it, although not as good as Hermione…" Tears welled in the corners of his eyes but he blinked them away. Snape sighed heavily.

"It is not your reasonability, but the professors to find the problem," Snape replied with tired eyes but Harry glared defiantly at him. Snape couldn't help but see James Potter glaring back at him and tried not to let the familiar dislike well up inside of him.

"Yet I don't see any of the teachers being petrified," Harry snapped and the defiant look quickly disappeared. He placed his hands on his mouth and looked at the floor. Snape knew what the boy thought. He himself thought the same. Harry had gone too far, yet at the same time the boy had been right. In a weird sort of away, be that as it may he was not going to let that kind of cheek go.

"Come here," Snape demanded in a hard voice. Harry walked slowly towards Snape and stopped right in front of him. Snape glared hard and snapped, "Look at me Harry while I talk to you."

Harry looked up and found that while Snape did not look furious he was not thrilled either. He bit back a groan at his own stupidity and decided to take his lumps, even if he did believe he was right.

"While the point you make is valid," Snape snapped, "That does not mean you can be disrespectful to me or any other professor. You will keep your nose and any other body part out of this unless you happen to stumble onto something or remember something. If that is the case you come to me. If you cannot find me, then you go to Professor Dumbledore. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied looking away. He just wanted to help his friend.

Snape sighed and put his hands on Harry's shoulder. Gripping them slightly he said, "I know you want to help Miss. Granger, but you cannot without putting yourself in grave danger. Do you think she would want you putting yourself at risk for her?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. Finally he said, "But she would do it for me or Ron."

"Only if she did not have any other options," Snape gave Harry a hard look, "Miss. Granger is not foolish or rash. Please follow her example and do not put yourself in harm's way."

"Yes sir," Harry replied quietly. He would let his lie for now, but he wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"May I go see her?" Harry asked quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore has set a time you and Mr. Weasley will come," Snape replied, "I am to escort both of you to the hospital wing after your last class. You will meet me in the front hall and we will go from there."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and walked dutifully back to his seat. Snape watched him as the boy tried to eat. Finally, he spoke, "While you are there Madam Pomfery wants to check on you and give you your nutritive supplement.

"Yes sir," Harry replied still not looking at him and still trying to poke food down his throat. Snape realized that this could go on for a while. He couldn't help but wonder if this was Harry's version of sulking.

* * *

Harrry stood outside the Charms classroom waiting for Ron, but was almost plowed over by someone hugging him. He looked down and found a black haired girl squeezing him.

"Pansy?" Harry asked completely puzzled.

"Ron told me about Hermione," Pansy replied pulling away. Ron was right behind her. His face was worried and his voice was a little shaky, "Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied gruffly, "Snape told me this morning. We're going to see her after classes."

"Can I come with you?" Pansy asked looking between the two boys.

"I thought you didn't like Hermione?" Ron asked bluntly. Pansy shrugged and bit her lip, "Professor Snape said to get along with you Gryffindors, especially you three. Besides she was nice to me when she didn't have to be. She doesn't deserve this."

"Just meet us in the front hall after classes," Harry said with a hand on her shoulder. Pansy smiled and nodded. Then her eyes widened as she looked at her watch, "Oh no, I have to go!" She was gone within a few moments.

"That was odd," Harry muttered and Ron shrugged, a little starry eyed. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Ron into the classroom. They took their seats and he said, "I hope she is really serious, about our friendship. This could be a real big help."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Ron muttered and then Flitwick proceeded to began class and Ron and Harry shut up to listen.

* * *

The rest of the day went wrong. People looked at them sympathetically, and some came up to them and tried to cheer them up. They just made Harry more antsy then before. Ron was subdued but not near as much so as Harry. Pansy would flitter between the duo and the Slytherins, but ended up waiting for them in the Great Hall. Ron smiled and went towards her while Harry hung back and watched. He was right about Ron liking Pansy, but he was unsure if Pansy liked him back. She seemed too reserved with him, and that worried him. He did not need to have Ron mad at him because Pansy seemed to favor him more. He would lose all self respect and dish out a world of hurt if that were to happen. Harry knew he was on edge. He couldn't be more so if he was actually on a ledge about to fall off.

So many things were happening and Harry hoped that they would end soon. Although he really thought that he would have to do something. None of the adults seemed to have any idea of how to help. Yet there was a part of him that wanted to trust Snape. He was his guardian, and he really liked him. He wanted to stand beside him, after all that was what families were for. At least the good families and Harry wanted a good family.

"There you two are," Pansy said with a small smile. Harry smiled back, but it was strained. He was a little nervous. Before he could say anything Draco walked up them and said, "Hey Pansy, come on I'll walk you to our common room." He was stiff and ignoring Ron and Harry. That peeved Harry off a little but he said nothing. Snape did not want them to get into a fight, so he wouldn't. Or at least he would try.

"That's okay Drake," Pansy replied with a smile, "I'm going to ask Professor Snape if I can go and visit Hermione."

Draco's face turned red and he snapped, "Why would you want to go visit the mudblood?"

"Malfoy!" Harry roared,

Pansy paled and took a step back. Her eyes were trained on Harry whose face had turned a nasty shade of white. Ron was as red as his hair and he took a step toward Draco, but Harry beat him to it. He didn't understand how he did it. All he knew was that Draco was suspended in mid air twirling in circles. Students were screaming and Draco looked like he was going to be sick. Pansy latched onto Ron and stood wide eyed as Harry stared at Draco, and just watched as he twirled in the air. He was completely shocked. Was he doing that? Yet no emotion showed on his face. It was creepy how clam he was. Suddenly an irate male voice sounded over the screaming,

"Harry James Potter, stop this at once!"

Yet Harry ignored him. Snape watched as Harry stood there trembling in his fury. He was more than shocked by what he was seeing. That Harry had that much control was astounding. Unfortunately he could not appreciate the control his ward had. He had to stop this before Mr. Malfoy was hurt.

What was happening to Draco finally became too much for Harry and he took a step back. Draco suddenly began to fall. Snape flicked his wand and controlled Draco's descent. When he was safely on the ground Draco hurled and Snape cleaned it up. By this time the Potions Professor was furious. He made sure that Draco was okay. Once he knew that the boy didn't have any broken bones he stood. Glaring he snapped, "What happened?"

"Potter attacked me," Draco snapped giving Harry a smug little look. Harry cocked his eye brow and stood straight. He kept repeating over and over again, "Snape won't hurt me. Snape won't hurt me. Snape is my protector and he would never beat me."

"Harry?" Severus asked giving his ward a neutral look. Harry could see the anger simmering behind those black orbs, and he felt ashamed, but when he looked at Draco the anger rushed back and he rasped out, "He called Hermione a mudblood sir."

"So you decided to turn Mr. Malfoy into a bird?" Snape snapped giving him a hard glare.

"I didn't…mean to sir," Harry replied gritting his teeth, "It sort of…happened. One minute he was standing there and the next he was in the air. I….don't know how I did it sir."

Snape said nothing. He turned to Draco and snapped, "Is that true?"

Draco looked at Harry. He knew that he provoked him, and he also knew that Pansy would not lie for him, and lying to Snape when you could not cover yourself was a very bad idea. He had only done that once, and he never wanted that kind of punishment again. So he sucked in his gut and stood straight like a regal noble. Giving Snape a look he said, "Yes sir."

Snape cocked his eyebrow and nodded. Glaring at him he said, "Twenty points from Slytherin and a week's worth of detention. I never want you to use that word again. It is disrespectful," He turned to Pansy and said quietly, "Take him to our common room."

Pansy knew better then to ask to accompany Harry. She nodded and grabbed Draco's arm mumbling angrily as they walked away. Snape slowly turned to Harry and growled, "You and I will talk after the infirmary. For now, twenty-five points from Gryffindor and two weeks' worth of detention."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Snape cut him off, "While Draco should have never slandered Miss. Granger you should have ignored him instead of attacking him. Now come with me!"

He grabbed Harry's arm. He wasn't too tight but he was firm and Harry knew that he would be in for it. He gestured to Ron to follow them and he dragged Harry towards the stairs. Ron swallowed; he knew that his friend was in for it. In fact, he was sure that he was never going to see him again. How could Harry lose it like that?

* * *

Snape was furious, yet he was trying to keep a rein on his temper. He had to inform Professor Dumbledore about this episode of magic. He had to take points from the boy, because despite it being accidental magic he knew that Harry meant it. If it had not been this, it would have been his wand. He could not ignore this type of behavior, even if it was an accident.

Harry was quite through with the entire affair. He still could not believe he had done that, and some small part knew he did not. It was all timed perfectly, and no one would believe that he did not. Yet he hoped that maybe Professor Snape…? No, he had already admitted he had done the deed and he would not take that back. But there was a good chance that he had, given all of the bouts he had in the past with accidental magic…but if that were true should he even be punished? Maybe this was too large to ignore. Maybe since it had hurt someone Snape thought he had really wanted to hurt Malfoy, not just a little but a lot. Maybe Snape thought he had wanted to kill Malfoy?

No, he had not wanted that to happen. He only wanted the boy to bleed a little. Not fly through the air like an airplane. So what made his magic act like that? Was it anger? Because it seemed like he had been far angrier in the past, usually at Snape and he never went off like that. There was something else going on. Maybe whatever was prowling the school? Although it seemed targeted at muggleborns and Draco was a pureblood. So…maybe it was him. Maybe he was bad.

Snape barreled into the infirmary. The more he thought about the situation the more pissed he became. How could Harry do that? Seeing Draco up in the air like that had been impressive and disturbing and Snape was afraid that Harry had gotten into something that he should not have.

"Headmaster I need to talk to you," Severus snapped. The Headmaster frowned but followed Severus to the other side of the room. Professor McGonagall made a motion for the boys to follow her. She had a sympathetic look on her face that made her look like a kind grandmother rather than the stern matron that she was.

"The Headmaster says that you can visit her for a little while," Professor McGonagall's voice was soft, but the steel was still there. It was only kinder sounding.

Harry and Ron crowded around Hermione's bed. Her body was sprawled out. Her arms and legs going in every direction, and she was holding a mirror in one hand looking at it. Her face was frozen in fear and surprise. Ron looked away tears in his eyes. Harry just kept looking at Hermione. Suddenly he bent down and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes as if he were in pain and pulled back. He didn't notice Ron's surprised face or Professor McGonagall's knowing look. He just stared at Hermione committing that look to memory. He didn't care if Professor Snape wanted him to stay away. He had to find this thing and kill it for Hermione.

"Harry," A grave voice called from behind him. He looked up to meet the sad blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore. He knew then that Professor Dumbledore knew.

"Do you know why she would be carrying the mirror?" He asked.

Harry shook his head as did Ron. Dumbledore nodded. All was quiet for a moment. Suddenly Albus said, "Harry, Severus told me what has happened and we need to discuss it."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he followed Severus and Dumbledore out of the infirmary. He never looked back. Ron stayed behind and looked at Professor McGonagall. She smiled encouragingly Ron smiled weakly back and took Hermione's hand. He frowned a little. There was a bit of paper in her hand. Now what was this about?

* * *

Harry walked slowly all the way to the Headmaster's office. He felt ashamed of what he had allowed his magic to do. He watched as the Headmaster sat behind his desk. Severus took a seat across from him and they both looked at him. Harry gulped and swallowed and muttered, "I am sorry sir. I did not know I was doing it."

"Harry," The Headmaster began, "Have you been reading any books that you should not be?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. What were they getting at?

"The reason why I am asking Harry," The Headmaster began, but Severus cut him off, "The magic you performed was something only a very skilled wizard could have done. Some even believe that the magic you just preformed is dark."

Harry's eyes widened, and his mouth opened. Severus glared at him and said, "Now I will ask you again…have you been into something that you should not have."

"No sir," Harry replied. He was scared; could he be kicked out for this? There was desperation in his eyes and he looked between Severus and the Headmaster. Finally he settled on Severus and said, "Sir…I don't even know how I did that. I didn't mean to…it just happened. I was angry at Malfoy for calling Hermione that horrible name… and then the next thing I know he was up in the air. I didn't mean to do it…I'm sorry."

Severus glared at Harry for a moment. The boy look so sorry and his eyes softened. He looked at his ward and said, "Come here Harry."

Harry walked slowly towards his guardian and said, "I'm real sorry sir." He was in front of Snape now. Severus gripped Harry's arms tightly, but he made sure that he did not hurt the boy. He made Harry look him in the eye and sighed,

"I know Harry and I know your magic got away from you. But I cannot show favoritism between you and my snakes. Like I said before Draco should not be slandering Miss Granger, but neither should you respond to his foolishness. I know you did to mean for this to happen, but you would have done something else to him. I know you Potter and I know what happens when you are angry. Therefore I punished you. Now, since this was accidental magic I will not spank you for endangering Draco, but you and I will work on this anger issue. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a small voice. Severus looked at him sternly for a few more seconds. Finally, Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders and said, "Now, I want you to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I have to check on Draco,"

"What time is my detention?" Harry asked quietly.

"I want you to be in my classroom at seven o' clock," Severus replied with a stern voice. Harry nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"Bring your things," Severus went on, 'Because until we fix your little anger problem you will not be in Gryffidnor Tower," Harry's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to protest, but he quickly swallowed the words. Dumbledore however answered his silent protest.

"We think it for the best," Dumbledore replied, "The more we allow you're magic to run free the more dangerous it will be the next time you lose yourself in anger. We need to check this temper of yours Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry replied knowing that they were right and hating it. How was he supposed to protect Ron now? Although, he knew that Ron was probably safe. He was a pureblood, even if he was a blood traitor.

"Now," Severus said, "Go on I have things to discuss with the Headmaster." Harry nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something more but he did not. He just left quickly.

Severus made sure that Harry was gone before he collapsed in the chair. He put his head in his hands and groaned. Dumbledore said nothing. His face was pinched and his lips were pressed tightly together.

"What are we going to do?" Severus asked in a tightened voice.

"You are going to take care of it," Dumbledore snapped, "Teach him what I taught you."

"Yes sir," Severus replied realizing that Dumbledore was dead serious, "I have to go and check on Draco. Good day Headmaster."

"Severus," Albus called steel in his voice. Severus stopped and looked at the Headmaster. They're eyes locked and he said, "We cannot let him go down that road Severus. If he does all is lost."

"I know sir," Severus replied with a sigh, "and he won't. I'll make sure of that sir." Albus nodded and Severus quickly left the room in search of Draco. Lucius was not going to like this, and the last thing he needed was the Golden boy of Slytherin on his ass. In fact he was still surprised the man hadn't tried to confront him about Harry. He must know by now after all. Shrugging and deciding to confront one problem at a time. Severus concentrated on finding Draco, and make sure he was okay. And if he was then he was going to give him one hell of a balling out.

* * *

Severus trudged into his courters. He was tired, worried, and his day was not over yet. He still had to make room for the boy. The room was so filled with boxes that it would take him forever, although he could just ask the house-elves to put them in his storage unit here at Hogworts. He came up short when he entered his living room. There sat Lucius Malfoy in all his regal glory looking through one of his interior decorating books. He had gathered a few on children's rooms for Harry. He wanted the boy to have plenty of options, and participate in designing his own room. It would be special for the boy and he knew that it could help with their bonding.

"You know Severus," Lucius drawled as he flipped idly though the book, "When I heard of your new assignment. I was sure that you would take it and make the boy's life miserable. After all, you hate him worse than I do. Now, I'm not so sure," He closed the book and pitched it on Severus's coffee table.

"I was so sure that I did not feel the need to discuss this with you," He went on, "Imagine my surprise when I walked in here only to find these. Now…they could be for show, but you are not the type. If you have these then you are going through with it."

Severus just sighed and sat down in his favorite chair. He was not in the mood for intrigue, and he did not have to be. Dumbledore said that he was free. Severus started at that. It had not truly hit him until now.

"Lucius, I am not in the mood," Severus snapped, "It is my business who I accept into my home, not yours."

"And the Dark Lord?" Lucius's left eyebrow was cocked. Severus licked his lips and said the words that he had wanted to say for over twenty years.

"The Dark Lord can go to hell," Severus replied in a tone the brooked no argument, "I do not work for him anymore."

Lucius sat in stunned silence. Finally he said thickly, "So the rumors are true. You were the spy."

"Yes," Severus replied and he watched as Lucius's face darkened. He glared at Severus and hissed, "How dare you betray me!"

"I never betrayed you," Severus replied coolly, "I betrayed the Dark Lord. Our conversations were off limits."

"We were friends Severus," Lucius spat.

"Only because I was useful," Severus spat back, "And you are scared of me."

Lucius stood and glared, "I cared for you Severus. You are Draco's Godfather. How could you do this to me?"

"Honestly," Severus muttered. He felt the guilt. He hated hurting Lucius. He had truly been a good friend, and he was an amazing father to Draco. The only flaw was that he wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps. He would do anything for his son, and for that Severus respected him. But he could not condone what Lucius did as a Deatheater.

"You could come to the light," Severus replied quietly. Lucius started and looked at Severus like he was crazy, "You would not have to worry about Draco."

"Draco will find favor with the Dark Lord," Lucius spat.

Severus shook his head. Lucius could not see that while his son was conniving he was not patient enough, and most probably never would be. He was too much like his Aunt Bella in that respect.

"Draco will not," Severus sighed closing his eyes, "While I will admit that your son is conniving he is not patient, and often finds himself on the wrong end of other students. Why today he was levitated and spun around."

"Who dares?" Lucius glared at Severus.

"Harry Potter," Severus replied, maybe bringing this up was not a good idea.

"And what did you do to the boy," Lucius snarled.

"I took twenty-five points and gave him two weeks' worth of detention," Severus replied, "I also pulled him out of Gryffindor common room. He needs to work on his anger."

"And that is it?" Lucius spat, "Are you too falling over yourself for the famous Harry Potter?"

"Lucius," Severus glared. His voice was calm and controlled which was an indicator that Lucius had gone too far.

"Harry is but a child," Severus replied, "He does not like his fame nor does he challenge students. Draco slandered Miss Granger, and Harry's magic, not Harry himself defended her. He has trouble with controlling his magic. That is not his fault, but that of others. Suffice to say that the boy is not as pampered as we all thought. "

Lucius calmed himself. He was still glaring at Severus. Finally he fell on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"Old friend you are going to be the death of me," Lucius sighed. Pain was clearly written on his face, and he sighed.

He looked at Severus and said, "I really should have known. You were so in love with Evens and you never took joy in hearing about raids. In fact there were times in the beginning that you looked as if you were in pain," Lucius was quiet for a moment, "I convinced myself that you were just squeamish."

"I wanted to believe," Severus whispered, "I wanted a family, but the Dark Lord is not the way. I have been given more by the light then the Dark Lord had ever given me."

"What is better than power?" Lucius asked as he stood pacing, "You were the Dark Lord's favorite Severus. His prized potions master. You could request anything you wanted and he would have given it to you. What could be better than that?"

"With the light I still have power," Severus replied with a small smile, "The Headmaster takes what I say into consideration. I do not have to worry about saying something wrong with him. He is more of a father then a master. I have colleges that may not like me, but trust me. Now I even have a ward to care for. I may not have riches, but I am comfortable."

Lucius looked at Severus and shook his head, "I cannot believe you are giving up your power for…family."

Severus gave Lucius a look and said, "But you would do the same for Draco. I know that you have no love for your wife, but you care deeply for your son. You would not suffer the Dark Lord to hut him. Please Lucius, think about what I am saying. Even I, who was his favorite, was tortured too many times to count. He even let Bella at me a couple of times. Do you honestly think he wouldn't kill Draco, especially when it becomes clear that the boy is only good for muscle? He is not as conniving as you would have hoped. In fact Potter, a Gryffindor has out witted him a few times."

Lucius said nothing. He just stood and went to the floo. He grabbed some floo powder and turned around sharply, "I will think on what you have said. If not for me...for my son." Then he was gone in a flash of green light. Severus sighed and then called for Fern. He needed her to clean out the room. Severus stood up and went over to the calendar. He groaned as he looked at the date. In the ruckus they had forgotten about Potter's appointment. He shook his head and gave instructions to Fern. Then he left and barreled to Gryffindor common room. The boy needed his potions. It would not do to keep him waiting for them.

* * *

Harry was shocked to see Professor Snape waiting outside for him. He thought he was in more trouble, but he explained quickly. Harry was startled that he forgot, he usually always remembered times, dates, and appointments. But in his defense he had quite a day. Now he was sitting in the infirmary being poked and prodded by Madam Pomfery.

"He looks better," Madam Pomfery was speaking mostly to herself, "He is still horribly underweight, but that will be fixed by the supplement." She handed Harry a potion and he sighed. He was going to have to drink this, but to his surprise as he threw it back he found that it tasted like strawberries.

"I like that one," Harry replied with a smile and Madam Pomfery smiled back.

"You have to drink it every day before you eat breakfast," She told him, "It will appear beside your goblet. It works best on an empty stomach so make sure you take it before you began to eat or drink…okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied with a bright smile.

"If you feel strange after taking this supplement come and see me or Professor Snape," Madam Pomfery commanded and Harry nodded.

"Is that everything?" Severus asked. Poppy nodded and said, "Make sure you eat three square meals, and two snacks a day until you reach your approximate weight."

"Yes ma'm," Harry replied with a big smile. Madam Pomfery waved them off. Harry followed Severus back to his common room. Severus looked down at his ward and said, "Remember to pack everything."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and started to slink into the common room when Severus stopped him. He looked around to make sure that nobody could see him and then he kneeled in front of his ward. He looked him in the eye and said, "I am not mad at you Harry. I am worried."

"You're worried sir?" Harry was surprised, "About me?"

"Or course," Severus replied a sad glint in his eyes, "Who else? You are my ward and I am worried about your anger problems. If they are to left progress you could really hurt someone Harry. That is way you are staying in our courters, and it is just until you are better."

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a small smile. He was just happy that someone was worried about him, even if that worry took him away from his friends. And to be honest he was a little scared of himself.

"Now," Severus stood straight and said, "Get packed and meet me when?"

"Seven o'clock sir," Harry replied with a faint smile. Severus smiled back and then walked away hurriedly. Harry shook his head and entered his common room again. Ron hadn't been back for while and Harry was beginning to get worried about him. He made his way up the stairs ignoring the looks he was getting. Already news was spreading about the incident over Malfoy. Harry was afraid that this would damage relations with the Slytherins. He really wanted everybody to get along. Things would be better at Hogworts if that happened.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry's things.

"Snape wants me to stay in his courters," Harry replied with a sigh, "He is afraid that my anger is a problem."

"Well if it can do what it did to Malfoy," Ron began, "I say it is out of control."

Harry nodded and went back to packing. Ron watched him for a minute and said, "I'll help you carry everything down to Professor Snape's. We need to talk to him anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled. Ron handed him a square piece of paper. Harry opened it and looked at it. It had one word circled in the middle and others branched out around it.

Harry looked at Ron and asked, 'What is a Basilisk?"

"A giant snake," Ron replied, "Hermione figured it out, and she had it in her hand. I found it after you left. It would explain a few things."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like why all of the Hagird's roosters were killed," Ron explained, "A rooster's crow can kill a Basilisk."

"It would explain why I can hear a disembodied voice every time someone gets attacked," Harry muttered. Ron's ears pricked up and he said, "You hear voices."

"Apparently the snakes," Harry replied absently looking at the list. It would explain everything on the page and what was happening, "It says here that Basilisk's petrify if you look at them indirectly," he frowned and tapped his foot, "Mrs. Norris looked at it through the water, Ernie looked through Nick, and Hermione had the mirror. She must have been using it when she turned a corner," Harry felt jubilant but then he saw the small curvy sentence at the bottom.

_ It has happened before._

"We really need to get this to Snape," Harry and Ron locked eyes and nodded. They would just have to make him understand.

* * *

So what do you think? The plot thickens.


	11. Chapter 11

So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And remember this is NOT SLASH. I got a weird review from someone accusing me of being a pervert just because I believe that a guardian of a child should be able to spank them. I don't know if they were joking or being serious, but I want to get the facts straight right now.

Now...I've got 211 reviews! Thanks guys and I hope you keep reviewing. I'm really glad you guys like this story. I did not think many would read it considering the slight molestation in it, but you have and I just want to say thank you! Now on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 11

Snape paced in front of the Headmaster's desk. The boys were in his quarters and he told them that on pain of death that they were to stay in Harry's room. Fern had been able to acquire a bed, wardrobe, desk, and chest of drawers. Although they were temporary until Harry decided what type of room he wanted. Now Harry was unpacking with Ron's help.

"Well…this explains a lot," Dumbledore finally announced after much consideration, "Miss Granger is certainly a bright girl. Although I wonder how she knew Harry could hear voices."

"He either told her, or she figured it out," Snape replied with sigh, 'She is too smart for her own good."

"Maybe," Dumbledore conceded, "But she is useful. I am egger to see what she will do in the years to come."

"Probably blow up the damn world," Snape muttered as he sat in the seat across from Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"My question," Severus went on, "Is how in the hell did a Basilisk get into the school?"

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened," Dumbledore explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes," Minerva gave Dumbledore a glare, "But how can a Basilisk live down there for a thousand years?"

"It spawns," Severus snapped, somewhat angry at himself for forgetting a piece of his own house history. Minerva glared at him. Severus just gave her an innocent look in return.

"What I want to know," Severus cut off Minerva's replay, "Is what does she mean by this has happened before?"

"Fifty years ago," Dumbledore replied his face looking grey, "Another string of attacks on muggleborns occurred. Unfortunately, a young girl died in the second floor girl's lavatory."

"Moaning Myrtle," Snape groaned, and Minerva winced.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied gravely, "At the time Hagrid had brought along a particular pet, a giant spider. It was blamed and Hagrid was expelled."

"Hagrid?" Minerva winced.

"Iit was not him," Dumbledore replied with a sigh, "I knew he was framed."

"By who?" Severus asked. Dumbledore really knew how to draw out a story. Sometimes it was exasperating.

Dumbledore sighed, "Tom Riddle."

Both teachers stood a little straighter. This was not good.

"The question remains," Dumbledore went on, "who is controlling this monster?"

Severus and Minerva looked between each other and sighed. Who indeed?

* * *

Ron and Harry were finished unpacking. Both were extremely bored. Neither boy wished to anger Snape so they kept their butts on Harry's bed.

"I wish we could explore," Ron said with a sigh, "Snape is bound to have some interesting things lying about," He seemed to think about that statement and amended, "Dangerous and disgusting most certainly, but interesting."

Harry laughed and kicked Ron. Ron scowled.

"Don't even think about it," A dangerous voice sounded from the entry way of Harry's room.

Ron stood a little straighter and his face turned hot. He was still not very comfortable with Snape, and Snape found he liked it that way. Ron gave Snape a sheepish look and said, "Well it's true. You are a potions master and you use dangerous and disgusting things."

"Yes, but they are not lying about," Snape replied with a sneer, "As you so eloquently put it Mr. Weasley."

Ron said nothing, only frowned a little. Snape's eyes lit up in amusement and he looked at Harry, "You will keep this room clean, understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied fidgeting. Snape sighed and grabbed Harry's desk chair and sat in front of the boys. Minerva did not want to involve them, but Severus knew it would be better for them to know something. Or they would just seek out the information themselves. So, he told them what they needed to know. That it had indeed happened before and that Hagird had took the blame although Dumbledore believe it to be the Dark Lord who was then, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"But who is doing it now?" Ron asked as Harry grew quiet.

"We do not know," Severus replied, "But we will find out."

"It could be a Deatheater's children," Harry whispered, not wanting to offend, "One could speak Parsletongue and know about the secret."

"Maybe," Snape concede. It was possible, but unlikely, "Not many were in the Dark Lord's confidence."

"Well it has to be somebody that knows," Harry replied with a frustrated sigh, "I mean it couldn't be Voldemort…could it?"

"Harry," Snape winced and his arm twitched slightly, "Could you please refrain from calling the Dark Lord by name."

Ron frowned but said nothing to this and Harry nodded. He had not picked up on Snape's use of the title Dark Lord because he was so preoccupied, but then it began to filter through.

"Sir?" Harry began curiously but Ron kicked him and shook his head. Snape frowned and looked between to the two boys.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Snape asked glaring Ron into submission.

"Why do you call Vol…..He Who Must Not Be Named, the Dark Lord?" Harry asked his head tilting to the side.

His years as a Death eater and spy slammed into him and he vividly remembered the part he played in the Potter's death. He held back another wince. That was something he never wanted Harry to know. What was he to tell the two boys? Harry had a curious expression on his face, but Ron seemed resigned…almost weary. He eyed Snape for a moment and then sighed. Severus began to realize that Mr. Weasley could be perceptive when he wanted to be.

"Death eaters call He Who Must Not Be Named the Dark Lord Harry," Ron whispered quickly, "A lot of Slytherins are Death eaters. He probably just picked it up."

Severus was startled that Weasley would lie for him to his best friend, but he seemed to realize that Harry would not take the news well. He eyed Weasley for a moment, before allowing himself to feel guilty. He should tell Harry now and get it over with. But the boy has had so many things loaded on to him. Could he handle this one? Snape squared his shoulders. He would have to because he would not allow Weasley to lie for him. He was just a child, and Snape knew the boy understood the situation. Arthur had been very good at spotting Death eaters by posture and speech; probably he was still able to. Knowing Arthur he had passed it on to all of his children.

"Actually Mr. Weasley," Severus said with a sigh, "That is wrong. During the last war I was a spy for Dumbledore."

Both boys were silent and Ron was giving him a look. Severus glared at him and said, "But you know that don't you Mr. Weasley."

Ron sighed and nodded, "Father told us. He said we can never be too careful but that he trusted Dumbledore and so he trusted you. He never said anymore about it, and mum didn't want him to even say that much. She didn't want use to give anyone a hard time."

Snape nodded. He didn't fault Arthur. He probably would have done the same thing. Harry glared at Ron and Ron looked away.

"Why did you lie just now?" Harry snapped.

"I didn't want you to get mad at Professor Snape," Ron replied with a shrug, "You need him."

"But you were not worried about him being a death eater?" Harry asked a little perturbed at Ron.

"I figured if he really wanted you to suffer then he would have walked the other way when he found Lockhart with you," Ron replied bluntly. Harry blinked and conceded to that. Even though Lockhardt's name made him want to scald his skin, he fought the urge. Harry looked at Snape and asked, "So you have been spying for Dumbledore, but now you are not?"

"Yes," Snape nodded, "Now that I am your guardian you are my top priority."

Harry felt funny when Snape said it like that. Was that all was to him…a job? Snape noticed Harry's discontented nod and he realized what the boy was probably thinking. Harry ahd such low self esteem. Severus glanced at Mr. Weasley and began, "That is all for tonight. Do not repeat this to anyone else, and if you notice any of your peers acting strange come and see me, Minerva, or the Headmaster. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Ron replied and Harry nodded; still frowning a little.

"Now you had better go to your common room and study while you can," Severus gave Ron a pointed look and Ron nodded. He stood and said, "Good-bye Harry. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry nodded and watched as Severus walked Ron out. Ron worriedly looked in the general direction of Harry's room and whispered, "Will he be okay? He really likes you sir…and I was afraid he would be hurt if he knew. I mean I've said stuff all last year but this is different. This is more than just rumors."

Severus watched as Ron wrung his hands worriedly, much like his mother. Severus smiled slightly startling Ron, "I'm glad you care for Harry so much. You are a good friend to my ward. Now try and get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Ron replied with a tentative smile of his own and he left. Severus watched him leave and quickly shut the door. He sighed and leaned on the door frame. He wished he had been more careful about what he said, but it was so ingrained into him to call his ex master the Dark Lord that he said it without even thinking.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus looked up and asked, "What is it Harry?"

"Were you always a spy?" He asked in a small voice. Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He sat in his favorite chair and bid Harry to walk over to him. Harry stood by his chair picking at it slightly. Severus reached out and took the boy's hand. He squeezed it and then let it go.

"No Harry," Severus replied with a small frown, "But once I realized my mistake I went directly to Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry replied quietly. Finally he whispered, "Why?"

Severus thought about his answer. He really wanted his ward to understand. The more time he spent with Harry the more Severus wanted the boy to like him and feel comfortable in his presence. Harry had been through so much. He only wanted to provide a good stable home for the boy. For Severus that stability started with an honest and truthful answer about a time in his life that he would rather forget, "My grandfather and step-father made me take the mark. But that did not stop me from wanting to belong to my family, so I threw myself into my work. I allowed myself to believe that their way was the right way. I knew it was wrong, but I convinced myself that they would never make me do something that was not right. After all, they were my family,"

Severus growled in his throat and refused to look at the boy. Harry realized that Snape was probably treated horribly at his own home as well. He wished his professor could have been spared that, but at the same time he was sort of glad. At least he would be able to relate to Harry. To know what it felt like when your family refused to approve of you. No matter what you do.

Snape looked at Harry and sighed, "I was only lying to myself Harry. It wasn't until I lost someone precious to me that I truly realized my mistake."

"Oh," Harry whispered. Snape looked miserable, and Harry was sorry that he brought it up. He felt the need to make the older man feel better. So, without thinking about his actions, he placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. When Snape looked up Hary bent down and awkwardly gave him a hug. Severus tensed at first, but when it became clear that Harry was not going to budge Severus patted his shoulder. Harry pulled back and smiled at Snape. Snape tried to smile back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was shouting aloud. For once Harry had taken control of the physical contact between them. Severus knew then that the boy would be able to beat his demons.

"I'm going to go study sir," Harry replied with a smile. Severus nodded and watched the boy walk to his room. Snape couldn't help but think how nice it was to have someone around to make you feel better. Snape bit back a groan, he really was turning into Dumbledore with his sunshine and rainbows bull shit.

* * *

Ron was walking down the hallway when he heard the crying. He melted into the shadows as best he could as he saw a ginger haired little first year run down the hall tears rolling down her face. It was Ginny. Concerned he went to chase after her when he heard the sound of running water. He bit his lip, but then decided to see what was happening in the second floor girl's lavatory. If possible, he didn't want his little sister getting into trouble for something stupid.

Water was spilling onto the floor and Ron made disgusted face. He was getting his feet wet with toilet water. That was enough to make Ron shudder. He was not the cleanest person in the world, but he was clean enough not to want toilet water on his sneakers. Myrtle was moaning in one of the stalls and he realized that she was causing the water to spill over.

"Myrtle what's wrong?" Ron asked. Myrtle came out of the stall and growled, "You're a boy you're not supposed to be here."

"My sister was crying and running away from here," Ron explained, "I was wondering what was going on."

"I don't know," Myrtle moaned, crying ghostly tears, "All I know was that someone threw a book at me and I became upset." She howled and then dived into the already overflowing toilet. Afraid that the noise was going to call Flitch, Ron made to leave when he saw a book on the wet floor. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, and he quickly picked it up. It was his sister's diary. Frowning he left the bathroom, making sure to keep an ear out for Flitch's light footsteps or the pad of Mrs. Norris paws. Ron knew something wasn't right with his baby sister, and now that he had her diary he hoped he was going to get some answers.

* * *

The staring was starting to get on his nerves. Ron did not know how Harry stood it. His best mate was staring into space most of the day, writing things down and mumbling to himself. Ron was worried, especially since Harry's attention span was not good. They had Potions after lunch and he did not want Harry getting in trouble because he was worse than Neville. He briefly wondered when he had turned into Hermione. That thought made him feel a pang in his heart, and he felt like going to see her when he saw Pansy walk up to him.

"Ron?" Pansy whispered sitting down at the Gryffindor table. She ignored all the hostile looks she was getting from the occupants and plunged forward with her question, "Is Harry okay?"

Ron looked surprised and blurted out, "I would've thought you would not want anything to do with us."

"Why?" Pansy asked startled.

"Because of what Harry did to Malfoy," Ron supplied.

Pansy waved her hand in the air and shook her head, "He deserved it. He is such a jerk. Don't let that stop us from being friends. Now answer my question."

"He's okay," Ron replied with a frown. He looked at his friend who was muttering into his plate and said unconvincingly, "Just preoccupied."

"Okay…" Pansy said and she had a frown on her face too. Ron liked Pansy. She was straight forward in a way that Hermione was not. Hermione seemed more attuned to Harry than anyone else, and it sometimes made him feel out of the loop. With Pansy it was different. Although, he noticed that Pansy would touch Harry more. She spent more time talking and looking at him, it was flattering. He was not lying when he said he had a crush on Pansy, and he hoped she felt the same. He really liked her. When she was not being rude she was really nice. The only problem would be him being ripped for dating a Slytherin, but if Harry could deal with the school crapping on him half the year then he could deal with a little fuss.

"So can I sit with you guys in Potions?" Pansy asked with a sigh, "I know Hermione sits there, but…and like I said I don't want you guys to like I'm intruding on her….area, but I'm really not welcome at my old table."

"Why?" Ron asked taking a bite of his chicken.

"I kind of yelled at Draco for being stupid," Pansy replied with a sheepish grin, "The boy has no sense of decorum, a Malfoy or not. I just can't stand being with him anymore. He is so rude. I know I've not been nice, but really I just want to do my work and try and be as unnoticeable as possible."

"Well if you hang with us," Ron warned, "You are going to be noticed."

"Yeah," Pansy sighed scratching her neck, "But at least it is a good kind of notice."

"True," Ron replied with a smile. Pansy smiled back and sighed regretfully. She looked over at her table and said, "I should get back."

Ron rolled his eyes and offered what he knew she really wanted, "Stay here and eat." Suddenly a plate appeared in front of her. They looked at each other and shrugged. Pansy smiled and began to dig in. They both chatted quietly as the of Gryffindor and Slytherin tables stared. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gradually began to notice and soon most of the school's eyes were on the Gryffindor table. Yet Pansy and Ron kept their conversation going with Harry interjecting something every so often. Minerva and Severus shared a look, Minerva smiling slightly while Severus smirked. Dumbledore was beaming and his eyes were twinkling. Soon though it was time for classes and everyone forgot the moment of inter-house cooperation between worrying about tests and homework, but it was a subject that would be remembered once the classes were over and everyone was in their houses. Then their actions would be judged.

"I'm proud of you two," Harry whispered, "I'm so glad that you two are getting along. My plain is sort of working."

"It's not a plain," Pansy laughed, "But a hope."

Harry gave her a mock wounded look and sneered, "You wouldn't know a plain if it hit you."

"And you couldn't be sneaking if your life depended on it," Pansy retorted with a wide grin. Harry grinned back and then went back to his absent- mindedness. Ron frowned again, but Pansy began to see that Harry was thinking about something and she figured it was Hermione. She hoped that he wouldn't worry himself to death about Hermione. She would be okay. Professor Snape was one of the best Potions Masters in the world. Only five others were ahead of him, and that was only because he was once a death eater. Most of the difficult potions that Snape could make were not mentioned because of their dark properties. If so she was convinced he would have been number one only trailing behind an American muggleborn because of the way he used muggle remedies in some of his stronger potions. It was a combination that many had tried but failed.

* * *

Potions class went better then Ron and Pansy expected. Harry pulled himself out of his odd state and paid attention in class, brewing an almost perfect potion. Most of the Slytherins glared at Pansy except Blasie and Goyle. Blasie seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face, and Goyle just looked bored with the whole thing. It was odd seeing Goyle ignore Malfoy, but he did all through class, especially when Malfoy would try and get him to throw something in Pansy's cauldron. He lost five points for disrupting class, and handed in a less then stellar potion. Snape was not amused.

Once class was over, Slytherin a little worse for the wear, Ron invited Pansy to study with him. Harry declined their offer and went to Snape's quarters to study on his own. Pansy and Ron both shrugged and walked to the library. Once they were seated Ron remembered the journal found in the girl's lavatory. Frowning he pulled it out and said, "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Pansy asked as she pulled her Potions textbook out.

"Looking through my sister's diary," Ron whispered with a sigh.

"Then don't if you know it's wrong," Pansy rolled her eyes and gave him an "are you that dumb" look.

Ron gave her a pointed look back and replied, "She has being acting weird all year. I thought it was because of her crush on Harry, but then she stopped paying him any attention. She always carried this thing around and she looked dazed half the time," Ron bit his lip aware that he could not tell her what he was really thinking. He was afraid that Lockhart had gotten to his baby sister as well as Harry and he wanted to make sure that wasn't true. So really, he had to look in her diary.  
Pansy still looked doubtful so Ron asked, "If you thought someone was hurting your baby sister, wouldn't you check to make sure?"

Pansy gave Ron a defeated sigh and said, "You Gryffindor's don't know how to keep your noses in your own business. But…I suppose when you phrase it like that, you're right. Just don't get caught."

Ron nodded and opened the diary hiding it with his backpack. He was surprised when he saw nothing on the pages. They were a clean parchment yellow. Ron frowned, "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Pansy asked looking up from her textbook.

"There're no words on the pages," Ron replied flipping through the book, "It's just yellow parchment."

"Then she must not have wrote in it," Pansy replied, but Ron was shaking his head.

"I saw her write into this thing Pansy," Ron snapped, getting louder. When he caught Pansy's doubtful look he growled, "I was not seeing things, and I remember thinking that this was an ugly diary for a girl. Bloody hell, we were almost late for the train because she left it behind!"

"Hush," Pansy said looking around, "You're going to get caught, fool."

"Sorry," Ron replied sheepishly. Pansy shook her head but she was smiling slightly to herself, her eyes alight. She really liked Ron; he was so funny and passionate. She only hoped he liked her back.

"Look," Pansy said taking the book, "Maybe she has a spell on it. Or she is using invisible ink. Either way you are not going to get much out of it."

She had her quill in her hand, absently twirling it through her fingers. She had forgotten she had wet ink on, which was a good thing because neither would have found out the secret of the book. A large drop fell onto the book's pages. Pansy and Ron shared a startled look that turned to puzzlement when the drop of ink faded quickly, as if it were being sucked into the book.

"Huh…" Ron said and Pansy frowned. Biting her tongue she took her quill and said, "I'm going to write something."

"Like what?" Ron snapped, he was uncertain, "I think we should take that to a teacher. I don't think that's normal."

Pansy gave him a look that clearly stated what she thought about that plain, "And what are we going to tell them Ron. Oh look at this magic book, it makes ink disappear!"

"Shut-up," Ron grumbled. She was so different then Hermione and Harry. Hermione would explain things to him in a patronizing way, and Harry would actually talk to him. Pansy was just….sarcastic. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"No," Pansy said as if she were a high authority, "We should write in it, and if it is just childish nonsense then we find a way to give it back. If it is something…dark then we give it to Professor Snape."

"Okay," Ron replied a little perturbed, "But I think that it's dark." For once he was being cautious, why was she killing that instinct?

"And why would you think that?" Pansy snapped.

"Because my sister was trying to get rid of it," Ron growled back. They glared at each other for a minute until Ron sighed and looked away first. They sat there for a moment until he heard starching from Pansy's quill.

"Don't…" Ron began, but the damage was already done. He watched as the ink seeped into the book. A second later the book answered in curly script.

_"Who are you?" _

"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy muttered. Ron groaned, just freaking great.

"_I know a Parkinson. He is a loyal follower."_

Pansy frowned at the choice of words and looked at Ron. Ron was a little white.

"Ask it who it is?" Ron whispered coming around and looking over Pansy's shoulder.

A second later the book answered.

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle"_

Ron blanched and snatched the book, "We've got to take this to Snape."

"Why?" Pansy asked puzzled. She had heard that name before, but could not quite grasp it where and from whom?

"Because," Ron whispered, looking worried, "That's He Who Must Not Be Named."

Pansy paled and looked at the diary in his hands.

Finally she said, "And you say your sister had that?"

"Yes," Ron whispered, and he paled considerably. Voldemort could talk to snakes. Voldemort did the same thing fifty years ago. Voldemort had been talking to this little sister. Oh hell no.

"Now I know when need to get this to Snape," He threw everything in his backpack and ran out the door, Pansy hot on his hills.

* * *

Pansy knew how to get into Snape's rooms. She told Ron to wait outside as she checked to see if he was in. Sure enough the little green light near the fireplace was on, indicating that Snape was indeed in. Pansy sighed and banged on the door. A second later Snape emerged with his customary dour look.

"Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked puzzled, she looked upset.

"One second," Pansy said. She ran out of the common room only to come back dragging Ron with her.

"I'm not going in there Pansy!" Ron was hollering, "They'll kill me. I'm only one little lion!"

The Slytherins started roaring protests and Snape screamed for them to be silent.

"What is going on?" Snape growled.

"We need to speak to you," Pansy replied then she gave Ron a disappointed look, "And Ron forgot where you front door is."

"I can't help the dungeons are a maze!" Ron snapped, "I live in a freakin tower Pansy give me a break."

"Language Mr. Weasley," Snape replied dangerously. Ron nodded and looked up, only to jump a little.

"Why…do you have a giant stone snake in your common room?" Ron asked puzzled, "Doesn't that freak anyone else out early in the morning?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and wrapped him upside the head, "Focus."

"Right," Ron said shaking his head a bit. That had hurt, "We need to talk to you sir….about…that little problem you posed Harry and me yesterday." He seemed to remember he was in a room with people who could be his enemy. Not that he wanted to cause a rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin. To be frank he wouldn't trust many of the Gryffindor's with this information either. Only Harry, Hermione, and Pansy he could trust. At least he hoped he could trust Pansy.

Snape nodded and allowed them to enter the room. Glaring he snapped, "Mr. Weasley what did I say about telling other students."

"I didn't sir," Ron explained hurriedly. Harry came into the living room upon hearing Ron's voice, "We sort of stumbled onto something Pansy and me. I didn't tell her anything she didn't need to know. Although, I think she has a good idea."

"Is this is about what is happening to the muggleborns?" She asked. Snape glared at her and said, "Don't you even think about telling anyone Miss. Parkinson."

"Not to worry sir," Pansy replied with a small smile, "I will not betray your confidence."

Snape believed her. Pansy believed that she owed much to Snape. He did not see it that way. In fact, it was his job to care for his students. That was all he had done for Pansy, but she was a grateful girl, and his most loyal Slytherin. Besides that, he could tell she was fond of the trio, especially Mr. Weasley. She would not tell a soul, not even her parents. He knew then that she was undoubtedly on the side of the light.

"You know what you are saying Miss. Parkinson," Snape warned. Harry and Ron frowned.

"Yes sir," Pansy replied looking pale but sure of actions, "I do not wish to become my mother."

Snape nodded and looked at the two boys, "Then you have chosen your friends wisely."

"I know," Pansy replied with a smug little smile that only a Slytherin could produce.

Harry and Ron blushed and shuffled their feet. Snape realized that he probably swelled both their heads, but he only told the truth. They were good boys, troublesome but good, and he knew they would be good for Pansy.

"Now," Snape said deflecting more embarrassing moments for the boys, "What was so important that you had to drag a little lion into the den of snakes?"

Ron pulled the black diary out of his bag and handed it to Snape.

"I found this last night. Ginny had thrown it in Myrtle's toilet. Pansy and I investigated it and found out that if you write it in it writes back. That's weird isn't it?"

"You did what?" Snape's voice was quiet, which did not bode well.

"It was my fault," Pansy said in a bored voice, "Ron told me not to, but if I hadn't we wouldn't know whose it was or the diary's secret."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked glaring at the two children.

"Professor," Ron began, "That belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle. My sister had it. I've seen her pack it around and she is obsessed with the thing. Plus she has been acting really weird," Ron bit his lip, "Could this be what is causing all the problems?"

Snape looked it over and sighed. They were right. Printed in sliver letting was the name of the owner on the back in little block letters.

"You didn't have to open it," Snape said showing his students. Pansy and Ron groaned.

"For your neglect you each lose five points from your houses," Snape replied sternly, "While I appreciate your help, you could have been hurt or worse. Next time if you have any doubts listen to them and come to me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir," Pansy and Ron chorused, "Good. Now stay here with Harry while I take this to the Headmaster."

They nodded and watched as he threw on his teaching robes and left in a hurry.

"I told you so," Ron snapped giving Pansy a smug little grin. She punched him in retaliation. Harry pulled out a crumbled bit of parchment and sighed, "Well there went a day's work down the drain."

"What's that?" Pansy asked reaching for the paper.

"Just a list of students whose parents were suspected Death eaters who might have passed on sensitive information to their children or grandchildren," Harry replied with a sigh. He felt like a secret operative when he said it like that. In fact he had even practiced that little speech.

"I'm not down here," Pansy finally said. The room went quiet. Finally Harry asked, "Are your parents Death eaters?"

"Father is," Pansy replied quietly, "But he only became one because mother ragged on him. Pretty much told him he was less of man if he did not fight for his ideals," She was quiet for a while then, "Father doesn't talk about it much, but mother does. The Dark Lord made him do things that he would not have normally done. Father isn't very supportive now, especially since he left mother a year ago."

"That's good," Harry said, "Did you go with him."

"Not at first," Pansy replied with a shrug, "But I live with him now if that is what you are asking."

Harry and Ron looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. They knew there was something more to it all, but they knew better then to pry. She would tell them, or she wouldn't. But they hoped that one day she would feel comfortable enough to tell them the whole story.

"Anyway," Pansy went on, "Why don't you two fill me in on everything. I don't think Professor Snape would mind now that I know half of the story."

"Come to my room and we can discuss it and then do some homework." Harry was already down the hallway leaving Ron and Pansy no choice but to follow. In a short time they had filled Pansy in and began their homework; only to fall behind when they began talking about other things, mostly Quidditch.

_Hermione is oh so going to love this when she wakes up. Now there are three people versus two that are obsessed with Quidditch. She is going to go barmy_, Harry thought fondly.

* * *

Review and tell me your opinions. I really need some input and ideas. I'm running low. Have a good night/day!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. I was working. Enjoy!

* * *

Dumbledore watched as Severus paced in front of his desk. Nobody could pace like Severus. He would barge into his office, yell or throw whatever he wanted him to see down on his desk and then begin to pace its length. He would start in the middle and go left to right, turning sharply at the corners of his desk. It was almost like a dance. Severus's cloak would swirl around him as he turned perfectly. His feet, even though they slammed into the floor, would never make a sound. Nor would Severus even look at him. His eyes were always forward but his hands were everywhere as he yelled, screamed, and raved. Albus found that he was always amazed by Severus outbursts and would wait for the boy to calm down just so he could see one. It never failed to amuse him, except now. He really did not wish to hear the boy's antics, but neither did he wish to fully realize their problem.

There problem was that Tom's journal had been in the hands of an innocent eleven year old girl for three months. In those three months horrible things have happened to the students. Neither thought it was a coincidence.

"My question," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Is how Miss Weasley acquired the journal to begin with."

Severus stopped abruptly. He had gained so much momentum that he had actually skidded to a stop. He stood there for a moment and then collapsed in one of Dumbledore's chairs. He rubbed his temples and growled, "That I do not know, but I will find out.

"How?" Dumbledore asked. He fingered the book. He was not anxious to open the book again. He had only signed his name on the first page when the book actually slammed shut on its own. It had been a little disconcerting. He knew that Tom had had no love for him, but the venom which he felt coming from the book even now was not friendly by any means.

"I will ask Harry first," Severus replied with a sigh, "Then Miss Weasley's brothers. I will find some way for the twins to get a detention. I do not want Miss Weasley to know. If she has been in his thrall then she could very well still be in it, subconsciously. Although I fear that the book is already on to us. If that is so then it could send a message to Miss Weasley."

"Possibly," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. Severus noticed that he looked older somehow without his customary twinkle. Severus was worried that he was not sleeping well. He bit his lip and glared, "Have you been sleeping sir?"

Albus started. He should have known that Severus would notice the bags under his eyes. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "I'm fine Severus."

Severus nodded, as if he was not surprised and pulled a vial of Dreamless Sleep from one of his many pockets. Dumbledore groaned as Severus sat it on his desk, right in front of him. He smiled at his young professor, "I will be fine." Severus just shrugged and sat back down. He knew that Dumbledore would take it so as not to disappoint him. He always did.

"Severus," Dumbledore went on, "Go on with your plan, but hurry. We must make sure that Miss Weasley is well taken care of. I do not want to have to tell Molly and Arthur that their daughter has been hurt or killed."

"Neither do I Headmaster," Severus agreed as he stood. He looked at the time and winced, "It is well past nine. I need to send Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley to their common rooms."

"You may find them passed out on your sofa," Dumbledore replied with a light laugh, "They are only twelve and it has been a rough day."

Severus smiled and nodded. He bid his mentor good night and quickly left. He was thinking of a reason to give the twins a detention, although he hoped that they would pull a prank soon.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat down his History essay down. He was finally finished with his homework. Ron and Pansy had fallen asleep a long time ago, with only a little left to finish. It would not take them long to finish in the morning. Harry's eyes were beginning to droop when he heard the front door open. Standing up he walked to the living room and his eyes lit up.

"What did Professor Dumbledore say?" Harry asked eagerly. Severus smiled slightly at Harry's eagerness, "The Headmaster believes that this mess has something to do with the book. You should be proud of your friends."

"Oh I am," Harry assured his Professor, "I always am."

Snape smiled at Harry and fell into his plush easy chair. Harry looked longingly at the place beside Snape. There was after all, enough room for two. But the look quickly passed. Severus was ecstatic that the boy did not seem leery of further physical contact, especially the prolonged kind. The boy was really making leaps and bounds, but Severus was unsure if that was because of actual progress or because the current situation with Miss Granger had distracted him.

"Do you wish to sit next to me?" Severus asked scooting over. Even though he wanted the boy to know about good and bad touching, he himself was a little leery about letting someone this close. But he knew, since Harry had indicated, that the boy needed this. Harry turned a dark red and looked ashamed, but the boy walked quickly over to him. He climbed beside Severus. At first the boy was rigid as was Severus, but as Severus relaxed so did the boy. Soon they were both melted against each other. Severus had never been so comfortable. He started at that. He was really getting too comfortable with the boy, too attached. Just because he did not have the time at present to find the perfect family did not mean that they were not out there, somewhere. Although, in the back of his mind, he would put it off to until he had to.

"What is on your mind?" Severus asked and Harry shrugged. Severus cleared his throat and went on, "Well…if you are not going to say anything. Do you mind answering a few questions about Miss Weasley?"

"Sure," Harry replied pressing himself against his guardian.

"When did you first notice that Miss. Weasley had a new diary?"

"When we came back from Diagon Alley," Harry replied promptly although he was picking at a few puffs on Snape's robes. Severus put his arm around the boy and subconsciously tightened his hold. Harry snuggled up against him.

"Did anything unusual happen there?" Snape asked.

"We ran into Mr. Malfoy and Draco," Harry replied yawning, "Him and Mr. Weasley got into a fist fight. I'm not sure who won although I think it was Mrs. Weasley, she sure was mad."

Severus held back a snicker. He could not picture Lucius in a brawl. Then he frowned. Where could she have gotten it? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Harry," Severus asked, keeping the concern out of his voice, "Was Mr. Malfoy anywhere near her things?"

"No," Harry replied, his voice faint and Severu knew the boy was about to fall asleep, "But come to think of it he was mine." Severus's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked tensing. Harry frowned because his soft pillow had turned hard and he replied haltingly, "He grabbed one of His books. He made fun of it because He had given them to me free of charge. I was angry and gave them to Ginny."

Severus closed his eyes. Lucius had done this, but Miss. Weasley had never been his target. His own ward had. Severus had to force himself to keep sitting. He had to force himself to realize that Lucius would have only done this if he had wanted something. That he never would have hurt Harry if he had known that Severus was becoming attached to him. Although, it still made his actions wrong and stupid and uncaring. He wondered what Dumbledore would do with that knowledge.

"Sir," Harry asked on the edge of sleep.

"Yes Harry?" Snape asked.

"Could you make yourself comfy again," Harry mumbled almost incoherently, "But only if you wanna.  
Snape laughed a little and made himself relax. He couldn't do much with a mumbling twelve year old on him and he found that he did not want to move. Harry's body was warming his side and he himself was becoming too comfortable. Before he knew realized it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

All four would have been late the following morning had it not been for Minerva. She had gone searching for her missing lion, and when Severus would not heed her summons she marched down to his quarters and then right through his front door. She stopped short when she saw Harry and Snape curled up in his favorite chair. Minerva quickly conjured a camera and snapped their picture. She would definitely be keeping that for future use.

Biting her lip she poked Severus in the ribs. He jerked a little causing Harry to whimper and Severus to groan. Slowly they became conscious.

"Don't you two have beds?" Minerva questioned.

"We were talking," Harry mumbled sleepily, "Must have fallen asleep."

Snape was too tired to make a sarcastic comment.

"I cannot find one of my lions," Minerva said before boys went back to sleep, "Young Mr. Weasley seems to be missing. Have you seen him?"

"He's in my room," Harry mumbled, but then he woke up and sprang from the chair. Snape frowned as the cold air hit his warm side.

"I left them asleep on my bed," Harry yelled running to his room, "They fell asleep doing their homework."

"They?" Minerva asked herself. She was answered by a frazzled headed Pansy and messy haired Ron coming down the hall. Pansy stumbled a little and said, "Sorry about that Professor."

"Its fine," Severus said waving away any explanations, "Next time, do not share a bed. It is not permitted."

"We didn't mean too sir," Ron explained, "But we fell asleep and Harry didn't wake us up."

"Like I said," Severus replied with a tired smirk, "No explanations. Go to bed."

"Yes sir," Pansy and Ron chorused. Pansy quickly left using his "back door" and Ron went with Minerva.

"Good-night Severus," Minerva said while exiting, "Pleasant dreams."

They stood there for a moment both wondering where to go from there. Snape did not want to offend the boy by ignore their bonding moment, but neither did he want to make it a big deal for fear of embarrassing the boy. For Harry's part he just wanted to curl back up in Snape's chair. Yet he was grateful that Snape wasn't yelling that he was being childish. Finally Severus said, "We should get you into bed Harry."

He tousled his hair and gave the boy a fond smile. Harry smiled back and for once, did not question Severus's motives. Severus nudged the boy toward the hallway and said, "Hurry up and brush your teeth."

A few minutes later Harry was getting into bed. He was surprised when Severus knocked and walked in.

"Sir," Harry asked. He was about to pull the covers over him when Severus took them from him and pulled them tightly around him. He smirked at the boy and said, "Pleasant dreams. If you need me, bang on the door. Do not come in. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied shocked that Snape was taking the time to tuck him in.

Severus smirked one last time and left. He turned out the light and said, "Good-night Harry."

"Good night sir," Harry whispered back and soon he fell asleep. He only had pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

Pansy and Ron were both waiting for Harry as he walked up the stairs. Class was about to start in a few minutes and none of them wanted to be late. He quickly filled them in on what Snape had told him. Ron and Pansy were glowing.

"Are you guys going to see Hermione today?" Harry asked, with a slight yawn. Despite the fact that he had slept well, the disturbance had still made him feel slightly tired. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how close Ron and Pansy were standing. Again Harry felt that funny feeling that only came up when he noticed his friend having a crush. He did not want any of them to be bad, and Uncle Vernon had always said that kind of thing was bad. Not wanting to upset his friends, he looked away.

"Yep," They chorused and then they giggled, giving each other an adoring look. Harry's stomach lurched, and he pressed his lips together. Neither of his two friends noticed.

"Good," Harry whispered. And then all conversation was gone as Pansy separated herself from them and went to class, a few minutes later they too were sitting in their class room listening to Flitwick.

* * *

Harry was walking back to Snape's quarters when he heard the shuffle. Frowning he stopped and turned, but saw nothing in the gloom of the dungeons. He shivered slightly and began to walk faster. He was about to turn the corner when he heard the shuffling again. He spun around, wand in hand, but whoever was behind him was faster. The next thing he saw was dazzling colors and then darkness.

* * *

Severus was pacing. Harry was thirty minutes late. He was going to kill the boy. Suddenly a knocking sounded throughout the dungeons and he yanked the door opened. Ron and Pansy were standing outside. Ron was smiling and asked, "We're here to pick Harry up sir. We're going to see Hermione."

"Harry's not here," Snape growled, "I do not know where that boy is at."

Ron and Pansy looked at each other and frowned.

"But sir," Pansy replied her voice tinged with worry, "He dropped me off at Slytherin common room and then kept walking to your quarters. I swear. I watched him go myself."

Severus stood a bit straighter and narrowed his eyes. He looked Pansy in the eye and found that she was telling the truth. Snape's heart beat began to pound faster and he began to feel the first gnawing of fear.

"Both of you go back to your common rooms," Severus snapped. He was willing away panic. Panic would not help his boy. Severus stopped walking and shook his head…"his" boy? What was that about?"

"Professor do you want me to get Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked. Snape shook his head as if to ward away thoughts, and said, "That would be acceptable."

He watched as his two students ran down the dungeon hallway. He only hoped that Pansy would follow his orders instead of running after Ronald. He did not need another student lost. Taking a deep breath, Severus withdrew his wand from his wand-sheath and began to search the dungeons for his boy. He shook the warm parental feeling away and began his desperate search.

* * *

Ron and Pansy gasped when they finally found Professor McGonagall. She, Professor Dumbledore, and other Professors were staring at the wall where Mrs. Norris had once hung. In words written in blood:

_The Chosen One will stay in the Chamber until my Master is free. _

"Professor!" Ron and Pansy yelled together. The Professors spun around and Dumbledore's face grew gray.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, although he seemed to already know.

"Harry is messing," Pansy replied still staring at the bloody wall.

Dumbledore looked at the wall and sighed. Closing his eyes he replied, "We know."

"Professor Snape went to look for him in the dungeons since Pansy last saw him down there," Ron informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and sent a Phoenix patronus down into the dungeons to find Severus.

"Thank-you both," Dumbedore said nodding at his two students. He then turned to Professor Sprout, "Take them to their common rooms. We do not want them to disappear on us as well. I would begin with Gryffindor common room it is closer. " Professor Sprout nodded and herded the two children away. Dumbledore's face was pinched as Severus came running towards them.

"Sir?" Severus asked out of breath, "What is going on?"

"Dumbledore pointed at the wall and Severus's knees buckled. If it was not for Hagrid he would have fallen to the floor. His eyes were wide and his breathing was even shallower. He blinked furiously, and then a major change occurred. He stood tall, his shoulders squared, and his teeth clinched. His grip was tight around his wand and he glared at Dumbledore.

"Where is the Chamber of Secrets?" Severus snarled. Dumbledore closed his eyes and he whispered hoarsely, "I do not know. We have never been able to find it, although it is said that only a Parsaltongue can open it."

"Harry is a parsletongue," Severus growled and then he stood straight his face thoughtful. He glanced at Dumbledore, "I know someone who could tell us where the Chamber is."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked his voice thick was barely repressed anger.

"Salazar Slytherin," Severus informed the group, and then he spun on his heel and ran back to the dungeons his robes flying behind him making him look like the overlarge bat many already likened him to. Dumbledore followed, making a motion for Minerva to stay. He did not notice his aching bones as he kept up with the much younger professor. Minerva made the rest of the Professor patrol the hallways while she announced early curfew. They could not afford anymore disappearances.

* * *

Some fluff, some drama, next there will be action. Review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm glad you liked it! I hope this lives up to the expectation. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and winced. His head was throbbing and he rubbed it in an effort to make the pain go away, but it only made it worse. He looked around and found himself in a large cavern. Along the walls huge snake statues were lined up in a row. Each was the replica of the other and all of them looked terrifying. On the far end of the wall a large statue of a man's face towered over him and the snake statues. It was the focus of the entire cavern. He stood slowly and noticed that a small, red haired girl was standing in the middle of the room. She turned slowly and he found himself staring at Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Harry hollered, but stopped when he noticed her fire red eyes. This was not good.

"The famous Harry Potter," Her voice was a mixture of a young girl, and a man's voice. She was staring straight at him with malice, "It is so good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Miss Weasley."

Their laugh was pure evil, and it graded on his nervous. It also freaked him out.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked, his voice only shaking slightly.

"I would like to know," Ginny/Tom growled their voice booming like thunder, "how a baby barely one year old can defeat the greatest dark lord ever to arise!"

Harry slunk back biting his bottom lip, this was not going to be good.

"Well?" Ginny/Tom growled stepping towards him. Harry shrugged, "Luck?"

Ginny/Tom screamed shaking the cavern walls, "Wrong answer!" Harry watched them spin around and scream, "Basilisk come to your master!" The cavern rumbled and the door in the giant head statue opened to a green snake about ten feet tall barreling out of the gap.

Harry screamed bloody murder and turned tail and ran. He hid himself behind one of the stone snakes, and prayed that the Basilisk did not find him.

* * *

Snape ran down the dungeons. He passed Slytherin common room, his classroom, and his quarters. He ran as he heard Dumbledore's shortened breath, and he kept on running when he stopped hearing Dumbledore behind him. He hoped the old man was okay, but he couldn't stop. He had Harry to think about. Finally, he came to a large iron door. He had found this place when he was a new teacher at Hogworts and had insisted upon learning his dungeons. He knew every nook and cranny in this place, he hoped, but when he had stumbled upon this he had been flabbergasted.

He heard footsteps behind him and he spun around his wand lighting of its own accord. It was Albus.

"I'm sorry I had to stop," Dumbledore replied still gasping, "Cramp."

"I'm only glad you are okay," Severus replied, he turned around and pushed on the iron door. He had spent many hours examining the door and found that only the Head of Slytherin could open it. They walked in and Dumbledore coughed at the amount of dust.

"Severus, do you come here often?" Dumbledore asked dryly.

"From time to time," Severus muttered looking for something. He straightened when he found it. He placed his wand on the candle and fire sprang to life on the wick. All around them two hundred others did the same.

"Impressive," Dumbledore muttered looking around in awe, "This I suppose was the quarters of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Then you suppose right Albus," A voice boomed from the far wall. They both looked and there before them, in all of his glory was Salazar Slytherin's portrait. Dumbledore had seen pictures of Slytherin before, but none had ever shown him bellow the shoulders. This one did. He was surprisingly short, with dirty blonde hair and a goatee. He was of muscular build and wore flowing green robes with silver lining, much like Severus's Quadditch robes. His eyes were a fierce blue and he radiated power even though he was just a painting.

"It is good to finally be able to talk to you," Salazar went on, "It is a shame the state of my Slytherins. I have talked to Severus of about it of course, but one can only do so much."

"Sir now is not the time," Severus replied shortly, and Salazar gave Severus a look, "Is that any way to speak to your superior boy?"

"It is when my boy is in trouble," Snape spat and then snapped his mouth shut. Dumbledore took on a serene look and tried to hide a smile. Salazar only looked puzzled.

"I was not aware you had a son Severus," Salazar replied, "why would you not tell me of this?'

"I haven't had the time," Severus replied coming back to his authority, "I only accepted him as a ward a few weeks ago, but now I need your help in locating him."

"What can I do to help you?" Salazar asked looking genuinely worried for Severus's ward, "Is he a student here?"

"Yes," Severus replied carefully. Would he help if he knew who he was? "And he has been taken to the Chamber of Secerts."

"Who knows of my chamber?" Salazar thundered, looking annoyed.

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore replied with a sigh, "Although, it is his younger self, Tom Riddle that causes the havoc."

"I do not understand?" Salazar muttered, "Explain."

"Somehow Tom has kept a likeness of himself in a diary. Somehow the diary found itself in the possession of a Gryffindor first year. He has been using her all year to set a Basilisk on the muggleborns in my school. The girl tried to get rid of the diary and another Gryffindor found it for it was his sister that had it in the first place. He found the secret of the diary and gave it to Professor Snape who in turn gave it to me. We believe that even now the girl was possessed by Tom. She has taken Severus's ward into the chamber in a bid to get the book back."

"But why does Tom believe you would meet his demands?" Salazar asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Because I care greatly for the boy," Dumbledore quietly, "And because the boy is Harry Potter."

Salazar was quiet for a moment and then he began to laugh. Severus growled in his throat and snarled, "Laugh at the predicament my ward is in again and I promise you I will find a way to destroy you." Salazar stopped abruptly and gave an apologetic grin, "I am sorry Severus, but I do find it humorous that you took in Harry Potter despite your pervious comments about the boy."

"I was wrong," Severus replied shortly, "Please Salazar we do not have much time. Help us. Where is the Chamber of Secrets?"

"There are two entrances," Salazar began, "The front door and the back door. The back door is in the second floor girl's lavatory. The front door is here." And the picture sprang forward like a door on a hinge. Dumbledore and Severus looked at each other and then quickly passed through whispering a thank-you to Salazar. Salazar smirked to himself, things were certainly going to be interesting with a boy around, especially a young Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus and Albus entered into what looked like a holding pen for a Basilisk. All around them were dead bodies of rodents, other snakes, and very large spiders. There was a dark tunnel that seemed to be going somewhere, and Severus would stake his life that it went into the Forbidden Forest. They found themselves walking on snake skin and Dumbledore shivered in disgust. He had never been a big fan of snakes.

On one wall were instruments. There were grooming tools and a complex looking saddle, but they struck pay dirt when they found a crossbow in the far wall. Suddenly the portrait over the work area came to life and Salazar announced, "Basilisks are loyal, but they can get out of hand. Sometimes I would have to put Belladonna and Hellebore to sleep. I always made sure that they did not breed, but once I left…well…Basilisk's only can bare two eggs and then they breed no more. It is a wonderful check on their species.

"How is it possible that we have missed giant creatures living under the school and in the forest?" Dumbledore muttered. Severus was antsy; they had to hurry this along. Harry needed them.

"Basilisk's are extremely frightened of humans," Salazar replied with an eye roll, "And they are absolutely stealthy. Really, I am not surprised."

"How do we kill this one?" Severus growled, and Salazar made a noise in his throat, "There is no sense in killing it. The Basilisk is only following orders because Tom is a parsletongue. Have Harry try and reason with the creature."

"And what if the snake is too far gone?" Severus growled, "If you haven't forgotten we cannot look at it."

Salazar sighed gravely and replied, "I always made sure my Snakes knew not to kill unless I commanded it. Unfortunately this one does not. Take the crossbow and blind the snake. Basilisk eyes are protected against magic, but not muggle weapons. I wish that the sleeping solution that I used for the arrows were still working, but it has been far too long. You will have to take up the sword in my office; it is above the mantle. You will have to stab the creature in the head."

"Is there no other way?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully.

"The arrows cannot penetrate the skull," Salazar lectured, "And short of the killing curse I see no other way. Even if the creature is not human I would not have the killing curse on your soul."

"Fine," Severus growled. It was then they heard the bloodcurdling screech and Snape's stomach dropped, "Albus you get the sword and I'll take care of that damn Basilisk. Hurry!"

With that he grabbed the crossbow and arrows and prayed that this would work. If not, they were screwed.

* * *

Harry was running and dogging the snake, never once looking back, trusting to his instincts to save him. He knew that at any moment he could be eaten or killed. Harry felt a sob and then something scrapped his bag. He felt a sting as scale ripped flesh and he screamed bloody murder. He rolled and looked up, losing his glasses in the process. Everything was blurry and he could barely make out the Basilisk. Grateful the huge snake seemed distracted. Harry grabbed his glasses and scurried back behind one of the stone snakes. It was then that he saw a tunnel and ran down it. It took him a moment to realize that he was running along a huge pipe. He had found the tunnel the snake used when it was hunting the school.

Suddenly he heard the snake roar in pain, and then Tom screamed in anger. Harry ran to the end of the pipe and looked out. He found that the Snake was thrashing around an arrow stuck out of his left eye. Snape was hiding behind one of the stone snakes reloading. Tom/Ginny was screaming in rage and sending fire balls in Snape's direction. Harry was directly behind Tom/Ginny. Harry realized what Snape was trying to do and clutched his wand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry opened his eyes and trained his wand on Tom/Ginny. Now was the time for his wandless magic to come forth. He concentrated on making Tom/Ginny float in the air like Draco. He even pictured it. What he got was very different. Instead of the floating and jerking Harry expected, a ball of energy slammed into Tom/Ginny causing them to slam into one of the stone snake statues. Harry felt guilty but only for a second. In the confusion Snape was able to hit the snake in the other eye.

The Basilisk thrashed about and sent its tail soaring towards Severus. At that moment Dumbledore entered the fray. He sent a bolt at the Basilisk's tail stopping it from hitting Severus. Severus ran dogging the snake's tail again and grabbed the green pommel silver sword that Dumbledore had sent through the air at Severus. Harry watched in horror as the snake make a quick movement with his head and bore down on Severus. The Basilisk's mouth opened wide and Severus slammed the sword into its mouth and up into the monster's brain. The Basilisk screamed and Severus pulled the sword out with a grunt of pain.

Harry ran towards Severus as he dropped the sword from his nerveless hand and fell on his knees, clutching his arm. Dumbledore's face was pinched as he kneeled beside Severus. Harry skidded to a stop in front of them and whispered, "Professor?"

Snape's head snapped up and he stared at Harry. Then a smiled formed and he grabbed at Harry, bringing him close.

"You're okay," Severus whispered in relief and Harry snuggled up beside his guardian and protector.

"You saved me," Harry whispered, "Again. Thank-you."

"It is what I'm here for," Snape whispered and then whimpered as the poison spread up his arm. Harry then saw the fang protruding from Snape arm and gasped.

"We have to get you to the infirmary," Harry whispered, but his guardians face was gray.

"There is no time Harry," Snape replied faintly and Harry could feel the tears coming. Not again. Someone else he loved and cared about was not going to die because of him. Not knowing what else to do Harry pulled the Basilisk's fang from Snape's arm making him gasp in pain.

"Harry what…?" Dumbledore began, his voice thick was emotion but stopped when Harry placed his hand over Snape's wound. A white light appeared around Harry's hand that quickly bled into Snape's arm. Harry pulled his hand away and all three watched as the poison oozed out of Snape's wound and fell to the floor. Then the wound closed up without even leaving a scar. Harry sat there gapping at his own hand and then he swayed a little. Snape grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Good job Harry," Snape whispered. How had he performed such advanced magic? First with the energy ball and then with the healing, Dumbledore was going to have to check Harry's magic.

A groan from across the cavern could be heard and Dumbledore stood and swirled around. Rope sprang from his wand and wrapped Tom/Ginny into a cocoon. Their wand flew through the air and was caught by Dumbledore. He glared at Tom/Ginny and growled, "You have been a bad boy Tom."

Tom/Ginny spat at Dumbledore in return. Dumbledore stood tall and levitated Ginny's body, placing a blind fold over their eyes. He did not want Tom to see Salazar's quarters. No telling what the Slytherin founder had hidden there.

"Come…we must have Poppy check Harry," Dumbledore replied with a fond smile at the boy, "And then we must deal with Tom and find away to free Ginny from his thrall."

"Salazar may know," Snape replied and Dumbledore nodded. That was reasonable. Slytherin was famous for his knowledge of the dark arts. The group made their way to Slytherin's study. Salazar shut the door behind them and he glanced at Tom/Ginny.

"So you caught the miscreant," Salazar's voice boomed. He glared and snarled, "That was an extreme misuse of a Basilisk Riddle. Because of you another one of those beautiful and rare creatures are gone. I hope you are happy with how you have corrupted my chamber and my good name, although Godric tainted that years ago the vindictive sword sucker."

Dumbledore coughed, "I am sorry to interrupted Salazar, but we must know how to extract Tom from Ginny."

"That is easy," Salazar replied with a sigh, "If the diary is what I suspected it is. Please bring it to me so I can feel its presence." The portrait glanced at Harry and smiled.

"So you are the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry looked down as Severus patted his back. Harry winced but did not make a sound. Severus seemed to realize his mistake however and gave Harry an apologetic look. Albus glared at Tom/Ginny and placed wards around them, and then left to retrieve the book. He had placed it in only a place he could find.

"Yes sir…" Harry replied with a smile. He looked at the face and realized it held a distinct resemblance to the huge statue that held the Basilisk's cage.

"Are you Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly. He ignored the pain in his back, although it was only a small amount. He knew that would not last however.

"Lord Slytherin to you," Salazar reminded him gently, "Always, respect your betters by using their title unless otherwise told not to."

"Yes sir," Harry replied blushing. He went to hide behind Snape, but Severus would not let him. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezed, "Salazar will not hurt you."

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled.

Salazar laughed a little a Harry's meekness, "From what I have heard about you I would have thought you were a proud little peacock, not this meek thing I see here."

"Information can be misleading sir," Harry replied with an uncertain smile.

"That is true," Salazar replied with a grin, "You should have Severus visit me more often. I rather like you."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor. He was tired and this was one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had, considering he was talking to a portrait; a portrait of the Slytherin founder to be more exact.

Suddenly a knock sounded and Severus went to open the door for Dumbledore. Albus walked up to Salazar's portrait and held up the book. Salazar peered at it and then made a noise in his throat.

"It is how I feared," Salazar replied with a sigh, "It is a Horcrux."  
Dumbledore paled and Snape stiffened. Tom/Ginny just cackled in delight.

"Oh yes…." Tom/Ginny hissed, "I hope you have fun finding the others."

Snape growled and glared at Tom/Ginny. Harry just frowned, "What is a Horcrux Lord Slytherin?"

"It is a receptacle that very dark wizards use to hide their souls in. One will not truly die until all Horcruxs are destroyed."

Harry winced and shivered, "That was why he didn't die. He couldn't when pieces of his soul was still here on earth."

"Exactly," Salazar replied with a giddy expression, "Good Mr. Potter. Severus award him points."

"Salazar," Severus began, "Now is not the time. We have to find away to free Miss Weasley."

"Destroy the Horcrux, with Basilisk venom," Salazar replied promptly, "There are few things in this world that can. Basilisk venom, Phoenix fire, and Unicorn horns are the only magical elements I have found that will destroy them."

"Will the venom on this sword suffice?" Severus asked holding the sword up. The venom had stained the blade leaving green splotches on the sliver sword. Harry thought it was fitting for the sword of Slytherin.

"Yes," Salazar replied, "And now you have a weapon against the other Horcruxs. And mark my words there will be others. Hopefully you know your opponent enough to find the others."

Dumbledore nodded and put the book on the floor. Severus then slammed the point into book causing Tom/Ginny to scream. The ropes and blind fold sprang from Ginny's body and she screamed holding her head. There was a flash of blood red light and she crumbled onto the ground. The book spluttered blood and Harry felt queasy. That was disturbing on so many levels.

Dumbldore levitated Ginny's prone body and bowed his head at Salazar, "I bid you good-day Lord Slytherin. We now have to take care of the children."

Salazar bowed as he watched the group leave the room. He sighed, shook his head, and decided to visit Godric's portrait, if only to drive the other wizard to distraction. It was the least he could do to the bastard that had slandered his good name.

* * *

Harry was in serious pain by the time they reached the infirmary. Madam Pomfery met them at the door as Dumbledore's patronus swirled around her and then disappeared.

"Oh my god you found them!" She screamed and ran towards the group. Ginny was still unconscious and Harry was being carried by his guardian. He was snuggled up against his Professor, and while that aggregated his back it also reassured him. He could feel the older man's heart beat, and knew right then that he was worried. It made Harry feel warm on the inside. Someone was actually worried about him, cared enough to be worried even. He smiled despite his pain.

"Harry's back has a gash on it," Snape replied sitting him on the bed, "You deal with Miss Weasly and I will take care of my ward."

Poppy looked like she was going to argue, but decided against it. Miss Weasley was clearly the worse case. Dumbledore looked worried as he watched Poppy work on Miss Weasley. Finally, he announced, "I will go and inform her family. Please tell me as soon as you know of her condition," He looked at Severus and Harry, "I want you both in my office tomorrow. Both of you are dismissed from classes. We need to get to the bottom of this," His eyes twinkled as he pushed back some of Harry's fringe, "I hope you feel better in the morning." Then he was gone.

Poppy nodded and continued to work on Miss Weasley. Severus sighed and drew the curtains around Harry and himself. He did not want Harry to watch. The boy looked disturbed enough.

He made the boy take off his outer robes and his shirt. Harry didn't even argue. He just shed his clothing, with Severus's help and sat back on the bed. Severus gathered some potions and used his wand to clean and stitch Harry's back. Harry was going to have a rough couple of weeks. He handed the boy some potions and said, "Drink."

Harry did as he was told and handed them back. He sighed and shook his head. Severus put the vials in Poppy's office and then sat next to the boy. Finally, he said, "Do you want to go home or stay here?"

"Home please," Harry whispered snuggling up to Snape. Severus smiled and ran his fingers through his ward's hair. Harry mewled slightly and leaned into Snape's hand. It gladdened his heart to see his ward so open with him. He hoped it would last.

Severus wrapped arm up in his robes, took Harry into his arms, and left the infirmary quietly. Poppy was still running diagnostic spells. He hoped that Ginny would be okay, but his ward was alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

So what do you think? I know Salazar came out a little...odd. Okay crazy as hell, but I didn't want to make him this big bad evil wizard or this ubber badass wizard. I wanted him to be quirky but I think it came out totally wrong. I still like it though. Review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

So guys...here we go. I probably won't update near as much since school as started, but I will try at least once a week. That is my goal. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry walked to the infirmary with Ron and Pansy. Ginny had woken up screaming for her parents in the middle of the night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had both rushed to her. She was still pale and she would hardly eat, but she was awake. That was really what mattered.

Dumbledore had known how hard it would be for Harry not to see her, so he allowed Severus to escort Ron, Pansy, and Harry to the infirmary. Ron and Pansy would stay while Harry would leave after a brief visit.

They walked in, and Severus found himself wrapped into a hug by Miss. Weasley. He stumbled and clutched onto her. Praying they would not fall to the floor. She cried into his neck and he patted her back awkwardly.

"Thank-you for saving my little Ginny," Mrs. Weasley bawled clutching his robes, "I don't know what I would have done had she died!"

"It was," Severus began, but had to finish with a croak when Mrs. Weasley squeezed his sides too hard, "nothing really."

She let go of Severus and then wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry gritted his teeth so as not to cry out in pain from his wound. Severus's hawk like eyes caught Harry's behavior and he found himself ready to pull Mrs. Weasley off of his ward. However, Molly quickly let go when she heard Harry's intake of breath.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked clearly worried.

"Basilisk's tail got my back," Harry replied through gritted teeth. Slowly the pain drained out of him and he said, "I'm fine now. Just please don't hug me again."

Molly nodded and smiled slightly. She then went back to Ginny's side. Ron and Pansy walked towards them, Harry on the other hand was still a little leery about being too close to Ginny. She had been incredibly scary as Tom and he just wanted to make sure that she was really her.

"Who are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly as Pansy took one of Ginny's hands.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pansy replied with a shy smile. She tried not to notice the odd stares she was receiving from the older Weasley boys.

"Parkinson?" Mr. Weaslesy spoke up. He was desperately hiding his surprise when he noticed how self conscious Pansy seemed to become, "There is a Parkinson working at the Ministry. He's in foreign relations?"  
"One and the same," Pansy replied with a smirk, "That's dear old dad."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look and Mrs. Weasly asked, "How long have you been spending time with Haryr and Ron."

"Well…since Hermione was petrified," Pansy replied in a rush. She was feeling very nervous surrounded as she was by Gryffindors, "I felt sad for them. I liked Hermione even if I wasn't the nicest person to her. I gave them my support and then I became their friend. Cool huh? Although Draco keeps calling me a blood traitor, nosey little…"

"Miss. Parkinson," Snape snapped. Pansy colored slightly but quieted down. He turned to the Weasleys and said, "Harry wanted to check on your daughter, but now we cannot stay. We are due to speak to the headmaster about the events. We will find out who gave your daughter the diary."

"You think someone purposefully gave it to Ginny?" Pansy was shocked. Snape hid a smile. She really wasn't dark witch material. For that he was extremely grateful, "Are you sure?"

"Powerful objects like the dairy are not left unattended on purpose Miss. Parkinson," Severus meant to sneer at the girl, but it came out as mere impatience. He was beginning to lose his touch.

"Of course not sir," Pansy replied feeling foolish for such a remark. She was a Slytherin for goodness sake. Of course she knew the rules of intrigue. Feeling foolish she began to talking quietly with Ginny. Ron just held her other hand and smiled. He had hoped his family would like Pansy. Harry gave Ginny a small smile. Then he turned and followed his guardian who was giving him an impatient glare.

* * *

"We must find out who planted Tom's diary," Dumbledore began pressing his fingers together as well as his lips.

"I know who it was," Snape snarled. After Harry had told him the specifics behind the dairy he had himself believing a lie about Lucius. That if he had known how much the boy meant to him he would have left him alone. Severus knew that was not true. He knew that the man's loyalty to the Dark Lord knew no bounds. Lucius was nothing more than a toy for the Dark Lord, and Severus was furious.

Not only did he attack a student, but he had designs on killing all of the muggleborns, his students. Was Lucius a blooming idiot? Plus there was the cold hard fact that he had targeted his boy. He felt a growing protective instinct inside of him that he could not explain. It was the same feeling that he had when ever Lockhardt was mentioned. Nobody was going to hurt the boy, nobody.

"Yes I did have the same thought," Dumbledore replied carefully. His brow furrowed, "What lead you to this conclusion."

Severus quickly told him about the conversation two nights prior. Dumbledore nodded sagely and agreed with Severus's quick assessment. For Dumbledore could not fathom another way Ginny had been given the book, and honestly who would want to target a first year Gryffindor when Harry Potter was there for the taking?

"What lead you to be suspicious of Lucius?" Snape asked his voice cold. Dumbledore could see the barely restrained fury and hoped Severus would not take offense to the blackmail he had planned.

"He tried to remove me as Headmaster," Dumbledore replied with an aggravated sigh, "He pulled many useful favors to do so. You know Lucius better then I, and you know that he would never waste favors unless he had insider knowledge."

A knock resounded throughout the wall and Dumbledore hid his displeasure. He gave Harry and Snape a warning glance, "Come in."

Lucius walked into the room, an arrogant, cold confidence coming off of him in waves. Harry instantly felt uneasy, like the man would decide to attack him at any moment. He watched his guardian as he let a mask of indifference slip over his features and Harry could not help but admire Snape for his composure. Harry was truly having a hard time not having a panic attack. Really! He could face a possessed Ginny who threw fire balls and sent Basilisk's after him, but he couldn't contain himself when the man responsible was standing not three feet away.

He watched as Snape innocently stepped in between Lucius and Harry, effectively blocking his ward from view. He was afraid Harry would give them away and absently thought about training the boy's emotions as a form of anger management. It was then that Harry noticed big brown eyes in the corridor. The door was open a crack and he was sure he had seen those eyes before. They looked like a house elves'.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster," Lucius asked with his usual arrogance and familiar lip curl. Dumbledore could feel a headache coming on, but he skillfully hid his feelings. He, like Severus, could control his feelings and hide them from others. It was a dangerous game he too played and he could not afford to lose his self-control. Hopefully, Severus would do the same. It would do the Light no good if Lucius were dead on the floor.

"Yes…" The Headmaster began with an easy smile but his customary twinkle was not present, "The danger is past. It turns out that someone planted a very dark artifact in the school. It was the diary of a seventeen year old Voldemort. He possessed a Gryffindor and set a Basilisk on muggleborns in the school," Lucius was perfectly poised. He stood easily at ease and seemed to listen attentively, but not nervously. A skill he had acquired from his Death Eater days no doubt. Dumbledore decided to begin pressing gently on Lucius's control.

"When Miss Weasley tried to rid herself of the distressing object her brother Mr. Weasley found it and with the aid of Miss Parkinson they realized just who it belonged to. They gave it to Professor Snape, who in turn gave it to me. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was still possessed and connected to the book. She then kidnapped Mr. Potter here," Lucius was beginning to pale slightly and Dumbledore fought the urge to smirk.

"Professor Snape and I entered the Chamber of Secrets and did battle with Tom. We managed to save both of them with the aid of Salazar Slytherin himself. Really, it was rather exciting. We managed to destroy the book and the Basilisk. Now…as a school governor it is your duty to inform the others."

"Of course Headmaster," Lucius replied with his trademark grin although to Harry it did not seem very happy, "It is fortunate that you were able to defeat the dark object and the Basilisk sir. The Governors will be most pleased," Turning to Severus he began, "If that is all could I have a word with you Severus?"

"Oh we are not done Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's tone became hard…brittle even and Lucius began to feel fear grip his stomach.

"Sir?" Lucius asked urging the Headmaster forward while his body posture made it clear that he did not want to know what the Headmaster had to say.

"Harry?" The Headmaster began, "Could you please excuse us? I would hate for you to become bored with this conversation."

Harry was far from bored. In fact he was excited and proud of himself that he could read Mr. Malfoy like a book. Mr. Malfoy was guilty, but Harry was worried about those huge brown eyes in the corridor and decided that he had a job to do as well.

"Of course sir," Harry replied and he noticed the surprised look at Snape's face. He gave his guardian a soft smile and grabbed the handle swiftly opening the door and turning the lock. No need for Mr. Malfoy to have an escape route. He shut the door tightly and whispered, "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared in front of him and Harry urged the house elf away from the door and out into the hallway.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy's house elf Dobby?"  
"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied with a squeak. He was rubbing his hands together nervously, "Please don't tell Master, sir."

"Hush I won't," Harry replied with a gentle smile, but then he frowned, "The barrier at the train station and the rogue bludger was all you wasn't it?"

"Yes sir," Dobby replied with a grimace, "Mr. Harry Potter sir had to be far away from Hogworts sir. He had to be kept safe, sir."

"Professor Snape has been doing just fine," Harry replied with a hard look. Dobby nodded and Harry frowned again, "Did you attack Draco Dobby a few days ago? Did you know I will be having detentions with Flitch because of that? "

"No sir," Dobby looked scandalized, "I could not hurt Little Master."

"Then it **was **me," Harry muttered, surprised. He suddenly became himself and looked at Dobby. The poor little elf was shaking with fear and surprised tears. For one brief moment Harry saw himself in the little elf and shuddered. He had to help him. Gritting his teeth he thought, and a truly wicked plain formed in his little Gryffindor brain.

"Do you want to be free Dobby?"

"More than anything Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied despairingly

"How do I do it?" Harry asked, hoping for something easy.

"My master has to give me cloths sir," Dobby replied and he looked downcast. Harry stood there and bit his lip, but then he stood straighter and smirked.

"I'll get you okay from old Malfoy," Harry whispered to Dobby, "I promise. Now wait here."

Then he went dashing down the hall leaving Dobby scared and alone, but hopeful.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucius was desperately trying to keep from shaking. They could not possibly know it was him. Although, if they **were** talking to the boy they could put two and two together…but they had no proof. Lucius very much doubted that Severus needed any however. The malevolent look that he was receiving from his former friend was enough to make the Dark Lord pause.

"Severus?" Lucius began, but he was cut off.

"You gave Harry the book didn't you?" Severus growled. Lucius pulled a puzzled face, "But you said Miss. Weasley had been the one possessed?"

"Harry was the target," Snape growled taking a step toward Lucius. Lucius could not do nothing but take a step back. He could see the rage simmering below Severus's rough exterior. It was the rage of a man whose child was in danger. He was screwed!

"If you had not ridiculed him because Lockhardt had given him his books," Snape snapped with utter acid, "He would have been the one possessed!"

Lucius said nothing, he just stood strong and tall and sneered, "You have to proof."

"We don't need proof," Dumbledore replied with a shrug. Severus began circling Lucius like a vulture. Dumbledore knew that he only had a few minutes to convince Lucius before Severus swooped in and attacked.

"All we need is to slander your good name," Dumbledore replied confidently, "After all, how would it look for one of the school's governors to be directly linked, by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, to these horrific events? Do you know what it would do to your political power Lucius? You would lose your good standing with the Ministry. You would slowly be isolated by your peers, because nothing would stand in my way of destroy what you have so cleverly created."

Severus was getting sadistic pleasure in Lucius growling discomfort. He could tell the signs. He always could in a Death Eater meeting. Lucius's right hand would begin to twitch ever so slightly. The Dark Lord would never catch it, but Severus could. Then his left hand would start. Soon, when it became apparent that Lucius was lying, his right eye would twitch. It was something to behold when Lucius was completely undone. Severus had never enjoyed watching it…until now.

"Unless of course you are willing to use your considerable influence for our cause?" Dumbledore continued and Snape stood shock still. He glared at Dumbledore but shrewdly realized that Lucius would make a fine spy. Yet Severus could take no joy in it. He was furious and hurt and wanted Lucius to pay.

"You want me to spy for you I suppose," Lucius sneered, but both wizards could tell his heart was not in it. In fact his voice trembled slightly.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied with a curt nod, "You will need to learn Occulmany and Legiminancy. For that I will work with you."

Severus was relieved. At least Dumbledore recognized what Severus would have done to Lucius had he been the teacher. Lucius stood there. No matter how he looked at it, there was no other way. He was being blackmailed, and really it had been his own fault. He had gotten too greedy, although he was confident that had Severus not taken in Potter Dumbledore would have never been able to find out his hand in it. Be that as it may, he did not want his son to become a Death Eater. He wanted him safe. Lucius realized the wisdom in Severus's words. Draco would not last long in the Dark Lord's ranks. For that he had been willing to side with the light before this conversation. Why not spy as well?

"Fine," Lucius stiffly spat, never showing his hand, "But know that I do not see as you do. Muggleborns are a disease, which should not be allowed in our world. I do this for Draco, so he does not have to suffer the Dark Lord's wrath. Once this war is over I will fight against the muggle pollution."

"Just as long as you spy for us," Dumbledore replied evenly, "Leave the speculations for the future alone."

Lucius nodded. Severus ground his teeth but never said one word. Lucius turned on his heel and tried to stalk out of the Headmaster's office, but the door was locked. He flipped the lock and tugged on the door but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. Snape had his wand out and he was staring intently at Lucius. Nervously Lucius quickly left the office. Snape snarled and watched him leave. Both were just visibly relaxing when they heard a loud THUMP and the cursing of a grown man. Severus ran quickly down the stairs and arrived just in time to see Lucius lying on his back. Peeves over him holding a water bucket. Harry stood off in the corner, holding his stomach. Discreetly Peeves dropped a sock on Lucius's shoulder. A small house elf was helping Lucius up when he grabbed the sock and uncaringly threw it at the elf.

"Get this nasty thing away from me!" Roared Lucius red faced and embarrassed. Dobby caught the small article of clothing and gasped. Lucius dried himself off, shot a spell at Peeves in irritation and began to stalk off with a, "Come Dobby!"

Dobby still stood there. By this time Dumbledore was standing beside Severus trying not to laugh. Snape was in shock. Harry slid out of the shadows and put his little hand on Dobby's shoulder.

"Master gave Dobby a sock!" Dobby exclaimed, his huge brown eyes widening even further.

Lucius stopped in his tracks and slowly turned, "I did not."

Dobby held up the sock. Lucius growled and glared at Peeves but he was already gone, "Stupid Poltergeist!" Lucius swore. Harry giggled. Lucius's eye narrowed. He did not see Severus or Dumbledore.

"What are you laughing at Potter," Lucius snarled. If Lucius had thought he would intimidate Harry he was sorely mistaken. Usually Harry would be afraid of adults, but when there was someone helpless that needed protection he hid his fear and plunged forward. It was probably why Hermione said he had a "saving people thing".

Snape went to get into the middle, but Dumbledore held him back and shook his head. Severus's eyes narrowed. What was the old man up to?

Silently Harry pulled his leg up and revealed his unsocked foot.

"Have a good-day sir," Harry replied pleasant as he turned around and walked towards Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Lucius just stood there dumbly shaking in rage, but he knew better then to try anything. Snape and Dumbledore would kill him if they could get past the house elf. He glared at his former slave and snarled, "This is not over Potter." He swirled on his foot and quickly stalked down the hallway. Snape and Dumbledore were holding their sides in laughter while Dobby just hugged his sock to his chest and looked at Harry with something like hero worship.

"What happened?" Snape asked once he stopped laughing.

Harry cocked his head. He had never really seen his guardian laugh inn Gryffindor tower. He liked it. It made Professor Snape's usually severe face become softer.

"Remember when I told you about Dobby?" Harry asked. When Snape nodded his continued, "Well…it turns out he is Mr. Malfoy's house elf, and he doesn't treat him well. I hated to think of him going back and only Mr. Malfoy could free him. So I had Peeves distract him enough so he would not realize he was giving Dobby clothing, even if it was an old sock.

"Dobby is grateful to Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby said in awe, "Dobby loves Mr. Harry Potter sir. If Mr. Harry Potter sir or Professor Snape sir ever need anything you call for Dobby sir."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry replied face beat red, "And your welcome, but really you don't have to thank me. I didn't want you to go back. I care about you."

Dobby started to cry, "No wizard ever cared about Dobby before! Mr. Harry Potter sir is a great wizard." And with that he clung to Harry's robes crying his little heart out. Harry looked highly uncomfortable but he patted his back anyway. Dumbledore sighed and intervened, "Dobby why do we not go up stairs and have a nice chat. You will need a place to stay if you do not want to choose another master."

"Y…Y…Yes s…sir," Dobby stammered. Dumbledore led the grateful elf into his office leaving Severus and Harry alone. The old man was trying not to smile at Dobby's antics.

Snape was shaking his head, "Well…that was a very good prank. You did a very good deed. I'm proud of you."

Harry blushed and scuffed his feet. Snape smiled and then began to lead Harry toward the dungeons.

"We have yet to start your punishment," Snape began and Harry blanched, "But I see you realize that."

Harry did not meet Snape's eyes and he plowed forward, "If you realized that we had not yet started your punishment you should have addressed it."

Harry bit his lip, and bravely replied, "But…you tell your Slyterins to be sneaky. I thought I was being sneaky."

"No you were just withholding information in the hopes that I would forget about it," Snape replied a little perturbed by Harry trying to get out of trouble, but it aalso warmed his heart. This was what twelve years old were supposed to try to do. Harry for his part could not believe his daring. He blamed it on the adrenaline from facing Mr. Malfoy, but really he was lucky that Snape did not seem mad.

"You are trying to be sneaky with this conversation and it is not working," Snape replied with a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm still not sure what the difference is sir," Harry replied with a sigh.

Snape sighed too and explained, "Harry, if you want to keep information from others…fine. That is how Slytherins operate. Don't get caught, but due to the fact that I am your guardian I wish for total honesty."

Harry thought about it and nodded, "That is the Gryffindor way after all."

Snape just smiled. Harry could be shrewd, even sneaky. But he was not calculating and for that Snape found himself smiling. Honestly, pure honestly, was refreshing. Even if he would have to curb Harry's need to be honest to those that would use any knowledge for personal gain. He had a feeling that he would be confusing the poor boy for years to come.

Snape ignored that comment, "Due to your back, I will not allow you to fulfill your detention just yet. Your back needs to heal more, however I will still be training you in the ways of controlling your anger. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied walking beside him. Snape smiled. Harry was a good boy, and he hoped that he stayed that way.

* * *

So...old Lucius got what he deserved! I always felt a little perturbed that Lucius got away with it. So now...he has been gotten back. I believe I've kept them in character. Let me know okay. I don't want to get half way through this and find that I've turned the characters into the brady bunch or god forbid, soap opera stars. LOL


	15. Part Two: Chapter 15

I am really sorry this has taken me so long. I was going to write a lot over Christmas break, but nothing would come to me. This chapter took about two weeks for me to write. I kept going back and deleting it all and then starting over again. It was crazy! There are three warnings that I think you should know about.

1) There are Christian themes. If Jesus makes you hiss in pain...don't read from now on. There are none in this chapter but there most likely will be in others. I will not have people flaming me for my viewpoint. That is silly and childish.

2) Also, I tried my hand at a cockney accent and...well...I don't think it went over well.

Oh, I've tried to make Severus speak more...eloquently. I don't think I managed it though. LOL Snape

3) Snape may be OOC, but then again this is fanfiction...Snape is always OOC! LOL

For those of you still with me and this story...Enjoy!

* * *

Harry watched the snow fall. It was hard to believe that just two months had passed since the dueling club incident. Two months of being beaten every day. Two months of fear, intrigue, nightmares, and danger. But most importantly two months filled with warmth, caring, and something like love.

Harry smiled to himself as he laid his head on his pillow. He was still restricted to the dungeons. Snape was not at all happy about Harry's temper. He also gave him detention for what he had done to Malfoy, but it had not been bad. He just had to take care of the school animals with Hagrid, and he rather liked spending time with Hagrid. Snape had checked on him when they had been half-way through Hagrid's duties. His observations were still ringing in Harry's ears.

Once Harry and Hagrid were finished Snape had escorted him back to the castle. Harry had been so cold that his toes were icy and his nose and cheeks were a bright red. His guardian had looked at him and said, "Why is it, that you have more patience with a bad tempered animal than you do with people?"  
Harry had smiled sheepishly and said, "People talk, animals don't."

Snape smirked and replied, "Really? Is that why the owl bit you three times?"

Harry had bitten his lip and Snape's smirk had turned into an amused twist of the lips, "Animals may not speak like you and I, but they do commutate. The throbbing in your hand is evidence of that."

Harry had not responded. He had nodded and walked along side Snape. It wasn't until he had reached his bedroom that he had realized Snape had been right. Animals did commutate, but he never took what they did as an insult. They were just animals. That was the only way they could commutate with him. People on the other hand did not have to lash out to get his attention. He heard them just fine when they were speaking to him like they actually had some sense. Harry shook his head and went back to looking out the fake, magically enhanced window. It was charmed to look out onto the school grounds. Harry was quite taken with it.

Yes, the past two months had been rather eventful, but he would have them no other way. Even if he still had nightmares of Lockhart, and even though he was stuck down in the dungeons without his housemates, it was worth it to be with Snape. Snape cared about him. He was sure of that. It was all in the way he talked to him, and spoke to him, and looked at him. Sometimes, when Snape thought Harry was sleeping he would sneak into his room and fix his covers or run his fingers through Harry's hair. The first night Harry had been afraid. It had taken everything he had to be quiet, but when Snape had just re-tucked him in and told him good-night. Harry knew that his big, bad-tempered, guardian would keep him safe.

"Harry!" Snape's voice rang throughout their small quarters and Harry sighed. It was time for dinner. He wasn't really hungry, but Snape wanted Harry to gain more weight. He was entirely too skinny and Madam Pomfery was on the war path.

Harry jumped up and quickly made his way into the kitchen. Harry then sat down and looked at Snape. He gave Snape a timid smile and reached for the food cautiously. He knew Snape would never hurt him like Lockhart. He was pretty sure that Snape would never hit him, but he was not sure about withholding food. Snape had not imposed that punishment yet, but there was still plenty of time to try.

"Harry," Snape's voice was extremely gentle. He found that when his voice was stern, Harry became quiet and ate far too fast. However, when he made an effort to be gentle Harry was happy if a bit quiet. Harry stopped putting food on his plate and gave his full attention to Severus.

"How was your day?" Snape continued, his silky voice soothing the child across from him.

Harry just smiled, "Fine. Ron, Pansy, and me…"

"I Harry," Snape corrected and Harry looked confused. Snape sighed, "It is Ron, Pansy, and I. Not me."

"Oh," Harry replied with frown.

Snape just smirked, "Now, what were you about to say?"

"Ron, Pansy, and I," Harry put emphasis on the I as if to show Snape that he was listening to him, "are really excited about tomorrow. I can't wait to see Hermione awake again!"

Harry wiggled in his seat and sighed with happiness. Snape decided right then that the boy was far too excited and would probably drop his food all over the table if he let him serve himself. Carefully so as not to startle the boy he took Harry's plate and finished filling it up. He then handed the plate back to Harry. The boy smiled at Snape and began to eat at a steady place. Snape was mindful to not give Harry any reason to begin goring his food.

"Did you three find trouble?" Snape asked, but he kept his tone light. Harry paused in his eating, letting him know that all was not well in Harry land, and that he had in fact found trouble.

"Harry, what did you do?" Snape asked, and Harry placed his fork gently on his plate. Snape's voice was beginning to turn hard.

"Well….we did lose points for talking in Transfiguration, but we were excited….and we apologized."

Snape cocked his eyebrow and searched Harry's eyes, and then he smirked. The boy was so easy to read. Snape always knew when he was lying, telling the truth, or just plain not saying anything at all. Thankfully, this time he was telling the truth.

"Go ahead and eat Harry," Harry smiled, and let out a breath that told Snape just how worried the boy had been. For Snape he didn't know if the boy was worried about disappointing him, or being abused. He hoped it was the former instead of the latter.

"So….Harry," Severus felt awkward, but it was Christmas and Harry was his ward. All children looked forward to Christmas, Harry was no exception. Besides, Severus did not doubt for a second that this would be the boy's first proper Christmas. Severus wanted to make it special, not that he would admit it to anyone. He still had a reputation to protect.

"Once the Holidays start we will be leaving for our house in London," Snape informed him with a slight smile, "Professor Dumbledore has graciously allowed me to take a two week holiday so that we might share Christmas together. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"We're going to have our own Christmas?" Harry asked in awe. He had been happy with Christmas at Hogworts, but this was ten times better.

Severus's lips quirked upward, "Of course."

Harry bit his lip and began to play with this food. Severus knew that he had something to ask and smirked, "What is on your mind?"

"Can we decorate?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Decorate?" Severus asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you know a tree?" Harry asked fiddling with his fork.

"Oh, naturally," Severus replied trying to keep his exasperation in check. He had thought the boy was going to make known what he wanted for Christmas.

"Good," Harry replied with a happy sigh, "I've never decorated a Christmas tree before."

"Never?" Severus asked puzzled, "What did you do when you were at your relatives?"

Harry replied in a small voice, "They made me serve them coco and Christmas cookies."

He refused to discuss his cupboard. Now was not the time for such a conversation. They had been working on the Dursleys. He would tell his Professor small bits here and there when they were working on his anger. However, he refused to tell Professor Snape about the beatings or the cupboard. He knew he should. There was no reason to not tell him. Snape already knew about how they starved him, made him work like a house-elf, and how they let Dudley treat him like a punching bag. He even knew that Uncle Vernon would sometimes throw him around or even slap him. However, he didn't tell him about the times Aunt Petunia would make him clean dishes in scalding hot water, or burn him when he burnt the food. He never spoke a word about the frying pan that she had thrown at his head when he had been three because he told Aunt Petunia that he loved her. Nor did he speak of the times Uncle Vernon locked him in his cupboard for days on end. It was just too embarrassing that they did these things to him. Somehow, these instances were worse to him then the casual beatings and being starved.

"So we're going the first day?" Harry asked excited.

"As soon as Holidays start," Severus repeated. His voice was a little tight and it worried Harry, but Harry did not say anything. He did not want to make the man angry.

"Do you think Hermione will be okay?" Harry wondered out loud.

"She will be awake by tomorrow morning," Severus replied with a soft smirk that he only ever showed to his ward, "and she will be quite well."

Harry's smile lightened up the room and Severus's small smirk became an almost grin. He really was fond of the boy, strangely enough. Everything was almost settled. Now all he had to do was get the boy to tell him what he wanted for Christmas. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

Hermione was running toward the small trio. She threw her arms around Harry and held on tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. She pulled back a little, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry replied blushing. Hermione let Harry go and then threw her arms around Ron. She squeezed him and asked the same question. Harry felt slightly disappointed. That was until she pulled away from Ron and stood next to Harry. She was practically leaning against him. She looked at Pansy and said, "Hi….Pansy?"

Hermione was at a loss for what to do or say. Pansy just smiled and said, "I've been trying to keep the boys out of trouble for you….It hasn't been easy let me tell you."

Ron snorted, "Especially when she was the cause of some of it."

Hermione smiled at Pansy, "What has been going on?"

"Come on," Harry took Hermione's hand in his, "I want to show you my room at Professor Snape's quarters. I have to stay there for awhile."

"Why?" Hermione asked leaning against Harry. Pansy and Ron looked at each other in surprise and followed the two. It was funny how their two friends didn't seem to notice the romantic nature of their exchange. Ron and Pansy knew better then to point it out.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Harry replied with a fond smile. Ron felt like he wanted to gag, they were being way too cute. It was disturbing.

"Professor Snape has us snacks waiting," Harry informed the group. Ron looked excited and Harry smirked, "I wouldn't look so happy about it, it's healthy food; fruit, vegetables, dip, and stuff. Although, I think he has us candy canes so that's a plus."

Snape was sitting in front of the fire holding a book with one hand while drinking coffee in the other. Harry smiled at his guardian, and shouted, "We're here!'

Snape started and spilled his coffee on his white shirt. Harry cringed away from Snape as he glared at him, "Harry what are my feelings about yelling?"

"That yelling is not appropriate in doors," Harry replied solemnly.

"Exactly," Snape replied with a nod. Looking at Hermione he asked, "How are you feeling Miss. Granger?"

"Fine," Hermione replied softly. It felt odd that Snape would ask her such a question, and it was just plain surreal to be in his quarters.

"In the kitchen there are snacks for you," Snape replied pointing to the adjoining room, "You may talk amongst yourselves, but at four o'clock I want you to start on your homework….all of you.

Ron and Pansy showed Snape their backpacks and Snape nodded, "Very well…I am glad you three have decided to take your studies seriously." He looked directly at Ron when he said this and Ron's ears turned pink. He wondered if that had been a complement or a reprimand, "I want you to help Miss Granger with her studies. She is behind, but of course that is no fault of her own. If you need anything I will be in here or my study, and you had better knock before entering there."

Harry nodded his head and smiled at his guardian, "We're going to get the snacks and then head to my room."

Severus nodded and went back to his book. Harry gazed at him thoughtfully and then led the group to the kitchen where Harry grabbed plates for each of them and then they piled their plates with snacks. Surprisingly, there were sugar cookies as well as candy canes. It was funny to think that Snape was somewhat in the Christmas spirit.

When they were finally settled they explained everything to Hermione. By the end Hermione's eyes were wide and she was looking at all of them as if they were nuts.

"It's a good thing that you three weren't killed along the way," Hermione snapped clearly upset.

"Oh come on Hermione. If you hadn't been petrified you would have been right with us," Ron complained and Hermione glared at Ron. Pansy bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Ron has a point Mione," Harry agreed nudging her slightly, "Besides, Snape was with us the entire time."

"Except when you were manhandled into the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione mumbled causing everyone to burst into giggles. Hermione sighed and smiled a little, "What's done is done I suppose. Now all I have to do is catch up on my school work. Thank-goodness for the Holidays."

Ron groaned and shook his head at Hermione. Pansy smacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes, "When else does she have time to catch up moron?"

Hermione glanced between the two and then went back to her plate. There was something between those two, and Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about it. Harry noticed how quiet she had become and worried.

"Are you really feeling well," Harry asked in a low voice so a bickering Pansy and Ron wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione replied glancing over at the two friends, "I'm just a bit tired."

Harry saw the way she looked at Ron and had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything. He went back to his plate as well, both deep in thought and unnoticed by either Pansy or Ron. However, Snape noticed as the door was not quite shut and he couldn't help but hear the conversation as he made his way to the study. He looked at Harry for another second and then went on. He pushed all thoughts of Harry out of his mind and started grading papers. It didn't work. Maybe, he was just seeing things. Hopefully that would be the case. He really did not want Harry to go through the pains of an unrequited crush, especially when the object of the boy's affections was his best friend. He knew what that felt like, and he would not wish it on Harry.

When the group finally left Harry was quiet and withdrawn, and Snape knew that his assumptions had been correct. He wanted to speak to the boy, but was afraid to begin the needed conversation. What if the boy cried? He could usually handle a blubbering Potter, but not while the thoughts of Lily were still fresh in his mind. However, he knew though that if he did not talk about what happened then their break would be horrible. All he wanted was to have an un-eventful free holiday break. That was all. It really was not too much to ask…was it?

* * *

"Are you alright?" Snape asked as the boy sat down beside him once his friends had left. Way too close for Snape's comfort. Really, he would have thought he had grown accustomed to Harry's invasion of his personal space. The boy really was quite needy.

"I don't understand…" Harry began. He stopped himself and leaned against Snape's side, "No I'm not."

Snape put his arm around Harry and reassured the boy, "I know Harry….I know."

Harry snuffled and looked up at Snape, "Would you read to me?"

Snape smirked, "Of course."

He opened his book to the beginning and begin to read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room without Ron. He had long since abandoned her for sleep. Hermione did not have that luxury. Something was eating at her. Now with Pansy around she no longer had to keep Ron on a leash and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She did not want to think that Pansy was trying to take her friends from her, because she wasn't. Hermione was still new at having friends and she was quite possessive of them. However, she knew that Pansy was going to be a wonderful addition to their group and she should not worry. It was silly to. Besides, she knew that even if Ron and Pansy eventually became a couple, not now they were only twelve for goodness sakes, she would always have Harry.

Besides, it was a little silly to have a crush on one of your best friends, especially when that friend was Ron. He always made fun of her for reading and doing homework. What kind of recommendation was that? No, she was much better without that silly crush. With a nod she grabbed her books and carried them up the stairs, wondering what had gotten into Harry and why he had become so quiet. She was quite unawares of the growing feelings she held for her green-eyed best friend.

* * *

Harry was crawling into bed when Snape entered the room. He tucked Harry in without a word causing Harry to look up at him. Snape sat on his bed and looked Harry directly in the eye.

"I understand what you feel for Miss. Granger," Harry began to protest but Snape gave him a warning look. Harry closed his mouth. He knew Snape did not tolerate interruptions or lying.

"I also know what it is like to feel as if the one you care for will not feel the same," Snape continued and Harry blushed.

"However, you are only twelve years old. There is plenty of time to try and understand your feelings for Miss. Granger. It does not have to be done at once."

Harry sat there for some time and asked in a small voice, "Really?"

"Yes," Snape replied with the gentle smirk he reserved just for Harry, "Right now just concentrate on being Miss Granger's friend. Then, when you are older, you will understand your feelings and act accordingly."

"But sir," Harry began, "What if I don't figure them out?"

"You will," Snape's gentle smirk widened and he almost grinned "but understand something Harry. No matter how you feel towards Miss Granger, she will always be your friend. You will not lose her. You have chosen your friends well."

Harry smiled and hugged his guardian, "Thanks sir. I feel much better."

"Good," Snape replied patting the boys back, "Now, time for bed."

Snape re-tucked in the boy and turned his lights out, "Good-night Harry."

"Good night sir," Harry called nearly almost asleep. Snape shook his head and went back to the living-room. Sometimes it was so easy to placate the boy.

* * *

Harry watched his friends waved to him as they boarded the train. He hoped they all had a good holiday break. Ever since his conversation with Snape he had firmly pushed all his questions about Hermione to the back of his mind. He was just going to concentrate on their friendship. That was all he needed at the moment. The week had gone by fast, but it had been filled with fun and laughter. Hermione and Pansy got along very easily and Harry was very pleased. Ron looked down right relieved.

Feeling light Harry skipped down to Snape's rooms and sighed. He had packed everything the night before. He was looking forward to the trip to London. He had a fuzzy feeling in this stomach and he couldn't wait for Christmas to arrive. Not that he expected anything, but for the first time he wouldn't feel out of place.

Severus watched with carefully hidden amusement as Harry bounced happily into their rooms. He still could not bring himself to ask the boy what he wanted for Christmas. Severus knew some of the presents that he wanted to get for the boy. Clothes and new shoes being the main objective, but he felt that the boy should at least have something fun to play with. Therefore, he had decided to buy a few games for the boy, both muggle and magical, and a few books. The boy enjoyed 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. In fact, he begged Severus to read it to him every night. Upon further inquiry he found that the boy was fond of reading, when he had something that interested him. Jules Verne certainly seemed to, and he knew of a few other authors that would interest the boy.

Severus had several catalogs he had ordered from. There was going to be at leave five packages coming in the next few days. However, the muggle ones were going to have to wait until he was at his London house.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked gathering his bags, "We are not coming back if you forget something."

"Yes sir. I have everything," Harry replied. Severus nodded and shrank Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage, and broom. Severus had sent Hedwig ahead. The floo really was no place for an owl.

"Come Harry we are going to be using the floo network," Harry bit back a groan.

"You have used the network before?" Severus asked curious.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "and I ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley."

Snape looked at Harry contemplatively for a moment and then announced, "You will be flooing along side me."

Harry smiled. He was sure glad he had his overprotective Professor.

* * *

When they exited the floo and Harry stopped being dizzy he found that the house was covered with cobwebs, dust, and dirt. It made Harry's nerves rattle. He knew that his trunk was disorganized as was his backpack, but the area around his bed was net as a pin. In fact, he even made up his own bed. Although, it was usually re-made by the time he came back from classes. Therefore, the state of the house was maddening.

"Here we are," Severus sighed as he looked around his living-room. He was going to have to clean. Thank-God for magic.

"Follow me," Severus flicked his wrist. A noise came from the kitchen and various objects zoomed around the living room. There was a rag and feather duster that were dusting. A broom was sweeping and a bucket of water and a washrag were cleaning around the fire place. Harry's eyes were as big around as saucers.

"Cool," Harry whispered.

"Indeed," Severus smirked. He then tapped Harry on the shoulder and had the boy follow him up a flight of stairs. The house was just two stories high with a basement and an attic. There was a gloomy feel to the place, but Harry figured that was just because there was no lighting in the house. Once the blinds were opened and everything was clean. It could be a cozy little house.

"Here is your room," Severus said stopping at a door. It was a normal looking and when Severus opened it Harry could see that the room was normal enough. It was not overly large, but it wasn't small either. The room had a nice twin sized bed. A nightstand, a wardrobe, and a book case lined the back wall. A desk and chair sat in front of the window. At the end of the bed there was a toy chest. The walls were tan. It was nice, and would be even nicer once Harry cleaned the room up a bit.

"It will be your responsibly to keep the room nice and tidy. You will clean it once a week. However, today you will not have to. It will be cleaned along with the rest of the house." He placed Harry's things on the floor and resized them.

Severus flicked his wrist and more rags, brooms, and feather dusters zoomed up the stairs. Harry jumped when the bedding disappeared. It was replaced with a red and gold comforter, and Harry could smell freshly laundered sheets. It was amazing to watch. However five minutes later Severus opened the door across the hall and the army of cleaning supplies flew into the room and began their work all over again. Harry giggled. Severus smirked.

"Unpack and tidy your things," Severus replied, "Once you are done then I will show you the house."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and fell to his work, and snickered whenever he heard the cleaning supplies produce loud bangs.

Severus went to each room and found that each was just as dirty. He really needed to get a house elf. Although he frowned on the practice of enslavement, he did sometimes wonder if they thought of it that way. Dobby seemed to, except when it had to do with anything pertaining Master Harry Potter sir. The elf was crazy about his ward. Severus contemplated paying the little elf to air out his house once every two weeks. Dobby didn't demand much, all Severus had to pay the elf with was hats and socks. It was ridicules really.

Shaking his head he resized his bag and sighed. A whole two weeks off with nothing better to do then restocking the kitchen and cleaning the house. He also made a note of checking his house-hold potions. Of course he also had to decorate. He wasn't too worried about finding a tree. Robert Redford always had nice trees up until the day before Christmas Eve. At least he hoped he still did. He had not been there since the Christmas before he started Hogworts. Shaking his head from the pleasant if a bit painful memory, Severus took a breath and left his bag on the bed. He would tidy up after the army of cleaning supplies attacked his room.

He headed back to Harry's room, only to find him not there. Everything was packed away and tidy. Harry had placed his books on the shelves. The desk was neat and everything was in its place. Harry's Hogwarts trunk was seated right beside his desk hidden by his bed. Frowning Severus wondered where the boy had gotten too.

Severus checked all of the upstairs rooms but he was in none of the rooms. Finally, he descended the stairs and found Harry. He was sitting on the couch laughing as he watched the vacuum clean by itself…without electricity.

"This is great," Harry replied with a bright smile, "You're going to have to show me this spell."

"Perhaps," Severus agreed as he smirked at the boy. It really was easy to please him.

"This is the living-room," Severus began with a smirk. The room was small, but cozy now that they had a roaring fire and it was no longer dirty. The room was sparsely decorated with two comfortable wine red arm chairs and one black leather couch. There was a black, well used circle rug in the middle of the floor and a beautiful painting of a cottage above the mantle. There were three snow globes on the mantle and they intrigued Harry. One was of Hogwarts and was clearly magical due to the falling snow. Another snow globe was from Venice and Harry could see the water actually moved, as did the boats. However, the middle snow globe was muggle. It was small, and had a replica of the Tower of London inside of it. They all were beautiful, but for some reason Harry could not quite understand, he felt as if the muggle one meant more. It might have been because it was the oldest or because it was placed lovingly in the middle. Harry truly didn't know, but he found himself liking the snow globe just the same. There were no more decorations. All the other walls were lined with bookshelves. There must have been at least over two hundred books crammed in the living room. Harry liked it at once.

"You are to be careful of the fireplace. You may take a book from the shelves. However, books that are not appropriate for your age level will not allow you to do so. Therefore, do not persist in tugging on them. Once you have finished reading put the book back where you found it. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head and followed his Professor into the kitchen. It was a small, tidy little kitchen. The walls were painted blue and the cabinets were white. There was a small table in the middle of the kitchen. A trash can was next to a door. What puzzled Harry was that this was obviously a muggle kitchen.

"That door leads to the basement where I keep my personal potions lab. You are not to go down there without my permission. If I am in the potions lab you are to open the door and call for me. I will either tell you to come down or go away. Either way, do as I say because I doubt I will have time to argue. However, if you are in pain, bleeding, or there are visitors, make sure you tell me before I dismiss you. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. The rooms were slowly becoming dark. Suddenly the kitchen lights sprang on and Harry jumped. Looking around wildly he asked, "How did you do that?"

Snape smirked hand still on a switch, "Electricity is amazing, isn't it Potter?"

Harry blushed and Snape's smirk gentled. Harry then looked puzzled.

"Speak your question Harry," Snape's voice was gentle. He knew that the boy had spent most of his life prohibited from asking questions and he did not want Harry to fall back into that pattern just because he had spoken roughly to the lad.

"W….why do you have electricity?" Harry bit his lip and looked over Snape's shoulder.

"My father is a muggle," Snape replied with a sigh, "This is where my mother and I lived with him."

"Oh" Harry was surprised.

Snape smirked, "Not every Slytherin is a pureblood." Harry frowned at this. If Snape was not a pureblood he must have been teased rather relentlessly. But Harry said not a word and Severus continued the tour. There was only a small white bathroom on the ground floor that was situated between the living room and the kitchen. The other door was a hall closet and Harry shivered. Severus made a mental note to ask the boy about it later.

Upstairs there were five doors. Harry's room was the second door from the stairs. The first door was a Slytherin green bathroom. This bathroom was larger then it's downstairs counterpart. Instead of a shower there was a metal claw toed tub with a black shower curtain that went all the way around it. Harry was enchanted. Severus smirked, and dragged Harry from the room. He knew which bathroom the boy would use from now on. The other three rooms were bed rooms. One was done in a flower pattern, and the other was a dull brown. Snape's room was the most interesting room. There were books crammed in various places, potions bottled were everywhere, and bits of parchment were strewn here and there. Snape's bag was still full and unopened on the bed. The walls were done in the same color as the kitchen and despite the disorganization Harry liked it. Snape grimaced and said, "I'll have to tidy up."

Harry wondered why the usually organized man was so disorganized in his bedroom. It was bizarre.

"Do you need some help sir?" Harry asked. Severus smirked and flicked his wand. The bits of paper, the potion bottles, and the books all sprang to attention and then flew to different spots. The result was a very organized room. Severus repeated the same trick with his bag. Harry watched enviously as everything flew neatly into their proper places. Snape was really going to have to teach him a lot about magically taking care of a house.

"Don't worry Harry," Snape assured him, "When you are older I will teach you."

"Thanks sir," Harry muttered as he leaned up against his potions master. Snape smirked and patted the boys back. Looking at Harry thoughtfully he asked, "How about we find a Christmas tree?"

Harry's eyes brightened up and he began jumping up and down, "Can we? Right now?"

It was the first time Severus had seen Harry act like a normal twelve year old, and was relieved to realize that he had indeed done something right to warrant that reaction.

"Get your coat and gloves on," Severus replied and Harry ran to his room, "Make sure they are muggle ones!" The boy stopped in the middle of the hallway and his shoulders drooped. Severus sighed. It was as he had feared. The boy didn't have them.

"Come here Harry and you can wear some of mine," Severus replied with a sigh, "When we have a little time we will get you some new clothes."

"Really?" Harry brightened up and Severus nodded, "Just as soon as we have the time. Until then you can wear these."

Severus gave Harry a black coat with red gloves and hat. He then had Harry put them on and he re-sized them to fit him. Harry looked as if he had just been given Christmas. Severus felt horribly sad. It was then he decided to give the boy's clothes to him as soon as they arrived. Harry would be getting nothing but toys for Christmas. The boy needed to learn that clothes were not quite the same things as true gifts.

"Are we ready to go sir?" Harry asked. Severus smirked took his cloak off and threw a green coat on. He wore black gloves and a green hat.

"Now we can go," Severus ushered Harry out of his room, and down the stairs. He only hoped that the boy listened to him and did not put up a fuss about holding his hand. The house wasn't in the best neighborhood and he did not fancy the boy getting lost.

Severus sighed in relief. Redfords was still there, and by the looks of it they had plenty of trees to choose from.

"Professor," Harry breathed. He felt excitement course threw him. He let go of Snape's hand and stated to run toward the trees when Snape tightened his hold around Harry's hand and tugged him back. Snape glared at his ward, "You will stay with me. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry whispered with a sigh. He wanted to run through the threes, but he knew that would be frowned upon.

"Now," Snape began looking around, "Which tree do you want?"  
"I can pick it out?" Harry breathed eyes wide and Snape smirked. He actually wondered how wide the boy's eyes could actually go. They seemed to get larger every time he surprised the boy.

"I would not have asked you if I did not want you to," Snape informed the boy. Harry grinned and began looking about.

"Tobias?" A voice called from behind him, "Tobias Snape?"

Severus stiffened and he looked around trying to hide his surprise so Harry would not see. His eyes landed on an old man. He was tall with a wind beaten face, and gray hair. He wore an old warn out long coat with old worn out boots. Despite the apparent differences Severus knew who it was immediately.

"Hello Mr. Redford," Severus called standing tall and erect. He held on to Harry's hand and met the older man halfway. "It has been a long time."

Redford looked at Severus in shock. His eyes were wide and he looked him up and down, "Sev? Damn boy, you wook just wike your Dad!"

Harry looked between the two men and bit his lip. So that was where Snape got his looks. He wondered if the Professor would show him a picture of his parents.

"Yes," Severus agreed with a grimace. Redford instantly looked ashamed. Harry was puzzled. Maybe it had something to do with mentioning his parents.

"Now…." Redford trailed off when he noticed Harry. Harry instantly tried to hide behind Severus's pant legs.

"Harry," Severus admonished. "Mr. Redford is not going to harm you."

"Me Sev," Redford exclaimed, "Wook at you, speakin' all 'igh. 'ere you been boy?"

"When my father left mother and I, she remarried a rather….rich individual," Severus answered keeping his voice as monotone as possible. Redford seemed to understand that this was not a topic to discuss and glanced at Harry.

"Fis your boy?" Redford asked carefully. Harry blinked and then blushed at being called Severus's boy.

"Yes Mr. Redford," Severus replied watching Harry's reaction. He didn't have the heart to correct the old man. Besides, he already thought of Harry as his. Who was he to correct others?

Redford smiled at the two boys. He could never forget Severus as a child. The boy had been downright sweet. He knew that the boy, Harry was not really Severus'. The child looked nothing like the man, but he did know that the look he was giving Harry was the same look Tobias always gave Severus. Redford bit his lip. Maybe he should tell Severus what he suspected about his Dad. Tobias hadn't acted right those last days and he wouldn't have put it passed Elaine to have done something nasty to the man. Severus' mother hadn't been Redford's cup of tea.

"Wot can me do for ya Sev?" Redford asked.

"Harry and I are looking for a tree," Severus answered glancing at Harry. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well 'fen 'ave a look 'ere," Redford hollered jovially. "One of the best trees 'ere!"

"It is a fine tree," Severus agreed with smirk. Redford did not much appreciate being smirked at, but he knew Severus did not mean anything by it. It reminded Redford entirely of Elaine.

"What do you think Harry?" Severus asked.

"I like it," Harry replied with a bright smile.

Severus smirked at the boy and then asked Redford, "Do you still sell decorations?"  
Redford shook his head, "Naw….just fe trees. You can make your own fough."

Severus nodded and dived into his back pocket but Redford shook his head, "Put your money back Sev. Count fis tree as a Christmas gift."

"Mr. Redford are you sure?" Severus began but Redford cut him off.

" Course I'm sure! I wouldn't tell ya too if I didn't mean it."

Severus sighed, but gave Redford a little smirk and said, "Thank-you Mr. Redford."

Redford shook his hand in front of his face, "Same 'dress?"

Severus nodded.

"Right 'en boy. I'll just leave it on your porch. Ay Sev?"

"That will be fine," Severus replied with a nod, "Harry and I have Christmas decorations to buy."

Redford wished them a Merry Christmas and went into his house, presumably to get help in loading the tree. Severus knew that the Redford's had six children and now probably enough grandchildren to fill a school house. Smirking Severus led Harry into a small department store.

"What kind of Christmas decorations do you want Harry?" Severus asked. Harry shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. Severus crossed his arms, "Speak your mind Harry."

"I….well….the Dursley's always had neat ornaments," Harry began, "but…I knew a little girl in the first grade that had homemade ornaments. She even had popcorn string garland. I always wanted to do that…."

Severus smiled trying to look enthused. His father used to pop popcorn while Severus glued, colored, and put together various lopsided ornaments. His father had been very proud of them. In fact, his father had been very proud of him period. He wondered what happened….

"That would be fine Harry," Severus agreed and bought enough tongue depressors, construction paper, coloring pencils, templates, string and popcorn to satisfy an army. He knew that Harry would probably make a mess but he didn't care. As long as there was no glitter he was sure that everything would be fine.

He let Harry carry some of the bags, and he looked like a peacock preening walking down the street. Severus couldn't help but feel a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He glanced at his watch and found that it was nearly six o'clock. It wasn't time enough tonight to make all the ornaments. They would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Put the bags in the living room," Severus ordered, "and then wash your hands. You can help me cook dinner."

"Yes sir," Harry replied happily. He laid the bags down carefully and then ran up the stairs. Severus hollered after him to slow down, but it fell on deaf ears. Severus decided not to scold the boy. Harry was too happy, and Severus found that he enjoyed a happy Harry more than a sad one.

There came a knock at the front door and Severus went to answer it. Of course, not before he flicked his wrist to stop anything magical from moving or showing itself. No need to alarm any of the muggles.

He opened the door and greeted Redford and what looked to be his grandson.

"Do ya want me ta leave 'is on the front porch or bring it in?" Redford asked. Severus smirked and stood back to allow them entrance.

"Please come in," Severus said graciously.

Once the tree was in place the grandson made a bee line out the door. Severus cocked his eye-brow and Redford shrugged.

" 'E boy is excitable," Redford explained and Severus nodded unconcerned. They were quiet for a moment. Severus noted Redford wanted to say something. Instead the old man wished them a Merry Christmas and went for the door but Severus stopped him.

"Is there something you wanted to say Mr. Redford?"

Redford took of his hat and nodded his head, "Ya."

"What?" Severus asked. He was beginning to run out of patience.

"It's about your dad," Redford explained and Severus glared. Redford stopped and then began again, "I should tell ya. I fink your mum did somefing to him."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked suddenly concerned. He honestly wouldn't put it past that woman.

" 'E came ta me crying," Redford answered with a sigh, " 'E seemed to fink 'at you were dead boy."

"What?" Severus asked standing straight and stiff. He struggled to keep his composure.

"I know boy," Redford replied, "I just 'ad to tell ya. 'E way ya were talkin' about your dad….well….I don't 'ink 'at's 'e w'ole story."

"Thank-you Mr. Redford," Severus' voice was faint but it was becoming more commanding, "I will think on this."

"Good," Redford smiled faintly, "Merry Christmas Sev."

"Merry Christmas," Severus returned and then shut the door. He leaned against it rubbing his temples. This was not the news he was expecting before Christmas. He wondered….

"Sir!" Harry hollered going into the kitchen, "I'm clean!"

Severus shoved his thoughts into the back of his mind. Albus had mentioned that he would be visiting tomorrow and he would discuss it with him then.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I keep Mr. Redford's speech cockney looking or should I just put a note somewhere that the dude has a cockney accent. If it was too distracting then tell me please.

Also if you would be so kind...could someone tell me how to freaking double space this damn story on fanfiction? I can't figure it out. I see other stories double spaced but not mine! It rather irritates me.

P.S. I am so freaking sorry! I love you guys! Also, the length makes up for the long ass posting...in my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys...sorry about the lateness. I've finally found my muse...at least for this chapter. LOL I hope you guys enjoy the fluff. I mean gobs of fluff, it's gag worthy. LOL

* * *

Severus hung the phone up and sighed happily. The clothes had come early this morning as did the rest of the presents. The gifts were hidden in his closet under a concealment charm. The clothes were laid out on the table, and Severus nodded in satisfaction. There were eight articles of clothing. Three everyday robes in emerald green, Gryffindor red, and sky blue. He also ordered the boy potion robes for when he taught the boy how to make needed household potions. Severus had also bought two pairs of socks, one Gryffindor pair and one black with the Hogworts' crest. He bought the boy plain black pajamas with a little flying owl on the shirt pocket, and a black pair of house shoes. However, he realized that there was still plenty more to buy the boy. He would have to devise a list and then they would shop. Surly with the added bonus of Muggle stores they would find everything Harry needed and more.

Severus heard little feet pitter patter down the stairs and Severus smirked. Harry poked his head in the kitchen and smiled at Severus.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Harry," Severus warmly replied, "Come and see what came for you this morning."

Harry frowned in confusion but came in and stopped when he eyed the table. He bit his lip and asked quietly, "Is that….for me?"

"Yes Harry," Severus replied taking the boy's arm and urging him forward to inspect the clothes, "I am sorry that I just now realized the state of your clothes. We are going to town once I make a list of what you need, and we are going to fix your wardrobe. No ward of mine is going to look like a pauper's child."

Harry was still staring wide eyed at the table. Suddenly he burst out, "I get my Christmas presents early!" Harry looked excited and Severus had to hide a grimace of distaste. Clothing was something that was not a gift, but a right and he was going to make sure that he boy knew that.

Severus kneeled in front of Harry and said, "Actually Harry….they are not. These are not gifts but something that you need. Do you understand? I am giving these to you yes, but as your guardian that is expected of me. Something that your relatives neglected to do for you."

Harry stood there with a small frown on his face. Finally he said, "Clothes aren't gifts, but necessities."

"Exactly," Severus affirmed, "However that does not mean you should not be thankful to have them."

"But some people give clothes as Christmas gifts," Harry pointed out and Severus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but they also give children and adults more than just clothes. Sometimes people give practical and fun gifts. But, since you need clothes I decided it would be best to give them to you now. However, you will have to wait until Christmas morning for your other presents."

Harry's eyes were as round as saucers and his voice was breathy, "I get more presents?"  
Severus gave the boy his special smirk, "Of course, but you have to tell me what you would like."

Harry's eyes were wide and his brain looked ready to shut-down from the news. Severus put his hands on the boy's arms just in case Harry fainted. He looked shocked, but then a slow shy smile spread across his face and he latched onto his guardian.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Severus blushed a deep red and refused to look at the boy until his embarrassment subsided. However, he did pat circles onto the boys back in a soothing gesture. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Severus pulled away from Harry. Smiling down at the boy he said, "Why don't you take this pile of clothing upstairs and hang them up?"

"Okay sir!" Harry replied enthusiastically. Severus neatly spread the clothing over Harry's arms and guided him to the kitchen door. Severus then walked fast to the front door and he peered out of the window. Albus was standing on the front stoop.

Albus smiled at the window and said, "Well Severus, are you going to make me freeze to death?"  
Severus smirked and shook his head, "What a shame that would be."

He opened the door and allowed Albus to entire.

"It is rather cold outside," Albus said shaking off his carney yellow muggle coat.

"Good god man," Severus muttered, "Do you know the meaning of inconspicuous?"

Albus just smiled pleasantly at the younger wizard, "So…how is the coffee coming along?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the less then subtle hint and made his way back to the kitchen. He was happy about Harry's clothes and eager to finish the boy's wardrobe. Placing the coffee back into the cabinet Severus grabbed a yellow lawyers pad and pen. Sighing he opened the pen and began a list for Harry.

"What are you doing my boy?" Albus asked eyeing the coffee.

"Harry's clothes are atrocious," Severus replied around the bottom of the pen, "He needs all knew clothes. We are going shopping today. Do you want to join us?"  
"I would be delighted," Albus replied sincerely. It wasn't often that he was able to spend time with his two favorites.

"Harry still has not told me what he wants for Christmas," Severus continued listening intently for the boy, "But I've already ordered a few things for the boy any way. They should be coming in any day now."

"I take it the clothes are not Christmas presents?" Albus asked with a grin.

"Clothing is necessary," Severus sniffed, "I am endeavoring to teach the boy the difference between fun and practical gifts."

"A very good lesson," Albus commented with a soft smile. Severus rolled his eyes and listened for the boy. Where was he?

Suddenly he heard child footsteps on the stairs and Harry once again stuck his black mop into the kitchen, "All done sir!"

"Good," Severus grunted reading over his list, "Come in here and say hello to the Headmaster."

Harry entered the kitchen with a shy smile, "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus smiled at the boy and he pushed the chair out with his foot, "Come and sit down Harry my boy. Tell me what you did yesterday."

Severus smirked as he looked at the boy and he couldn't help but shake his head. Suddenly he remembered that it was almost nine and the boy hadn't eaten yet. Standing he began gathering supplies when Harry jumped to his feet with a panicked look.

"I'm sorry for not getting breakfast started sir," Harry rushed forward before Snape could say anything. Severus gave Harry an odd look.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor and shuffled his bare feet. Severus sighed and kneeled in front of his charge.

"Did the Dursley's make you cook breakfast?" Snape's voice was both hard and soft at the same time.

"Since I was five," Harry whispered with a sigh, "I'm rather good at it."

Snape's jaw was clenched and his eye twitched, "Damn muggles."

Severus took in a deep breath, "Harry, you do not have to fix breakfast for us like a house elf. Now, if you want to help because you enjoy cooking than by all means help me, but do not think that it is your chore."

Harry bit his lip and smiled at his Professor. It was strange that he never had to fix breakfast, lunch, or dinner if he didn't want to. He had always done it, but now he was free. He quite liked it.

"Okay sir," Harry whispered and he grabbed his Professor around the middle and hugged him for all he was worth. Snape's lips twitched and he patted the boy's back.

"Now," Severus began pulling away from the boy, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"I don't know," Harry replied with a slight frown, "I've never been able to pick before."

"You were able to at Hogworts," Severus pointed out but Harry shook his head.

"The house elves don't fix food like regular people. That really doesn't count."

Snape sighed and asked, "How about omelets? I make those rather well."

"Okay," Harry replied happily and sat down beside Dumbledore, "That sounds great Professor."

"Yes Severus," Albus agreed, "If you don't mind making me one else as well. It does sound heavenly."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I had planned on making you one, you senile old coot."

"Now, now Severus," Albus began with a sniff, "There is no reason to name call."

Harry giggled and Severus rolled his eyes again, a smirk on his lips. He began breakfast with a shake of his head. Albus just smiled at his two boys. There was nothing better to him then seeing two people he loved deeply, happy.

* * *

Severus and Albus were sitting in the living room stringing popcorn garland while watching Harry create ornaments. Every time the boy finished one he would show it to Albus and Severus. Albus would fawn all over it which always made Harry giggle. Severus would take the ornament in his hands and examine it. Then he would look at Harry and nod his head in appreciation. Harry would light up like the Christmas he was decorating and carefully take the ornament out of Severus' hands and place it next to the others. Severus would just smirk to himself, although it must be said that the smirk was almost a smile.

Finally, after three hours, the tree was decorated. The lights were magically applied candles that changed colors every two minutes. Harry had asked for silver, gold, green, and red. The popcorn garland was attached to the tree and Severus never had a harder time in getting something right. Harry was rather picky about how this tree looked and it took everything he had not to strangle the boy. Finally, Harry and Albus placed the ornaments on the tree while Severus looked through an old box for the Angel that his father had handcrafted from wood. He had always been able to make these magnificent wooden sculptures that Severus had always found beautiful and fascinating. She was beautifully crafted with golden robes that Tobias had also made. Tobias had been a jack of many trades and he had only taught Severus a few before he left. Severus took the Angel out of the box he had made for it and showed Harry.

"She's beautiful Professor," Harry breathed lightly touching the wings with his index finger.

"Here," Severus said handing the Angel to Harry. Harry shook his head and took his index finger away.

"What if I break her?" Harry looked troubled by that thought and frowned sadly.

Severus smirked and replied, "That is what Reparo is for. Now, you take the Angel and I will lift you so you can place her at the top."

Harry took the Angel carefully and Severus lifted the too skinny boy up. Gently he placed her on the top of the tree and smoothing out her robes. Harry was very gentle, not at all like most boys were, but then again Harry was not most boys. Severus found that he quite liked Harry's individuality. He just wished it had not come at such a high cost.

All three stared at the tree for a moment until Albus declared that it was the best tree he had ever seen. Harry just blushed and Severus ran his hand though Harry's bushy hair.

"The tree is beautiful Harry," Severus commented and Harry leaned in against his Professor.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry whispered back and Severus squeezed his shoulder. Finally, he pulled away from the boy and said, "I want you to ready yourself for a day in muggle London. You need new clothes, and I have a few things that I have to pick up. Besides, we need to find your friends their Christmas presents."

"You mean….I can get them presents this year?" Harry whispered in awe, "But don't we have to go to Gringotts to get my money?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "As your guardian it is my responsibility and privilege to buy whatever you require, and you require clothes and presents for your friends."

Harry hugged Severus hard and then scurried up the stairs to get ready. Severus just sighed sadly as he watched the boy. There was so much he was going to have to teach the boy about kindness and responsibility.

Looking at Albus he said, "I'm going to have to ask you to distract Harry for a few moments. I have to pick up his presents, and the boy still hasn't told me what he wants for Christmas."

"We'll weddle it out of him Severus don't you worry," Albus replied jovially. Severus smirked and shook his head at the man's clothes. They were diffidently going to stand out.

"Albus…we are not living in the 1960s,"

"What do you mean?" Albus frowned a little and looked at his clothes, "They are in the muggle style."

Severus opened his mouth to argue but then shook his head and let it go, "Yes Albus, one of many styles."

Albus just smiled to himself and Severus rolled his eyes. The man could act ridiculously like a child sometimes.

* * *

Severus sighed for the thousandth time as he stood in a stall in the men's bathroom. He had just shrunk Harry's presents and couldn't help but smile to himself. For once, he was not going to be alone for Christmas with only his potions for company. He was happy, finally.

However, he was a little frustrated that Harry had not told them what he wanted. He was still quiet about it. Albus had asked, and he had asked several times but Harry only shook his head and said that he was fine with anything. He would always turn red when he said it, as if the attention embarrassed him. Considering how he was raised, that was most likely.

When he exited the bathroom he found Albus and Harry holding several bags. Harry looked delighted and smiled at Severus.

"I have everything I need. Now can we get my friends their presents?"  
"Oh course," Severus responded with a nod. He held his hand out for Harry to take, which he did gladly, and they walked in the direction of the bookstore.

"I suppose you want to get Miss Granger a book?" Severus asked as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

"Of course," Harry answered with a laugh, "Just not a text book. Something fun that will help her relax. She is too uptight sometimes."  
Severus smiled at his boy's observation and they entered the shop. It took Harry thirty minutes to find the right book for Hermione. One he was sure she had not read, and then he found a book for Ron, or rather a comic book like thing called a Manga. Severus shook his head as he thumbed through the book. Since when did they call comic books reading books? Oh, this was high literature.

"I think Ron will like it," Harry told him with a smile, "I just hope he can persuade Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to get him the rest."

"Why don't we buy him the first two? That should be enough," Albus stated with a smile. Harry smiled back at the Headmaster and they made their way to the front counter. Harry was all smiles when he placed the three books on the table and the worker smiled back and said, "Well aren't you the cutest thing."

Harry blushed deeply and Albus chuckled. Severus smirked down at the boy.

"Thank-you," Harry whispered as he took the bag from the lady. Severus handed the woman the money and they made their way out the door, Albus still chuckling to himself.

"So…what have you decided in regards to Miss. Parkinson?"  
"Well….she told me that she collects dolls," Harry began, "I'm pretty sure that she doesn't have any muggle dolls so I thought of buying one for her."

"That is an excellent idea my boy," Albus responded and Severus nodded his agreement. This time of year Hallmark was always selling dolls of some kind. If all else failed he supposed they could buy a Christmas or New Years Barbie. He was sure that Pansy would be thrilled with that.

"Ummmm…I also need to shop alone," Harry mumbled and Severus frowned.

"What makes you think that I'm going to allow you to wonder around by yourself?" Severus growled, "Knowing your luck you will run into a kidnapper or a….." Severus stopped himself before he slipped and said pedophile, "No, you are not going off by yourself. Why would you want to?"

"I need to buy yours and Professor Dumbledore's Christmas presents," Harry sighed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment and frustration.

Severus smirked down at the boy and Albus looked rather flattered. Finally Albus said, "We will take turns with you. After we buy Mrs. Parkinson's doll I will take you to buy Severus's present while Severus takes you to buy mine. How about that my boy?"

Harry nodded grateful to the Headmaster and looked at Severus was imploring eyes.

"That is an excellent suggestion Albus," Severus nodded towards his mentor, "Now…what type of doll did you want to buy Mrs. Parkinson….."

* * *

Severus sighed as he rubbed his temples. Hallmark was always busy, but this was ridiculous. He was very near to his boiling point and when that happened he was not going to be responsible for his actions.

"Just pick a damn doll," Severus growled as he was once again jostled around like a can of tuna in a shopping cart.

Harry jumped a little and looked fugitively over his shoulder with a hurt puppy look. Severus pinched the end of his nose as Harry quickly grabbed one of the dolls, not the one that he had seen the boy eye, and held it out to Severus. Albus frowned at the both of them.

"Harry," Severus began quietly trying with all his might not to snap at the boy, "I didn't mean that you had to pick one that you do not like. You seem to like the doll with the blue dress why not pick that one?"  
"Oh…." Harry gave Snape a sheepish look, but before he could answer the small group heard,

"Oh…my…god…they're letting him play with dolls!" Severus spun around and there stood Petunia Dursley in all of her glory. Severus thought he was going to lose his mind upon seeing her.

"What do you want Dursley?" Severus thundered, effectively quieting the whole store.

"You!" Petunia snarled, "What are YOU doing with the boy?"  
Severus stood his full height and narrowed his eyes. Harry watched the change in his Professor and found that he was now the Snape he had known for the past year and a half. He hadn't realized just how much the man had changed toward him until that moment. It had just seemed normal after what happened to him at Hogworts.

"Severus," Albus placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and said quietly, "Let's leave my boy," He looked at Harry and said in an undertone, "Pick the one you want for Miss. Parkinson's gift."

Harry quickly exchanged dolls and cradled the one with the blue dress. Petunia narrowed her eyes at the boy. She had not heard their exchange therefore she thought that the doll was actually for the boy.

Severus however did not seem inclined to move. He had a horrible migraine, and he was at the end of this tether. He needed someone to take it out on and that someone was Petunia Dursley. Besides, he owed her for what she had done to his boy.

"I'm taking care of him," Severus snarled making Petunia take a step back, "Something that was just too difficult for you it seems."

Petunia sputtered and clenched her fists, "He was always a freaky child! Always reminded me of _you_! If it hadn't been for _you_ Lily would have never gone to that freak school and never would have gotten blown up!"

"You idiot!" Severus thundered and he actually took a step toward Petunia, "I don't care if he reminded you of Ted Bundy! You do not neglect a child. You do not hurt a child, and you do not abuse a child!"

"He's a freak," Petunia sputtered not even noticing some of her own friends looking at her incredulously, "I mean he's playing with dolls."

Harry blushed and tried to put the doll back on the display, but Albus stopped him. Meanwhile Severus snapped.

"For your information, that doll is for one of his friends," Snape's voice was dark and silky. Harry and Albus knew that whatever happened next would not bode well, "However, if Harry wanted to play with a doll…..THEN BY GOD HE WOULD!"

Severus then grabbed Harry's arm and all but dragged the boy to the checkout line. People scattered out of the way and Severus shoved the box at the cashier. The woman quickly scanned the item, took their money, and handed them the receipt. Harry was wide eyed as Severus shoved the doll at Albus and proceeded to drag Harry out of the store and towards the cafeteria.

"Are you hungry Severus?" Albus asked rather amused. Severus stopped in the middle of oncoming traffic and glared at the Headmaster. Harry stood there totally confused. It had been strange to see his Professor change so suddenly and Harry wondered how he could do so at the drop of a hat.

"Are you okay Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"I'm fine sir," Harry whispered, "It was a shock to see Aunt Petunia but I wasn't traumatized if that is what you mean."

Severus smirked and patted the boy on the shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Looking around he asked, "So….do you want to shop for me or Albus first?"  
"Professor Dumbledore sir," Harry promptly replied. Albus winked at Harry. He too knew that Severus would try to extract a little pay back.

"Very well then," Severus replied a little disappointed. He had stared devising a plan on cursing Petunia without her or anyone else knowing, "Albus go and wait in the cafeteria."

Albus smirked in a rather Snape liked fashion earning him a deeply aggressive glare. Severus could not wait to get out of this God awful mall. This was the last time he was doing last minute Christmas shopping. The last time.

* * *

Severus sat in front of the fire sucking down a beer. He felt a little strange drinking with the boy in the house. However, he knew that he would be fine if he only had one. His father was always a bit more relaxed once he had drunk one. It was sort of necessity when you lived with Eileen Snape. Tobias Snape had been a gentle man, but Severus knew that there were times Eileen would have been slapped had his father not been a bit buzzed.

He glanced at the tree and smiled at the twinkling lights. The tree was festive and fun. Something that had been lacking in Severus' ever since Lily had left. It was hard to think of her most times, but there were times that he would look at Harry and remember her fondly.

What scared him the most was that while he knew that he would always care for Lily Evens Potter, she was no longer his heart's desire. She was his first love, his best friend, but she too had left him. Never even given him a chance to explain, just written him off like everybody else, even his own father. It hurt to remember. He had been so heartbroken, but he did not blame his choice on Lily. No, he should have known better. Should have seen what the Dark Lord was. But he didn't and now he had to pay the piper. Or rather he did have to pay the piper. Now he had to take care of an emotionally disturbed twelve year old.

Severus found himself enjoying it immensely.

He would have done anything to save the boy before, but now that he really knew Harry. He would do anything to make the boy happy. Even enter into memories that hurt to thank about, but also gave him great joy if he focused on the happiness they entailed.

Sighing he heard little footsteps come down the stairs and he leaned his head back. Severus was trying to become more comfortable around the boy. He still felt that Harry was his, but as he was with every person he knew, his whole body would tense. Never did he really relax unless he was alone. However, he was endeavoring to do better. Severus never wanted Harry to believe he was uncomfortable with him. For that was not true, it was people in general that bothered him.

"It is late Harry," Severus' voice was calm and collected as he looked at Harry who was now standing in front of him.

"I know sir," Harry replied looking at the floor. Severus watched as he bit his lip and played with the bottom of his pajama top.

Harry looked up and Severus found that his face was resigned and a little sad. Severus wanted to rip that look off the boy's face. However, he knew any suddenly movements would result in the boy fearing his hand or worse.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry whispered, "I know I should not have left my room at night. I'll go back to bed."

"Harry," Severus' voice was soft and he smirked at Harry in his special way, "Come sit next to me."

Harry, with this head still down, took the seat next to Severus. Smirking a little Severus asked, "While I would appreciate you not wondering the halls at night for no reason it is fine to come and find me or even use the bathroom."

Harry nodded and smiled at Severus. Severus smiled back and then did something very uncharacteristic of him. He tugged at Harry's sleeve and once he had the boy's attention, he picked him up and then deposited Harry on his lap. Harry looked startled but when Severus' strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close Harry couldn't help but feel warm inside and he leaned against the man's broad chest and breathed in deep. The Professor smelled of sandlewood, peppermint, a musky male scent that Harry couldn't place, and beer. Although the beer smell was not near as pungent as it would be if the man had overindulged. Harry thought that this would always be his favorite smell.

"What's wrong?" The Professor's chest rumbled causing Harry to giggle a little. It tickled his ear.

"I can't sleep," Harry replied tiredly, "I always have trouble sleeping in a new place. I'll get over it in a few days sir."

"Is that so?" Severus' chest rumbled again and Harry sighed. He was warm and smelled good and he felt so tired and sleepy.

"Yes sir…" Harry closed his eyes and Severus began rubbing his back.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Severus asked and he could tell Harry's breathing was almost even.

"No…." Severus smirked as he felt Harry's breathing even out. He brought Harry close and smiled as he brought Harry close. The clock tolled midnight and Severus found himself kissing Harry's fringe. For the first time he honestly and truly felt what it was like to love someone so fully and completely.

"Happy Christmas Eve son," Severus whispered as he stood careful not to jostle Harry. With a look at the tree the lights went out and Severus took Harry to his room quietly.

* * *

So I tried to keep Snape...Snape-like. I sort of made it...LOL Review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

So I wanted this to be longer, but somehow it did not feel right to put Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in the same chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen. He could smell pancakes and he couldn't help but grin. He loved pancakes.

"Happy Christmas Eve," Severus smirked at Harry and he sat three pancakes in front of Harry, "Do not use all of the syrup."

"Yes sir," Harry replied jovially as he squeezed the bottle and drenched his pancakes.

Severus chuckled a little at Harry and shook his head.

"Do you want butter too?"

"Yes sir," Severus handed him the butter from the fridge and a knife and Harry went to town.

"You are going to die before your thirty if you eat like that every day," Severus commented as he sat down across from Harry.

"Oh I don't," Harry replied wisely, "I don't want to end up like Dudley."

Severus smirked and nodded his head.

"Besides," Harry pointed out as he swallowed a huge fork full of pancake, "You told me I had to gain weight."

"Touché," Severus smirked.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked after another bite.

"Wrap presents I suppose," Severus cocked his head at Harry, "I also thought we could watch some of the Christmas specials that you have always wanted to see."

"But….you don't have a telly," Harry looked puzzled.

"Of course I do," Severus smirked at Harry, "I'll show it to you once we are finished eating our breakfast."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled at Severus as he shoveled food in his mouth.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Slow down Harry. You will make yourself sick."

Harry swallowed and had the grace to look ashamed, "Sorry sir,"

Severus nodded and drank his coffee.

* * *

"Oh…well…I didn't see it there," Harry huffed a little, "In the dark shadowy corner."

"I do not use it much," Severus replied with a shrug, "But the shows will have to wait until the presents are wrapped."

"Okay sir," Harry replied with a bright smile. He inclined on the balls of his feet and smiled up at Snape. Snape smirked and then swiftly picked Harry up and began tickling him.

At first Harry blanched and tried to get away, but Severus was way too fast. However, he should not have been afraid because it seemed Snape just wanted to play. Finally, when Harry couldn't breathe Severus sat him down with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry scowled but a gin tried to break though and Severus found himself relieved that he had not scared the child.

"That was mean sir," Harry's face was scrunched up trying not to laugh.

"Of course," Severus replied with a shrug, "That's why I am the greasy git of the dungeons."

Harry blushed and looked away from him. Severus just chuckled and guided Harry towards the stairs, "You did not know I knew about that did you?"

Harry began to apologize but Severus just shook his head and gave Harry his special smirk. Harry just smiled back with excitement. Today was going to be awesome.

* * *

Severus grinned as he hid the huge present in the far back of the tree. He had finally found something Harry wanted. It had taken him two minutes to drag Harry away from the sporting goods store. Apprently what Harry wanted was roller blades. He had gazed at those roller blades and Severus knew the child was in awe. So, Severus had convinced Harry that he had forgotten something and left Harry in Albus' care. When he returned Harry was almost asleep and he hid Harry's presents under his bed. Although in hind sight it was more than just roller blades. It was knee and elbow pads, gloves to cover his palms and a helmet. There was no way he was going let his child fall and hurt himself.

Closing his eyes Severus realized that was not the first time he thought of Harry as his. Sighing he closed his eyes as a realization flooded through him.

There was no way he was going to let someone else raise Harry.

He had been so sure that he would muck up this whole thing with Harry. That Harry would soon realize he was a horrible guardian and want out. Where upon he would show his carefully thought out list to Harry and give him other options. He never counted on being happy. Hell, he had never counted on Harry being happy with him. Severus glanced at the tree and made a decision. Harry was staying with him, and nobody was going to take him away. Not Lockhart, not the Ministry, not Death Eaters, and sure as hell not Voldemort. Harry was his child, and he would keep him safe and help him to become whole again. Woe to those that tied to interfere.

Harry giggled as they sat on in front of the television. It had taken them no time to wrap the presents. Severus' were neat and tidy while Harry's were a train wreck. Harry had been so embarrassed when Severus' laughed, but he had immediately felt better when Severus had told him that he was worse when he was Harry's age. That he was not to worry and that it was the thought that counts.

"So did you like Frosty the Snowman?" Severus asked looking over at the child curled up against him.

"Of course," Harry sniffed giving Severus a look. Severus smirked and shook his head. Harry was beginning to emulate some of his characteristics. He would have to watch that. Severus did not want Harry to begin to show signs of emulating some of his darker tendencies.

"What's next?" Harry asked snuggling up against Snape even more. Severus really did not think that was possible, but Harry seemed to defy possibility. It was like the boy was trying to crawl under his skin. Surprising Severus did not mind overly much. In fact, it was beginning to feel reassuring.

"Which ever you want it to be," Severus replied going towards his video tapes. It a fit of fancy Severus had bought the cartoons that he used to watch with his father. He had never opened any of them, but he it had felt good to have them close. It was like having the piece of his father that still loved him. Now Severus was glad he had never watched them. It was fitting that he watch them with Harry , his own son.

He felt a pang every time he thought of Harry as his son. He loved the boy, that he was sure of, but he was deathly afraid that the boy did not return his sentiments. That would shatter his fragile heart. However, he was determined not to dwell on that particular fear and soon shifted through the tapes.

"What about A Year Without a Santa Clause?" Severus asked looking at Harry. Harry smiled at his guardian and said,

"What is that one?" He was pointing toward a different tape.

"The Night Before Christmas," Severus replied with a smirk, "Do you want to watch that one?"  
Harry nodded eagerly and Severus put the tape in. Then they sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Severus yawned and shook his head. It always amazed him how watching the telly for hours on end could make people tired and sleepy. He had to keep Harry awake so he would fall asleep later that night. Now he was trying to decide what he wanted to make for dinner. Biting the inside of his cheek in thought he hollered for Harry.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked skipping into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Severus asked.

"I don't know….how about candy!" Harry asked with a cheeky grin. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Mr. Obvious," Severus sneered a smile playing on his lips.

Harry laughed, and it warmed Severus to hear Harry so carefree and jolly. Thinking back he was sure Harry had never sounded like that before, unless he had been in the Gryffindor common room with his friends.

"What do we have?" Harry asked opening the refrigerator, and looking.

"Why don't we have chicken?" Severus asked opening the freezer and taking out some chicken strips.

"And mash potatoes?" Harry asked with wide eyes, "Dripping with butter?"  
"Of course," Severus replied with a huff, "Is there any other way?"

"Can we have corn?" Harry asked barely able to see into the freezer.

"On the cob or cut off?" Severus asked looking at the boy, "I also have crème of corn."

"What's crème of corn?" Harry asked frowning.

"Something my father taught me to make when I was little," Severus replied with a sigh, "I've always liked it.  
"Oh," Harry whispered, "Can I try it?"  
"Sure," Severus replied taking down the container, "Anything else little prince?"

Harry shook his head while he giggled and he leaned against Severus' for a second. Seveus ran his fingers through Harry's messy locks and said, "Come one, help me cook."

Harry smiled and nodded and the two began their dinner.

* * *

Harry yawned and snuggled into his pillow. It had been a great day. He had wrapped presents, and he had watched the telly with Snape all day. Then they had cooked dinner and then had spoken of their plans for tomorrow. They were supposed to wake up at six in the morning and go to church. Harry had only ever been to church once and he had not really liked it, but Snape wanted him to go with him and that was that. He did not want to disappoint the man. That would be horrible. Besides, he only disliked church because he had no idea what was going on or what the guy was talking about. The Durlseys only ever went for show anyhow. They stopped taking him when Dudley got him into trouble by framing him for kicking Mrs. Weston's little boy.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Severus came in.

"I see you are ready for bed," Severus smirked in amusement.

"Yes sir," Harry sat up and smiled today, "Today's been brilliant sir."

"Yes it has," Severus agreed as he began tucking Harry into bed, "and tomorrow will be better."

"Sir how come we are going to church?" Harry asked and he knew that he sounded whinny, but he was a bit tired.

"Have you ever been?" Severus asked quietly. He did not seem upset but then again sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Once," Harry replied with a sigh, "I didn't like it much. The pastor was scary, there were strange people all around me, and Dudley got me into trouble."

"This will not be like that at all," Severus replied with a smile, "Don't worry. You will like Pastor Robert."

"I hope so," Harry replied with a yawn, "I don't want to ruin the day."

Severus just smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's wild locks. Harry smiled tiredly at Snape and said, "Good-night sir. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Harry," Severus replied before bending over and kissing Harry's forehead. He almost jerked back when the boy's eyes widened but then a silly grin spread over Harry's face and Severus found himself holding Harry while the boy tried to hug the breath out of him. Severus just patted his back and said, "To bed son. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Harry nodded and fell back onto the bed a little dazed. Severus tucked him in again and turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams," Severus called and left. Harry was quiet. Did Snape just call him son? D Harry even like it?

The smile that graced Harry's features as he fell asleep answered the question. It was the brightest he had ever given and at that moment there was never a more contented boy in all the world then Harry James Potter.

* * *

So this sort of turned out to be snapshots of Christmas Eve. I hoped you like it. Sorry for how short it is.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, sorry for the long ass wait. I had school and then finals, and by that time I became obsessed with Buffy/Giles fandom again. But now I'm back! And with a long update too. Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it! FLUFF ALERT!

* * *

Severus opened his eyelids slowly and found his gaze zeroed in on the picture above his wardrobe. It was staring quite intently at him.

"You do realize that is disturbing Salazar," Severus muttered as he sat up in bed. The bed sheets pooling around his waist reveled three different tattoos on his upper body.

"Good gracious Severus," Salazar clucked his tongue, "Where did you get those tattoos? I thought you only had the Dark Mark. You look like a heathen."

"Happy Christmas to you too Salazar," Severus muttered sarcastically as he stumbled from his bed. His whole body flushed with embarrassment. Severus quickly threw his clothes on and went into the bathroom. For some reason once the war was over he had decided to use his body to exhibit what was important to him. It was an outlet, a way to regain his individuality. Some days he regretted it, but most of the time he was grimly satisfied with his tattoos; they showed a part of him that he was afraid to let out.

On the right side of his torso a black and white tattoo of praying hands was holding a bible. In the background was a crown of thorns dripping with blood. The blood was the only part of the tattoo that was colored. On his back, right between the shoulder blades, an acid green snake slithered from the left shoulder to the right. The Slytherian symbol was hanging from the snake's middle. The muggle tattoo artist had been so talented that the snake actually appeared to be slithering and the sign seemed to be rocking slightly from the snake's movement. On his ankle he had a fire lily made entirely of brilliant red and orange flames He was rather fond of them in a way but a part of him did not want Harry to see his tattoos. While he was not entirely embarrassed of them, he was not entirely comfortable with Harry seeing them.

He knew the boy was going to see them sooner or later. He just hoped it was later, much later. Only Albus knew about his tattoos, and had frowned when he had marked his body up. Just like a father. He knew his real father would not have appreciated the tattoos either, although he would let the religious one slide. He was sure his father would just be happy that he was a Christian despite his mother's influence. Although to be fair, he would not have found God without the horrible experience of Voldemort and his Death eaters. Nor would he have found spiritual peace if it had not sent himself on the path to redemption; a path that had given him a sweet, shy, black haired little boy. He would forever be grateful for that.

Severus shook the water from his tooth brush and went to Harry's room. He found himself staring at the boy and could not help but smile as Harry sat on his bed and read.

"You are already up I see," Severus stated as he leaned against the door frame.

Harry looked up and nodded his head, "I woke up at five, and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to read a little."

Severus smiled, but he could tell that Harry was subdued, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"I promise that we will open presents after Church. Albus wants to be with us."

"He isn't going to church with us?" Harry frowned in disappointment.

"No, Albus is not fond of organized religion. He prefers to celebrate God in his own way. Or so he tells me," Severus smirked at the thought of the eccentric old man, "Personally, I think he just doesn't want to wake up this early."

"I can understand that," Harry muttered and Severus shook his head,

"Be glad I'm not Catholic Harry. Or we would have been up at midnight for mass."  
Harry shivered and said, "Seven is a good time to have church."

"I thought that would change your tune," Severus laughed as he made a motion for Harry to follow him downstairs. Harry stuck out his tongue once Severus' back was turned. However, Harry's mood improved vastly when he saw the bright pile of Christmas packages under the tree.

"I hope church isn't too long," Harry said staring longingly at the pile of presents.

Severus chuckled and could not help but remember his own misgivings about going to church when presents were just left alone and wrapped under the tree.

"They will be there when we get back," Severus replied placing bread in the toaster, "You will have fun at church. I'm sure of it. The church I usually attend has a very intriguing presentation for Christmas."

"What is it?" Harry asked intrigued despite himself.

Severus smiled mischievously and said, "That you will have to wait to see for yourself."

Harry frowned, but his eyes sparkled. The presents under the tree were not forgotten, but now he had something else to wonder about. Severus was just glad to see Harry in a better mood then before. He was not lying when he thought Harry would like church. The small parish always went all out for Christmas, and he knew that Harry would be highly entertained.

* * *

And entertained Harry was. This year the church had decided to do a full on production of the Christmas story, along with the live manger outside. It was a magical story filled with love, adventure, danger, peace, and magic. Each song that the performers sang seemed to wrap Harry up in the emotions. Harry was fully engrossed, but then he began to notice some of the similarities between baby Jesus and himself, most especially the fact that even as a baby he wasn't safe, and that they were both expected to do "great things". Harry wondered if he would be half as good as Jesus was at fulfilling his destiny. Shaking his head he put that disturbing thought out of his mind and watched the show. By the end of it Harry had decided that maybe this church thing wasn't too bad after all. Nobody even noticed just how low budget the production actually was, they all were too busy being engrossed in the story the actors were bringing to life. The costumes were not flashy, the lighting was almost nonexistent, and there were hardly any props, but the performers were amazing and the emotions were true, and really that was more than enough to create a master piece.

"That was wicked," Harry whispered as they stood and clapped their hands.

"I told you so," Severus chuckled and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Did I not?"  
Harry pouted good-naturedly as Severus began guiding him towards the door.

"Severus? Is that you?" Severus turned around slowly and came face to face with a middle aged man dressed in a Santa Clause suite.

"Hello Pastor Robert," Severus shook the man's hand and looked him up and down, "Still dressing up like Santa Clause every year I see."

"Of course," Pastor Robert replied with a peaceful smile, "Saint Nicholas was a great man and truly deserved the title of Saint. What he did for children was just remarkable. It only seems fitting for a pastor to preach the Christmas sermon dressed like him, don't you agree?"

"I highly doubt Saint Nicholas dressed like that….but I understand your sentiment," Severus conceded with a softened smile. Harry thought that Severus seemed quite humble before the man, and Harry could understand why. Pastor Robert had a sunny disposition about him. Smiling and laugh lines were all around his mouth and eyes. Yet there was something in the man's very being; a kind of peace that was calming.

Harry didn't really understand a lot about God, Jesus, and the rest but in that moment there was no longer a doubt in his mind. The Pastor's eyes were just so calming. So much that it seemed quite supernatural, and Harry just knew that nobody could reach that level of calm on their own. Harry found himself already liking Pastor Robert as well as respecting him. Besides if magic was real who was he to say God wasn't. That would be kind of silly to suggest when all types of mythical things were actually real.

"Now Severus, who is this young lad?" Pastor smiled down at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter sir," Harry replied shyly, but respectfully, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry stuck out his hand and the Pastor shook it with a surprised smile on his face.

"Well…what a well-mannered boy you are Harry," Pastor Robert exclaimed, "I don't see many of them anymore let me tell you."

"He knows better than to be disrespectful," Severus smirked at Harry and Pastor Robert could detect a proud note in his voice.

"I'm glad you could make it," Pastor Robert began and Severus actually smiled at the man, "He is my ward Pastor. I know you want to know."

"Well, I don't want to pry," The Pastor reddened and Harry giggled a little. Leaning in he whispered, "Don't feel bad sir. Professor Snape always finds me out too. He's far too sneaky for his own good sir."

Pastor Robert roared with laughter and Severus chuckled at Harry's proclamation. Shaking his head Severus said, "Come Harry we must go. Albus is expecting us.  
"Oh Severus," Pastor Robert clucked his tongue, "You are not going to stay for the sermon?"  
"Not today," Severus seemed genuinely regretful, "Albus is waiting for us."

"Oh sir can't we stay," Harry asked. He was rather intrigued to know if this sermon was going to be like the last one. He highly doubted it. After all, if a person is going to wear a Santa Suite to preach then the sermon had to be interesting.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked surprised at Harry's change in heart.

"How long is it going to be Pastor?" Harry asked and the Pastor smiled.

"I try to keep it less than forty minutes on Christmas so my congregation can spend it with their families. After all love of others is what Christmas is all about."

"What time is the Headmaster coming?" Harry asked his eyes huge, pleading with Severus to stay.

"Fine. I suppose the old codger can wait outside," Severus sighed and sat back down in the pew.

"Severus that is not a nice thing to say on Christmas," Pastor Robert reprimanded and Harry giggled.

"Don't worry Pastor," Severus replied with a mischievous smirk, "I've called the old meddler worse."

Pastor Robert shook his head and made his way to the front, a huge amused smile on his lips. He had heard Severus speak of Albus often and he made a mental note to meet the older man. He seemed like a good influence on Severus, and God knew that Severus needed good influences in his life.

* * *

Harry skipped alongside Severus as they walked home. The church was only five minutes away from the house. Severus enjoyed the walk, as did Harry. He was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment. Harry was finding that he quite liked going to church. Pastor Roberts made the material interesting and important. Not dull and boring like the other Pastor had. He understood it now, and Harry quite liked the meaning of Christmas. Still, he liked the presents more though, as was only right for a child.

"And here you thought you would not like church," Severus said as he noticed Harry's good mood.

"I thought it was going to be dull," Harry replied kicking at snow.

"Some days it is," Severus conceded, "But those are rare with Pastor Roberts. He just has a way with words and ideas. It is his gift I suppose."

"I like him," Harry replied taking Snape's hand without a qualm, "He's jolly."

"That he is," Severus replied with a nod. Pastor Roberts was a good man, but Severus did not know how he did it. The man was always happy, always jolly, and always ready to help others. Severus could never fully be like that, which was probably why he was not a Pastor. Only those that truly loved people should ever be a Pastor and that he knew to be true. He had met too many men proclaiming to work for God only to find that they worked for religion and the church instead.

Shaking away his bitter wonderings he stopped short when he saw a smiling Albus Dumbledore standing next to his front porch.

"There you are," Albus shouted, "Hurry up my boys. We have presents to open and candy to consume!"

Severus shook his head as Harry ran to the Headmaster. The man was worse than a five year old.

"Really Albus, sometimes I think you are less mature then Harry," Severus scoffed as he opened the door.

Albus shook his head sadly and said, "Severus you have lost the little boy in you."

Severus rolled his eyes and helped Albus out of his coat. Only Harry saw the somewhat pained expression on his face. Harry made a note to ask his Professor about that later.

Severus glanced down at Harry and said, "Alright Harry. Go and get your presents."

Harry did not need to be told twice. He sprinted toward the tree and plopped down. It was a wonder he did not fall over from the momentum. He then placed the presents in different piles. Once he was done he found, to his utter amazement, he had twelve presents, Snape had five, and Dumbledore two.

Albus and Severus brought coca and cookies on a tray and Albus smiled at Harry.

"Well…aren't you going to open them?"

Harry gave them a huge smile and grabbed a present. However, he opened each present as gently as possible, almost as if he were savoring each of them. By the end Severus was giving Harry a small smile. Although, he would swear later that it was a smirk.

Harry looked at his haul in awe. The Weasleys had given him a black sweater with a huge emerald green H on it and chocolate brownies. Ron gave Harry a small Seeker figurine. Hermione gave Harry a book on familiars with a note that directed him to the snake section of the book. Hagrid had given him some rock cakes and a neatly carved and painted white owl. Pansy gave him a box of homemade chocolate covered peanuts and a small clear bauble. Frowning Harry handed it to Snape and asked, "What does it do?"

Severus glanced at Harry and then back at the bauble. He smiled and said, "It reflects the mood of the person holding the bauble."

When Harry still looked puzzled Severus smiled at Harry and said, "Like a mood ring."

Harry nodded in appreciation and Severus handed the bauble back, "This will really help us control that temper of yours. Many witches and wizards used baubles like these to control children's magic back in the middle ages. It was a wonder the Parkinson family parted with it."

Harry very gently placed the bauble back in the box, and continued to examine his presents. The rest of the presents were from Snape. It was amazing what the man could fit in one box. One box had four books inside. His very own copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, the Invisible Man, Lord of the Rings, and a large book on Quidditch techniques. Another box held games like Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, Checkers, a strange muggle game called Stratego, and a pack of regular cards. There was a box filled with broom cleaning supplies, and another filled with everything an owl could possibly want.

Harry could feel tears prickling at his eyes but he kept looking into each box. The last two boxes contained different craft items. There was an art box, a sketch pad, and a craving set in one box. The other had different crafts that pertained to science. One taught you how to grow your own crystals, one was a model of a fuel cell car, and the last one was about chemistry and creating glowing slime. Harry thought they were brilliant. Looking up he ran to Severus and grabbed him in a huge hug. Severus patted the boys back and said, "You are welcome Harry."

"Sir there is too much," Tears were running down Harry's face and he sniffed, "Thank-you. This is going to be great!"

"I'm glad you like them," Severus replied feeling his face redden. He had not been sure if Harry would like everything, and the boy still had a present left. Severus decided to leave them as a surprise.

Harry plopped down and looked at Severus. Cocking his eyebrow he said,

"Sir aren't you going to open your presents?"

Severus gave Harry a contented smile and said, "In a minute."

"Oh come on Severus," Albus stated as he grabbed his two presents, "I want to see what you two have gotten me."

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Albus ripped open his presents without thought and smiled. Both of his boys knew his tastes exactly.

Harry had given Dumbledore two pairs of socks. One was neon green and the other was bright orange.

"So you can mismatch sir," Harry replied with an impish grin.

"Thank you very much Harry," Albus replied with an equally impish grin. He turned to Severus' gift and found that Severus had given him a stripped red, yellow, and blue Hawaiian shirt, with bright yellow shorts that had green palm trees on it, a pair of red converse with white tips and a red baseball cap.

Severus smirked as Albus cocked his eyebrow at him, "Where did you find such delightful garments?"  
Severus shook his head, "I am not telling you. I need some place to shop for you year after year and I know that you would buy the store out if I were to share such sensitive information."

Albus chuckled and Harry grinned between the two. Severus then dug into his pile. Minerva gave him Slytherin green gloves and a scarf. The scarf had cauldrons and potions vials knitted into the weave.

Hagrid had sent Severus some chocolate chips cookies, slightly blackened just the way he liked them, and a vial of what appeared to be snake venom. Severus shook his head at the friendly Half-Pint giant and continued looking at his pile. Albus had given him two presents; one was a muggle book on new ecology projects. Severus was a huge supporter of the green movement, and the other present was a very beautifully crafted throwing knife.

"Albus this is beautiful," Severus whispered testing the balance on the blade. Ever since he had been seven years old he had been able to throw a blade, a very good skill to have when one was a spy.

"I thought you would like it," Albus informed him, "It was my grandfathers. I found it a few months ago hidden away somewhere or another. I saw it and couldn't help but think of you."

"Albus…." Severus began, but swallowed down whatever he was going to say, "Thank-you."

"You are welcome child," Albus whispered. There was a quiet moment, and then Severus bent down and began to unwrap Harry's present. Harry clenched his teeth in anticipation and worry. He hoped his Professor liked his present. He really hadn't known what to get the man so the Professor was given a box with different presents inside. Much like the presents he had given Harry.

Severus wondered what the boy could possibly pick out, and he was determined to like it even if he had no idea what he was given. Harry was fragile and he needed to know that anything he did was supported, and well received. Even if it was accepting something he could not figure out or understand.

The box was filled with three different presents. One was the book Frankenstein. Severus had wanted to read the book for some time, but he never got the chance to actually find a copy. Severus looked up and Harry shrugged,

"I noticed a whole shelf that had monster books, but you didn't have this one."

Severus smiled and looked at the other two presents. One was an empty leather journal and Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought you could use it for 'periments," Harry muttered and Severus smirked.

"That's a good idea Harry. I was about to find another journal myself,"

Harry beamed.

The last gift was a muggle pen. It was a dark blue fountain pen that wore his name in black curvy letters. Severus smiled looked up at Harry and said, "Thank-you. This is a very nice gift."

Harry blushed and said, "I thought it would be easier to hold then quill pens. I hate those things."

Severus smiled at Harry and Albus beamed at his two boys. Truth be told he hated those quill pens too and he knew that Severus would appreciate the pen as well.

Harry was looking at the carpet and Severus knew what the boy wanted.

"Come here Harry," Severus said with a slight smile. Harry was across the living room like a bullet and in Severus arms.

"Thank-you son," Severus murmured in Harry's ear. Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He really loved the hugs his Professor gave. They were the best in the world.

Severus pushed Harry back gently and said, "Now...I do believe you have overlooked one of your presents.

"What?" Harry looked puzzled and surprised and shocked. Severus smirked. Stood and placed Harry on the floor and then pulled the rather large book from the very back of the tree. He couldn't understand how Harry had not seen it.

"That's for me?" Harry's eyes were bugging out of his head and Severus smirked and nodded. Harry took the box and sat it on the floor. He gently unwrapped the present and ripped open the box top. There in the box was a brand new set of red roller blades, along with a helmet and knee and elbow pads. Harry looked up and said, "How did you know?"

"Because you were staring at them and drooling," Severus answered with a softened smile. He didn't have the heart to smirk at the moment. A few tears trailed down Harry's cheek and then he, once again, launched himself at his Professor.

"Thank-you sir," Harry whispered into the man's stomach.

"You are very welcome," Severus replied gripping the back of the boys head.

Albus smiled at the sight. He gave them a few more moments before he decided to barge in with his own brand of humor and delight, "Now, why don't we find something to eat. It's almost noon and I think someone promised me an amazing Christmas dinner."

Severus and Harry just laughed as the egger and energized Headmaster. The man really was ridicules.

* * *

After lunch, Harry was sitting in the living room floor looking through his art box when Severus came in with hot coco. Harry smiled at his Professor and bit his lip. He had learned a lot about the Professor over the past few days and he was bursting to ask him. He had been good so far and had listened to Snape when he said to always think before asking questions. And boy had he thought.

Not only had the man been abandoned by his father, but he seemed to know his mother and aunt, could throw a knife, believed in God, and kept calling him son. He used to think Snape was an inhuman ghoul that loved to make his life miserable. Then, after the incident, he had seen Snape as an inhuman protector that he worshiped. Now he saw his Professor as a complex man who was to be admired and respected, and loved.

Sometimes, not often but some, Harry thought of what it would be like to call Snape Dad, or Father or even Daddy, and there was always a warm feeling that accompanied those thoughts. He wanted to say it, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate, or if Snape would even want to be called those names.

"Harry?" Severus asked sitting crossed legged on the floor across from him and on the other side of the box, "What are you thinking about?"  
Harry smiled at his Professor and said, "I was thinking about everything. Today has been great sir."

"I'm glad," Severus replied with his special Harry smile. Harry felt warm on the inside and went back to looking through his box.

"Sir?" Harry asked bringing out the carving set, "Could you help me with this?"

Severus nodded his head and said, "That was why I bought it for you. My father taught me the basics before…I went to school. Hagrid taught me the rest. I thought you would like to learn.

Harry nodded so fast Snape was afraid his head would come flying off. Smiling he began to show Harry the finer points of wood carving. By the end of the hour Harry had already began on his first project, a small wooden snake. Snape and Harry both agreed that it would be the easiest thing to make, and besides. Harry kind of wanted to make a wooden statue of each school mascot. In fact, he planned on animating each one of them and giving them to the House Heads. Severus had thought that a great idea and they sat in silence for some time. Severus had decided to go ahead and crave a small wooden cross when Harry expressed interest in having a cross of his own. Once that was done, he would show Harry how to make a leather necklace for it to hang from.

Both were quiet until they heard a thump coming from the downstairs bathroom.

"Should we check on him?" Harry asked frowning at the door.

"I gave the fool a stomach calming draught," Severus sighed as he shook his head, "However, it only does so much. What Albus' body needs is to dispel the bad."

"You mean the ton of candy and cake he shoved in his mouth," Harry snickered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Exactly," Severus replied sipping his coca and motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry giggled and they both went back to their projects. Ten minutes later Albus walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on the couch.

"I feel better now," Albus sighed wiping his brow.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "Now, but what are you going to do at Aberforth's."

Albus gave Severus a dirty glare and stood, "I have you know that if you were not such an excellent cook I would not have consumed so much. Thank-you."

"No Albus," Severus replied with a smirk, "Thank-you. Due to the amount of food you shoved in your mouth, I don't have leftovers to worry about."

Harry snickered but kept his head down. Albus gave Harry a weak glare and said, "I'm glad to be of service to you."

Severus rolled his eyes while Harry shirked with laughter. Looking at Albus he said, "You had better go before you are late, you know how Aberforth gets when you are. However, I do need to see you tomorrow if at all possible."

"Of course," Albus replied going to the fire-place and grabbing the floo powder, "I will be here bright and early so you may of course serve me breakfast." Then the Headmaster was gone.

Harry shook his head and said, "What do you need to see the Headmaster about?"

Severus looked at Harry, his eyes only slightly troubled, "Nothing of dire importance," Giving Harry a look he suggested, "Why not call Miss. Granger and wish her a Happy Christmas. You should also write to the Weasleys and the Parkinsons as well. Be sure to thank them for the thoughtful gifts."

Harry nodded and collected his things and made his way upstairs. Severus smiled as he watched Harry and sighed. Despite what he had learned a few days ago, he was rather happy. He only hoped that after the Holidays things kept running smoothly.

Severus should have known better.

* * *

So what do you think? I don't know why I made him have tattoos but their sexy aren't they? I don't know why but a few tattoos on Snape is a rather sexy idea; and I don't normally like them. LOL Anyway I know I made it sound ominous but hey, there is still Lockhart, the wizarding world, Voldemort, and Snape's dad to go through. LOL "Groan" I'm never finishing this! LOL


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, so it has been a very long time since I updated. I am really sorry about that. This year has not been the best. I'm going to try and update more but it won't be regular. Bright side summer is going to come soon so I'll have plenty of time then!

* * *

Chapter 19

It was strange how it happened really. As soon as Christmas was over the nightmares came back. Harry did not understand it. He could distract his mind with other concerns, but once those concerns were gone the nightmares came.

Harry just wanted it to be over.

Yesterday, had been rather odd. Snape had been moody and Dumbledore had been concerned. However, both seemed to think Harry was too young to know. Or they did not trust him to keep his mouth shut.

Either way he was worried. Snape had such a sad look on his face sometimes that Harry had taken to following the man around. Harry had discovered that as long as he was with him, Snape seemed happy. Which in turn made Harry needed and wanted a feeling he was not familiar with, but greatly loved.

Now however, the nightmares were back and that fuzzy feeling was long gone. Harry whimpered in the dark. Halfway convinced that Lockhart was in the room with him; the nightmare had been that intense. Snuffling, Harry jumped out of the bed and padded to Snape's room. Harry took his bottom lip in his mouth and bit. Should he open the door?

Shrugging and taking a deep breath Harry turned the knob and tip-toed into Snape's room. In the dark it held an aura of mystery to it, and Harry felt like he really shouldn't be there. However, he kept thinking about his dream and shuddered. Harry hated to admit it, he was twelve after all, but what he needed most was a cuddle from his….dad.

Harry paused for a second and smiled sadly, wishing he could call the man that in real life, but then he squared his shoulders and crept toward Snape's bed. Suddenly, the form on the bed shot up causing Harry to shrink back.

"What….who's there?" The voice was thick with sleep, but Harry could make out Snape's wand pointed directly at his heart.

"S…S….Sir?" Harry whimpered, he knew he should not have come in, but how was he to know that Snape would attack him?

"Harry?" Snape's voice was a little less rough and Harry heard fumbling. The bed side light was clicked on and Harry could make out Snape's tousled hair, "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"I had a bad dream," Harry whimpered. He didn't know why he had to barge in. He had horrible dreams before, and he had never acted this way. But, he supposed it had to do with how close he felt to his guardian.

"You want to talk about it?" Severus asked rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Could I….well….would it be okay to…." Harry fumbled and he felt so pathetic that tears were coming to his eyes. Finally, he burst out, "I don't want to go back to my room!"

Snape's mind was extremely fuzzy, but any fool could tell what the boy wanted. Snape felt his heart constrict and his stomach tighten, but he kept his face passive and replied, "Of course not." Snape then pulled the covers back beside him and patted the bed, "Well…come on, hop in. We can talk about the dream in the morning if you want?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at the spot. This was what he wanted wasn't it? Harry took a step forward, but stopped. Snape would never hurt him, but did Snape really want to share his bed? Or was he just being great like always?"

"Come on Harry. You'll feel better when you get some sleep," Snape patted the space again and Harry took advantage of Snape's persistence. It had not taken him long to learn that when Snape used the gentle voice he always meant what he said.

Snape fixed the covers around the boy and himself and proceeded to find that wonderfully comfortable spot he had found earlier. When he was settled he felt a small, skinny, body worm closer to him. Smiling in the dark Snape turned around and said, "Come here."

Harry complied happily and soon both were asleep. Harry cuddled up against Snape's chest; his little face resting on the man's shoulder; while Snape's arms were around him, warding off all bad dreams.

* * *

Severus was lying on his stomach when he was slowly brought into awareness by little fingers tracing his back tattoo. Cracking one eye he watched Harry stare with what looked like confusion on his face. He should have known the boy would have found him out so soon.

"Well? What do you think?" Snape asked his voice heavy with sleep.

Harry looked at Snape and gave him a little grin, "Wicked."

Snape rolled his eyes and sat up giving Harry a full view of the praying hands.

"Sir? How many do you have?" Harry asked as he stared at the dripping blood.

"Four," Snape replied with a yawn, "Why? Do you think that's too much?"

"No," Harry replied with a shrug, "I just never thought of you as a tattoo person."

"There is a lot you do not know about me," Severus replied tweaking Harry's nose. Harry giggled and gently shoved Snape's hand away.

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't figure you out sir," Harry replied cheekily and he jumped off the bed, "Come on. It's eight o'clock and I'm hungry."

Snape groaned, "You are always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy," Harry replied in a great imitation of Snape's lecture voice, "Therefore, I eat a lot. Surely a dunderhead such as youself knows that."

Snape cocked an eyebrow at the boy. Harry gulped, thinking he had gone too far.

"You have a five second head start," Snape growled. Before he could even count to one Harry was already gone. Snape flopped back down on the bed with a smirk on his face, "Cheeky little brat."

* * *

Harry was gathering the breakfast supplies when he heard someone in the living-room. Frowning, Harry tip-toed into the hall and looked in, only to find Dumbledore beating soot off his cloak.

"Good-morning Headmaster," Harry greeted cheerfully. Dumbledore tried to smile, but Harry could tell it was strained.

"Has the morning paper come in?" Dumbledore asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes sir, it is on the table," Harry pointed at the kitchen table and went back to prepare breakfast. He did not notice Dumbledore snatching the paper up and stuffing it into his cloak. However, he did notice Dumbledore's tense expression.

Harry was about to turn on the heat when Snape swooped in. Looking at Harry he said, "Sit down at the table Harry I'll make breakfast."

"That's okay sir," Harry informed Snape, "I can cook sir. You don't have to worry. Besides I think the Headmaster wants to talk to you."

Snape looked at Albus and nodded. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and said, "Be careful. Call me if you need anything, and pay attention."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded his head and focused on breakfast. He was happy that Snape worried about him, but he had been cooking since he was four, he knew what he was doing.

"Headmaster, are you going to stay and eat breakfast?" Harry asked not looking at the man but instead busying himself with breaking eggs.

"Not this morning Harry," Albus replied with a soft smile in the boy's direction. Harry nodded and Albus and Snape left the kitchen.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" Severus asked frowning at the worry on the older man's face, "Doe this have something to do with the discussion about my father? Do you have news about what happened?"

Albus shook his head and looked at his hands. Finally he sat down and began, "I tried Severus. I honestly did, but not even I can keep the papers at bay for too long; especially when Rita Seeker is involved."

Dread filled Severus' very being and he closed his eyes, "What happened?"

Albus handed him the morning paper and Severus unrolled it. There in big block letters was the title, BOY-WHO-LIVED: USED OR ABUSED?

Severus read the piece and had to restrain himself from marching to the daily prophet and killing Rita Seeker. She had the audacity to actually write in black and white that it was more likely that Severus Snape had coached Harry Potter to lie about his situation with his mentor Lockhart, to gain access to Harry's fame and bank account then it was that Lockhart had actually molested him. Since there were no other victims or leads it would appear that Lockhart was being falsely accused.

Severus slammed the paper on the coffee table and glared at nothing in particular. How dare she? How dare they?

"Severus are you okay?" Albus asked quietly.

"Is he going to get off?" Severus snapped glaring at the Headmaster.

"No Severus," Albus replied with a sigh, "Despite what Seeker says I have found more victims. It seems to me that not only has he used Oblivate on his victims and their families but he has also forged his own books."

"How do you mean?" Severus asked, heartened to hear that they had evidence to his misdeeds.

"Other people preformed those acts. He used Oblivate on them and then proclaimed that he preformed those heroic deeds. In fact, many of his victims and the plagiarized material came from the same families."

Severus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Albus looked at Severus in pity, "He will not get out Severus. You never have to worry about that odious man coming after Harry."

"How am I going to tell Harry," Severus asked quietly, "This is going to hurt him."

Albus sighed, "We cannot keep this from him."

"I know," Severus sighed rubbing his forehead, "I know."

"Sir!" Harry called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"I should go," Albus stood and looked at the floo, "I have to write a press release and address Rita's allegations."

Severus nodded and watched as Albus disappeared in a roar of flame. Severus looked at the kitchen and sighed. Why did Harry's life have to be so complicated? He was twelve years old for God's sake.

"Sir!" Harry called, "its ready sir!"

"I'm coming Harry!" Severus called back. He sighed again and gritted his teeth. He did not want to have this discussion.

* * *

"Sir?" Harry asked as they ate in silence, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Snape hissed and Harry frowned a little to himself. Once Harry's question filtered into Severus' worried mind he sighed and put his fork down.

"No Harry, you did nothing wrong. It is ludicrous to even think it," Harry's eyes were large and disbelieving. The boy was so damaged and now he had to deal with attention whores like Rita Seeker.

"I just received some alarming news," Severus replied placing his hands together beside his plate and giving Harry an intent look.

"Sir?" Harry asked looking with those huge green eyes at Severus. Severus could barely stand to tell him, however he had never shirked a duty and he was not about to start.

"The papers have started writing stories about the incident Harry," Severus replied hurriedly, he wanted to get this over with, like ripping off a band-aid, "And they are implying that I am pushing you to frame Lockhardt in order to gain control over you and your money."

Harry said nothing; he just stared at the table. Finally, he whispered, "But….but that's just…..wrong! Lockhardt hurt me! You saved me!"

"I know, and so will everybody else soon enough. Dumbledore will not let this pass unanswered. He has evidence against Lockhardt. More than just your testimony and what I have seen," Severus replied. Harry grew quiet, and closed his eyes. Severus was taken aback about the lone tear that fell down his cheek. Harry opened his emerald eyes and asked, "There were others?

"Yes son," Severus whispered and more tears fell down Harry's cheek, and he looked at Severus, "They were not as lucky as me were they?"

Severus did not understand at first, but then he remembered that Harry was not fully raped, the other boys were.

"No," Harry began to sob so hard his whole body was shaking. Severus rushed to Harry's side. Harry was remarkable, instead of thinking of himself he was thinking of the others. He put his chin on Harry's head and rubbed his back, "Hush now little Prince. All will be well. I will make sure of it."

Harry whipped his nose on his sleeve and gave Severus a watery smile, "I know."

Severus stared at this small little being that was put into his care and felt the enormity of the situation. There was nothing more important than this little boy, of that he was sure. He would make sure Harry survived, even everyone else did not.

"Good. Now dry your tears son and eat your breakfast." Severus replied while handing Harry a handkerchief.

Harry nodded and they began eating in silence. Severus looked at his boy and sighed. Harry's life was hard and it was not far.

They were just washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. Severus motioned for Harry to continue and made his way to the door. He looked through the spy hole, but found he could not see the man's face that was standing on his stoop. His back was turned. Leery, he knew how sneaky reporters could be. Severus opened the door and growled, "Yes?"

There was a woman and a small girl, which he had not seen from the window, who gasped upon seeing him. The man turned and his eyes widened. Severus stood erect and his grip on the door knob tightened.

There was silence. The three people on the porch were dumbfounded and Severus was conflicted. Suddenly he heard a crash and a yelp and Severus was drawn from his trance. The potions master ran toward the kitchen not even giving the three people on the porch a second thought and burst into the room.

"Harry?" Severus made a beeline toward his son not noticing the three people behind him "What happened? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt son?"

"I'm okay sir," Harry laughed and said, "I just brunt my hand. I forgot to turn off the burner and when I went to clean up the stove I accidently hit it. I'm okay."

Frowning Severus pulled out a small tin from his pocket and began rubbing its contents on Harry's hand. The pain left and Harry sighed.

"What was that sir?" Harry asked looking at the small tin.

"All purpose healer," Severus replied with a small smile, "It heals minor wounds."

"Wicked," Harry breathed.

"Yes," A voice from behind him said. Severus whirled around, "I agree,"

Severus stood between the three people and his ward and glared, "I do not believe I gave you permission to enter my home."

"No," the man agreed, "But I was worried."

Severus sneered at the man and looked down at Harry, "Finish cleaning the kitchen and then please go and play in your room. I have some visitors that I need to speak privately too,"

Harry looked between the man and Snape and blurted, "Is that your dad?"

Severus clinched his jaw and looked at the older man. He was as tall as Severus with the same black eyes and black hair, except he kept his short so it was not stringy. They had the same lean build and broad shoulders. The only significant difference was that the older man had tanned skin and was obviously older then Severus.

"Yes Harry," Severus spat, "This is my Father."

Upon conformation Harry glared at the older man and latched onto Severus," Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Severus found himself chuckling at the antics of his ward, and ran his hand through his boy's hair.

"I am an adult Harry," Severus replied tugging at Harry's hair gently.

"Just because you're a grown up doesn't mean you don't hurt," Harry whispered, "Right?"

Severus smiled sadly at his son, "Right. However, this is a private conversation between myself and my father. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry sighed but nodded, "Yes sir."

"Do not worry Harry," Severus sat the boy down, "I will satisfy your Gryffindor curiosity later."

Harry smirked and nodded as he moved back toward the sink. Severus just smiled at his son. He glanced at his father and the smile died.

"Well father," Severus began standing erect and stiff, "I suppose we should retire to the living room. Would you please leave your…forgive me? Your names?"

"Beth," the women replied faintly, "I'm Tobias' wife."

"I'm Sara," the living girl piped up, "Are you my Uncle Sev?"

Severus' eyebrows shot up and he glared at the little girl. The girl shrank from him and Beth put her arm around her glancing uncertainly at Severus. Harry bit his lip and gave Severus a startled look, but said nothing. He knew that this meeting was hard for his guardian. But seeing the old, teacher Snape was odd to say the least.

"It would seem so," Severus drawled, his voice soft and silvery. Harry knew that was not a good sign. Sighing Harry dried his hands and went over to the little girl.

"Do you want to play with me Sara?" Harry asked holding out his hand, "We could draw."

"I love to draw," Sara replied in a soft voice, eyeing Snape distrustfully.

"Boy, you have the dishes to finish," Severus voice was harsh causing Harry to flinch horribly. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew better then to speak to Harry so. The boy had a hard enough time dealing with what he had learned about Lockhardt, he did not need his guardian going to pieces on him. Or act like his good for nothing relatives.

"I am sorry Harry," Severus' voice was defeated; he really needed to learn to curb his tongue when it came to his son, "You were only trying to help. Go along little Prince and have some fun, but be sure to finish the dishes later."

Harry smiled at his guardian and took Sara's hand. Harry led her out the door and soon the adults could hear two pairs of feet stomping on the stairs. Severus turned away from his father and step-mother and crossed his arms. Since allowing Harry into his life he had let his emotions get out of hand. It was imperative that he share many emotions with Harry as not to alarm the boy. Being repressed with an emotionally damaged twelve year old is never a good thing. However, he found himself wishing he was not quite so open. He felt naked as his father's eyes bore into his back.

"I'm going to go find the children," Beth volunteered glancing between the two men, "You're never too old to play after all."

That statement struck Severus as a very Dumbledore thing to say. He heard the kitchen door shut and he popped his neck in an effort to remain calm. As he tried to get his emotions in check he heard a throat clear behind him. Before he could prepare himself Tobias asked, "How you been?'

Severus snapped. He could no longer take the pain. Anger, hurt, resentment, and pain had been emotions that Severus tried so hard to hide, to not feel. Now they slammed into him all at once and he found himself barely able to think straight.

"If you had not run off you would know how I am!" Severus thundered. He took a step toward his father. Tobias stood his ground.

"Is that what you think?" Tobias whispered, but then the man closed his eyes and muttered, "Of course you would think that."

"What the hell was it then?" Severus shouted, taking another step toward his father, "As soon as I went off to Hogworts you were gone! You just couldn't stand that I wasn't muggle!"

" Severus," Tobias began, but his voice cracked but he held Severus' wild eyes, "Your mam tell you that?"

Severus growled in his throat and looked away from his father. His fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted and it was taking everything he had not to slam his fist into his father's nose.

"She did not have to. Your actions speak for themselves," Severus growled.

"Severus," Tobias sighed, and suddenly Severus noticed just how old his father looked; much older than he should. The lines of his face were deep, and his eyes held a look that spoke of many years of pain and remorse. It was like looking in a mirror.

Severus had always been a ship adrift in an ocean of pain and humiliation. Lily had tried to be the lighthouse he needed to see his way home, but she was unable to hold strong. Teenage feelings were easily hurt, especially when one was a hot blooded muggle born with something to prove. Lily had always tried to excel at everything and that broke her somehow. She lost something of herself when she tried to fit in at Hogworts, something that made her uniquely Lily.

Dumbledore had tried to be the lighthouse he needed, and he was in a way, but there never was any reason for Severus to come ashore. The ocean was all he knew, but that changed when Harry came into his life. Harry was his reason for living now. Harry was the reason he had changed so much in such a short time. Before Harry he never would have been able to see his father's eyes as his own. Those eyes were the eyes of a man who had lost everything.

Severus' sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. His anger drained and he sank into a chair. The pain was still there, as it would always be, but now was not the time to indulge in it.

"What happened?" Severus snapped. Just because the anger was gone did not mean he had to show weakness.

Tobias sighed and sat across from his son. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at the man. He was so different; the lines in his son's face told a story of pain, humiliation, and fear. Severus looked so much older than his thirty-two years. Looking at his hands he said, "Quite simply Severus, I thought you were dead."

Severus' head shot up but he said nothing. It was just as Mr. Redford suspected, but how? Could it really have been his mother? Or had it been Lestrange? They had married only a year after his parents' divorce.

"Explain," Severus' voice was devoid of emotion and Tobias just looked at his son. There was something not right about Severus. There was a hard quality about the way he spoke. His tone brooked no argument and it left Tobias feeling uneasy. It was the way his own father had spoken to him his whole life; devoid of emotion and expression of any human feelings.

"Well…..you know that I could not come with you to Platform nine and three quarters," Tobias began but quickly assured his son, "I wanted to. God knows I did Severus. I was so proud of you. You were the first wizard in my family that I know of and I just knew you were going to do great and wonderful things. Maybe make this world a better place somehow…." Tobias trailed off and a soft smile graced his features.

There was a pause in which Severus already began to grow uncomfortable. Make the world a better place? If anything he had made it worse.

"But Hogwort's was not cheap, and of course the magical word doesn't have magic public schools. So I had to take every shift I could to pay for tuition. I even was thinking about getting a second job so I could save up and get you new robes. Yours were second hand and some looked a bit ratty and I knew that if muggle kids were going to tease you for second hand clothes than magical ones were sure to. Kids are kids anywhere you go, and unfortunately you would have no escape from them. I had planned on sending them to you for Christmas, but of course that never happened."

Tobias was quiet for a moment and then he plunged onward with his story, "Your mother was waiting for me. She had this dazed look and informed me that you had been killed. She said that while trying to get your trunk off the city bus a car had run the stop sign and ran you over. She did not even see the car until she saw you fly through the air." Tobias was quiet, tears were streaming down his face and he quickly wiped them away, "I remember sinking to the floor in shock. The pain was immense, and then nothing else."

"Nothing?" Severus whispered and his eyes seemed to be searching his father's for the truth, "You don't' remember my funeral, the divorce?"

"I remember the divorce, but Severus," Tobias replied looking at his son, "I don't remember anything else because…" Tobias stopped and swallowed, "I flipped my lid son. I don't remember anything because I ended up in a mental institution. They had said that I was catatonic for months. When I would come to I would become violent and scream your name. I was like that for six months. After I was released your mother and I divorced and that was it. She had given the institution all of my belongings. The only thing I wanted in the divorce was some of our photos of you and your teddy bear…..but she never would give me any and I was not up to fighting her."

Tobias reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a small picture. He laid it in front of Severus.

It was Severus' fifth grade photograph. He wore a black polo shirt that was a size too big for him. The red tie he wore was his father's and his long black hair was slicked back.

"I tried to talk you out of that tie," Tobias replied with a fond smile, "but you would not hear of it. God, but you were a stubborn child."

"Who has turned into a stubborn man I'm afraid," Severus looked up and saw Dumbledore walk into the kitchen. The old man had his hands behind his back and walked slowly towards the table.

"Forgive me intruding my boy," Dumbledore looked at Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright Headmaster," Severus replied looking at the older man. He squared his jaw and stood. There was something he had to do.

"Did you hear all of it?" Severus growled, a light came into his eyes that caused Dumbledore to tighten his hold on Severus.

"Enough to see Eileen's part in this," Dumbledore confessed. Severus quickly stood and charged into the living room.

Dumbledore hurried after him leaving Tobias to follow. Tobias was confused by the appearance of the old man. Who was he? And what relationship did he have with his son? He had only observed them together for a moment, but he already knew their relationship was deep.

"Severus no!" Dumbledore hollered and the old man flicked his wand. A ceramic pot flew from Severus' hands into Dumbledore's.

"Give it here old man!" Severus growled. His voice was low and deadly. Tobias looked at Severus and in that moment saw nothing of the little boy that he loved so much.

"Severus you have not seen her in years!" Dumbledore shouted, "You cannot just barge into the Lestrange residence unannounced."

"I don't care about being polite Albus!" Severus' hissed, "Mother has some explaining to do."

"Severus," Dumbledore snapped and Severus took a step back. Tobias could feel the back of his hairs stand up and there seemed to be a glow coming from Dumbledore's wand, "Stand down."

Both men glared at each other. Severus' posture turned defiant but than a small voice punctured the tension like a needle when it comes in contact with a balloon.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

Severus' head snapped up so fast that Tobias feared he would have whiplash. Harry stood on the stairs looking down at his guardian. Severus's face instantly softened and he took a step toward the stairs, "It's okay son. Everything is okay."

Harry looked at Severus so seriously. Much more seriously than any twelve year old should look at an adult, but then the look was gone and Harry flew down the stairs and slammed into his guardian. Severus quickly gathered the boy into his arms. Harry's small arms wrapped around Severus' neck and his head lay against Severus'.

"I'm sorry if our raised voices scared you Harry," Severus replied, and Tobias brows crinkled. Severus was mollycoddling the boy, much more than he had him. Much more than was normal, but Harry did look quite small for his age. Tobias was very much confused. Severus did not seem like the type to spoil a child. What did all of this mean? And where was the boy's mother?

"They didn't," Harry replied with a small frown on his face, "I was just worried about you. You seemed so angry da….sir" Harry bit his lip and Severus' smirked. There was a pause and Severus pulled Harry back so he could look at him. He smiled at Harry and said, "I lost my temper it seems."

"Yes sir," Harry replied faintly. The entire room knew what he had almost slipped. Harry was sure of it, but nobody was inclined to speak about it. Harry did not know wither he should be happy or upset.

Severus placed Harry onto the floor and glanced up at the stairs. Beth and Sara were staring down at Severus clearly bewildered, and in Sara's case, scared. He looked at the girl and found that he was staring into his own eyes. Severus sighed and looked away from his niece. He looked at his father and sighed again. In moments like these he wondered if he would be able to make it to the next. Harry placed his hand in his and gave his guardian an encouraging smile.

Once again Harry surprised him. He had learned a dreadful truth today about what certain people thought about their relationship and still he could smile. He was such a remarkable boy.

"Could you come back tomorrow?" Severus asked his father, "I'm tired, and I quite frankly do not want to deal with you today."

Tobias opened his mouth to speak but bit his lip. He held his tears at bay. He wanted nothing more than to hold his little boy like he used to, but Severus was not a little boy anymore. Years that could have been spent happily in each other's company were taken from them. Looking at his son it struck him that this man was a stranger.

"Of course," Tobias replied, his own voice devoid of any emotion, "Noon fine?"

"Yes father," Severus' cocked his head. Tobias' body language was different, and he found that he could no longer read him. He used to know Tobias, but that was the past. They were strangers now.

"Come Sara," Beth said as they came down the stairs, "You mom and dad are probably worried about us."

Severus glanced at his step-mother and niece. He wondered if the mother or the father was his sibling.

The trio then left without another word, taking a small piece of Severus' heart with them.

* * *

As always, review!


End file.
